Abschied
by Severina Smile
Summary: das Schuljahr in Hogwarts neigt sich dem Ende zu und so auch das Praktikum von Dianea Baxter, sie erinnert sich zurück unter anderem an eine schamlose Intrige, die mehrere Opfer fordert.....
1. Chapter 1

und auf ein Neues, dieses Mal etwas weniger Erotik aber dafür Spannung und einen Snape, wie wir ihn kennen, viel Vergnügen wünscht Severina

**ABSCHIED**

Gedankenverloren glitten Dianea Baxters Blicke noch ein letztes Mal durch den Klassenraum. Mit leiser Wehmut dachte sie an den kommenden Morgen, an den Abschied von Hogwarts, von allem was ihr in dieser Zeit lieb und wert geworden war und von jemanden, der sie durch ein ganzes Labyrinth an Gefühlen geführt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen, sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Denn morgen endete das Schuljahr in Hogwarts und somit auch ihr Praktikum.

Leise glitt sie in die hinterste Bank, stützte ihren Kopf in beide Hände und schickte ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit.

Nach ihrem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Deutschland, wo sie mit ihren Eltern die letzten Jahre gelebt hatte, wurde ihr Vater an das Zaubereiministerium in London berufen.

Das hieß auch für Dianea Abschied von Freunden, von der gewohnten Umgebung und Abschied von dem Wunsch Lehrerin zu werden.

Sie war die Jahrgangsbeste in Zaubertränke gewesen und der ganze Stolz ihres damaligen Lehrers. Er war es auch, der in Dianea den Grundstein für ihren Berufswunsch legte. „Dieses Talent darf nicht ungenutzt versanden.", waren stets seine Worte.

Und nun saß sie in London und wusste nicht wohin.

Da ihr Vater bald die rechte Hand des Zaubereiministers war, kam es, dass Mr. Fugde eines Abends von ihren Eltern zum Essen eingeladen war und somit auch Dianea kennenlernte.

Man kam in ein interessantes Gespräch, in dessen Verlauf auch ihr eigentlicher Berufswunsch angesprochen wurde. Dianea wurde ganz traurig und meinte nur tonlos:

„Ich hatte mich so sehr gefreut auf meinen zukünftigen Beruf."

Mr. Fugde tätschelte ihre Hand, blickte sie an und lächelte.

„Vielleicht lässt sich etwas tun für dich, mein Kind. Hast du schon einmal etwas von Hogwarts gehört, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in England?"

Dianea nickte. In der Schule wurde Hogwarts mal erwähnt und sie glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, auch ein Bild gesehen zu haben. Ein Schloss von gewaltigen Ausmaßen, mit Türmen und Zinnen, an einem See gelegen, hoch oben in Schottland.

Mitten in ihre Gedanken hinein sprach Mr. Fugde weiter:

„Ich kenne den dortigen Schulleiter, Prof. Dumbledore, sehr gut und könnte mir vorstellen, dass er mir mit dem Wunsch mach einer Praktikantenstelle sehr entgegenkommt. Der Zaubertränklehrer Prof. Snape ist der Beste auf seinem Gebiet und von ihm kannst du sicher noch viel lernen."

Begeisterung zeigte sich auf Dianeas Gesicht und schnell war abgemacht, dass Mr. Fugde sich umgehend mit Prof. Dumbledore in Verbindung setzen würde.

Und so kam es, dass Dianea Baxter wenige Tage später gemeinsam mit den Schülern in Kings Cross vom Gleis 93/4 in Richtung Hogwarts fuhr, aufgeregt und mit flauem Gefühl im Magen.

Was würde sie dort erwarten, wie würden Lehrer und Schüler sie aufnehmen und würde sie selbst sich dort ein ganzes Jahr lang wohlfühlen, weit weg vom Elternhaus?

Der erste Blick auf das erleuchtete Hogwarts, das sich majestätisch vom Nachthimmel abhob, war überwältigend.

Es war so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick und Dianea konnte es kaum erwarten, das riesige Schloss von innen zu sehen.

Prof. Dumbledore hieß sie herzlich willkommen und führte sie zu ihrem Platz in der großen Halle. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie vom Tisch des Lehrerkollegiums einen Blick durch die Halle warf. Dieser Glanz, die schwebenden Kerzen und die verzauberte Decke, die den Himmel darstellte und einen glauben ließ, man hätte beim Bau des Schlosses nach oben offen gelassen und säße nun unter freiem Himmel.

Aufmerksam folgte Dianea den Worten des Schulleiters und der Aufnahmezeremonie durch Prof. Mc Gonagall.

Dann wurde sie den Schülern und Lehrern als neue Praktikantin für Zaubertränke vorgestellt und ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen, begleitet von leichtem Applaus.

Dianeas Blick fiel auf den Mann an ihrer rechten Seite, der sie missmutig schon eine Weile musterte. Schwarze Augen blickten sie grimmig an, sein schwarzes schulterlanges Haar hing ihm leicht im Gesicht und ließen seine ziemlich große Hakennase noch deutlicher hervortreten.

Fröstelnd zog sie die Schultern hoch, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an ihre gute Erziehung, lächelte dem Mann mitten ins Gesicht und meinte:

„Guten Abend, Sir. Ich habe Ihren Namen leider noch nicht gehört."

„Ich bin Prof. Severus Snape, Ihr Mentor für das kommende Jahr.", knurrte er sie an.

Au Backe. Das kann ja heiter werden., dachte Dianea erschrocken. Ausgerechnet der grimmigste Lehrer musste es sein.

Doch sie wäre nicht Dianea, wenn sie sich von solchen Augen hätte ins Boxhorn jagen lassen. Ihr Kampfgeist und der Glaube an das Gute im Menschen erwachte in ihr, sodass sie sich schließlich doch auf den ersten Tag ihres Praktikums freute.

Welch ein Fehler.

Mit dem letzten Schüler schlüpfte Dianea am nächsten Morgen durch die Tür des Kerkerraumes und wurde sogleich von einer zynischen Stimme in Empfang genommen:

„Auch schon da, Miss Baxter? Wie erfreulich. In Zukunft sind Sie die Erste, verstanden?", raunzte er.

Seine eiskalten schwarzen Augen musterten sie von oben bis unten, dann wandte er sich um, ließ sie einfach stehen und begann Mit dem Unterricht.

„Wow, ist der immer so?", flüsterte Dianea dem Mädchen neben sich zu. Es war Hermine Granger. Diese schüttelte den Kopf und Dianea wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als Hermine antwortete:

„Noch schlimmer."

Dianea schluckte. Das würde ein tolles Jahr werden.

Während des weiteren Unterrichtes tat Prof. Snape so, als wäre seine neue Praktikantin nicht anwesend.

Als das Austeilen der Tränkezutaten und das Anschreiben der Zubereitung abgeschlossen waren und alle Schüler aufmerksam begannen, ihren Trank zu brauen, sah Dianea ihre Chance gekommen. Mutig ging sie nach vorn und stellte sich an die Seite des Lehrerpultes. Prof. Snape ignorierte sie einfach und Dianea verließ schon fast der Mut.

„Prof. Snape?", flüsterte sie.

Verärgert über die Störung blickte er sie wütend an und zischte leise: „Was gibt es?"

„Ich wollte wissen, was ich nun tun soll.", wisperte Dianea erschrocken.

„Wären Sie zur rechten Zeit erschienen, hätte ich Ihnen die Aufgaben zugewiesen, die Sie hier zu erledigen haben. Und jetzt stören Sie gefälligst nicht den Unterricht und setzen Sie sich leise in die letzte Bank."

Dianea spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen und wandte sich schnell um. Diesen Triumph wollte sie dem „Ekel" nicht gönnen.

Voll Wehmut dachte sie an ihre Schule in Deutschland zurück. Dort kannte man soetwas nicht, die Schüler wurden freundlich und mit einem gewissen Respekt behandelt, die Lehrer waren umgänglich und nett. Zwar manchmal auch streng, aber nicht bösartig und zynisch.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Hermine, die ihr zuzwinkerte und die Augen verdrehte. Da musste Dianea lächeln und dankte nur, dass „er" es nicht sah, sonst wäre der nächste „Anraunzer" fällig gewesen.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen waren nicht besser als ihr erster Tag. Severus Snape schien sich zum Ziel gesetzt zu haben, seine Praktikantin zum Aufgeben zu bewegen. Mit immer neuen Gemeinheiten brachte er sie an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruches.

Voller Grausen dachte Dianea an ihre letzte Stunde Zaubertränke bei den Zweitklässlern.

„Du meine Güte, nach welchen Kriterien wurde denn an Ihrer Schule benotet? Das weiß bei mir ja schon jeder Erstklässler.", fauchte Prof. Snape sie an, weil sie eine schwierige Frage nach einer Tränkezutat nicht gleich beantworten konnte.

Da gingen mit Dianea die Sicherungen durch und völlig vergessend, dass sie hier ihren Mentor und einen Lehrer vor sich hatte, schrie sie ungehalten:

„Verdammt noch mal, ich bin hierher gekommen, um noch etwas zu lernen und nicht, um mich in Grund und Boden niedermachen zu lassen. Ich war die Beste bei uns und wir haben auch viel gelernt, unter besseren Voraussetzungen wie hier, mit einem freundlicheren Lehrer. Sie sollten der Beste sein, wurde mir gesagt, doch anscheinend sind Sie die beste Giftspritze von Hogwarts."

Ehe Prof. Snape reagieren konnte und nur ein Wort über seine Lippen kam, knallte schon die schwere Kerkertür ins Schloss.

Mit offenen Mündern starrten ihn die Schüler an, einige feixten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Weitermachen, sofort!", brüllte Snape durch den Klassenraum und sofort senkten sich die Köpfe über die Schulbücher.

Fassungslos über sich selbst rannte Dianea über Flure und durch Gänge, blind vor Tränen und zuckte heftig zusammen, als eine Hand sie packte und festhielt. Mit feuchten Augen blickte sie in das gütige Gesicht von Prof. Dumbledore.

„Na, na Kindchen. So schlimm?"

Dianea konnte nur nicken, zu mehr war sie nicht imstande. Unaufhaltsam rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht und ein Schluchzen nach dem anderen schüttelte ihren Körper.

Prof. Dumbledore schob das zitternde Menschenbündel vor sich her und dirigierte sie wortlos in sein Büro. Dort brachte er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes einen starken Kaffee zum Vorschein und deutete Dianea zu trinken. Die Tasse bebte in ihren Händen und der Schulleiter befürchtete schon, sie möge mehr verschütten als trinken.

Langsam beruhigte sich die junge Frau und Prof. Dumbledore blickte sie abwartend an.

Stockend und noch immer von abgrundtiefen Schluchzern unterbrochen, erzählte Dianea von ihrer Entgleisung Prof. Snape gegenüber. Sie beschönigte nichts, ließ aber auch an dem Tränkelehrer kein gutes Haar. Als sie sich endlich Luft gemacht hatte, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und meinte abschließend:

„So, nun können Sie mich rauswerfen."

Von weit her hörte man Stimmengemurmel und Lachen, die Mittagspause hatte begonnen. Und somit war auch die Zaubertrankstunde beendet.

„Nun mal langsam, Dianea. So schnell wird bei uns nicht rausgeworfen. Wir werden abwarten, was unser guter Prof. Snape dazu sagen wird."

Dianea wurde blass. Eine Aussprache mit Snape? Das war, als würde man Öl ins Feuer gießen.

Bittend schaute sie auf Prof. Dumbledore und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als mit hartem Griff die schwere Eichentür geöffnet wurde und eben gerade erwähnter Prof. Snape hereingerauscht kam, mit wehendem Haar und aufgebauschtem Umhang.

Dianea duckte sich unwillkürlich in ihrem Stuhl.

Da gewahrte Snape seine Praktikantin, verharrte seinen Schritt und blickte sie zornig an. Da entdeckte er ihre rotgeweinten Augen und sah noch in den Augenwinkeln eine Träne glitzern.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß sie vor ihm und schien mit den Augen um Vergebung zu bitten.

Prof. Dumbledore sah abwechselnd von Snape zu Dianea, enthielt sich jedoch jeglicher Bemerkung.

Dianea wiederum erwartete ein Donnerwetter, ein Strafgericht, eine Standpauke. Doch nichts geschah.

Noch immer vergrub Snape seinen Blick in ihre dunkelgrünen Augen und Dianea spürte plötzlich, wie sie immer ruhiger wurde und sich ihre Nerven entspannten.

Dann wandte sich Prof. Snape unvermittelt an den Schulleiter.

„Prof. Dumbledore, ich benötige in einer bestimmten Angelegenheit Ihren Rat."

Überrascht hielt Dianea die Luft an, doch Prof. Dumbledore schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf und bedeutete ihr, das Büro zu verlassen.

Auf leisen Sohlen hastete sie zur Tür und schloss sie geräuschlos hinter sich.

Beinahe wäre sie mit Prof. Mc Gonagall zusammengeprallt, die Dianea nur mit schmalen Lippen musterte.

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte Dianea nur und eilte nun schnurgerade zur großen Halle, ehe das Mittagessen vorüber wäre. Plötzlich verspürte sie einen Bärenhunger, nun da die innere Anspannung langsam wich und dem Gefühl der Erleichterung Platz machte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lief Dianea zum Nachmittagsunterricht und stand sogar noch vor veschlossener Tür. Als Prof. Snape wenig später eintraf, musterte er seine Praktikantin nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, sagte aber kein einziges Wort.

Nachdem Dianea bereits fünf Minuten mitten im Klassenzimmer stand, schlich sie zum Schreibpult, räusperte sich, sodass Prof. Snape von seinem Pergament aufsah, und nuschelte:

„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Mein Benehmen war völlig unpassend und ich kann es verstehen, wenn Sie mich nun rauswerfen."

Mit durchdringendem Blick schaute Prof. Snape auf Dianea und erwiderte:

„Wie Prof. Dumbledore schon erwähnte, wird bei uns so schnell keiner hinausgeworfen. Obwohl ich nicht nur wenig Lust dazu hätte. Zügeln Sie in Zukunft Ihr Temperament."

Dianea nickte und Prof. Snape verspürte fast ein wenig Mitleid, wie sie so mit hängenden Schultern vor ihm stand.

Doch mit gewohnt eisiger Stimme sprach er:

„Wenn Sie nun die Güte haben und Ihre Aufgaben bei mir entgegennehmen. Schließlich sollen Sie bei mir etwas lernen. Denn ich bin wirklich der Beste auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankbrauerei."

Diese Worte klangen völlig emotionslos, bar jeden Stolzes oder Angeberei und Dianea wusste, dass er wirklich der Beste war.

Mit voller Konzentration verfolgte sie die Unterrichtsstunden, achtete auf jeden Wink des Professors und machte sich nebenbei eifrig Notizen über Randbemerkungen und Hinweise des Tränkelehrers.

Und mit stummen Erstaunen kommentierte Severus Snape den Lerneifer und auch das doch beachtliche Wissen seiner Praktikantin.

Doch noch brachte er es nicht über seine Lippen, Dianea zu loben.

Immer wieder verlangte er schwierigste Tränke, deren Zusammensetzung und die Herkunft der Zutaten von ihr, musste sie nächtelang pauken und Unmengen Pergamentrollen ausarbeiten und bei ihm abliefern.

Im Laufe der Zeit stellte Dianea fest, dass Severus Snape eigentlich ganz umgänglich war, jedenfalls solange es um sein Lieblingsthema ging, die Zaubertrankbrauerei.

Themen außerhalb dieses Bereiches blockte er ab, was die junge Frau ein wenig enttäuschte. Zu gerne hätte sie etwas mehr über den verschlossenen Mann erfahren und fasste sich eines Abends beim Einräumen ein Herz:

„Professor, sind Sie eigentlich schon lange hier in Hogwarts?"

Erstaunt blickte Snape die Praktikantin an und hob eine Augenbraue, ein Zeichen, dass ihm das Thema wenig behagte.

Traurig senkte Dianea den Kopf und arbeitete weiter, sortierte Tränkezutaten ein. Sie war kein Mensch, der stumm stundenlang neben einem anderen arbeiten konnte, ohne das ein einziges Wort gewechselt wurde.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen richtete Prof. Snape plötzlich doch das Wort an sie.

„Ich habe hier schon meine Schulzeit verbracht und nach Abschluss meiner Ausbildung hier die Stelle als Lehrer für Zaubertränke übernommen."

„Sie lieben Ihren Beruf sehr, nicht wahr?", flüsterte die junge Frau.

Severus schaute ihr in die Augen. „Ja, aber...Ach, das geht Sie nichts an."

Missmutig wandte er sich ab und ließ Dianea einfach stehen.

Doch sie wollte weiterreden, wollte seiner leisen dunklen Stimme lauschen, die ihr unter die Haut ging.

Daher wagte sie einen neuen Versuch.

„Was fasziniert Sie eigentlich an der Zaubertrankbrauerei so sehr?"

„Das könnte ich Sie auch fragen.", konterte Snape und ein unmerkliches Lächeln stahl sich in seine Mundwinkel.

Und ehe es Dianea so recht begriff, war sie mitten in ein interessantes Gespräch über Zaubertränke mit Prof. Snape vertieft, trankt mit ihm gemeinsam ein Butterbier und bemerkte nicht einmal wie die Zeit verging.

Beide saßen in einer Schulbank und selbst Severus Snape musste feststellen, sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt zu haben.

Mit Freude bemerkte er, mit Dianea eine ebenbürtige Partnerin mit ausgeprägtem Grundwissen zu haben.

Erst weit nach Mitternacht blickten beide erschrocken auf die Uhr und mit einem leichten „Ratzeputz" - Zauber sorgte Prof. Snape schnell für Ordnung, dann verließen beide den Klassenraum. Zufällig hatten beide auch den selben Weg in die Räumlichkeiten und so brachte Prof. Snape die etwas aufgeregte Dianea bis vor ihre Tür.

„Gute Nacht, Professor. Und danke für den netten Abend.", flüsterte Dianea und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Nach kurzem Zögern griff er zu und drückte ihre Hand sanft: „Gute Nacht, Dianea."

Dann wandte er sich ab und eilte seinen Räumlichkeiten zu.

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat die junge Frau in ihr Wohnzimmer und lehnte sich an die geschlossene Tür. Ein leises Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie an die Stunden mit Prof. Snape zurück dachte und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Dianea bei der Erinnerung an seine Stimme die ihren Vornamen auf eine ihm eigene Art ausgesprochen hatte.

4.

Doch schon am nächsten Morgen sank ihre Laune auf den Nullpunkt, denn als bereute Prof. Snape den letzten Abend, war er so unausstehlich wie noch nie.

Die Schüler stöhnten und verdrehten die Augen, sodass es Punkteabzug und Strafarbeit hagelte und auch Dianea nicht verschont blieb.

„Können Sie nicht rechts von links unterscheiden?", blaffte er sie an. „Ich sagte ausdrücklich DREIMAL LINKS GERÜHRT und nicht rechts."

Und mit einem Zauberstabschlenker leerte er Dianeas Kessel, in dem sie in mühsamer Arbeit gemeinsam mit den Sechstklässlern einen schwierigen Aufbautrank herstellen sollte.

Tapfer schluckte sie ihren Ärger herunter und blieb still.

„Gehen Sie nach nebenan und räumen den Vorratsschrank auf.", raunzte Snape.

Und Dianea sah zu, dass sie schnellstens verschwand.

Nach Beendigung der Unterrichtsstunde wandte sich Prof. Snape dem Raum mit dem Vorratsschrank zu und fand alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt. Ordnungsgemäß waren alle Zutaten systematisch sortiert und nachgefüllt. Am Schrank hing ein kleiner Zettel: „Fühle mich nicht wohl. Bin bei Madam Pomfrey."

Die Medihexe hörte sich Dianeas Beschwerden an und meinte lapidar:

„Sie brauchen mal eine Snape-freie Zeit, Kindchen. Ich gebe Ihnen einen leichten Schlaftrank, den nehmen Sie gleich hier ein und wenn Sie ausgeschlafen haben sollten Sie diesen hier nehmen." Damit reichte Madam Pomfrey eine kleine Phiole mit einem Aufbau- und Stärkungsmittel.

„Ich unterrichte Prof. Snape davon, dass Sie den Rest der Woche von mir krankgemeldet sind."

Dianea saß auf einem Krankenbett, baumelte mit den Beinen und blickte Madam Pomfrey an: „Meinen Sie nicht, Prof. Snape ist darüber ungehalten?", murmelte die junge Frau.

„Krank ist krank und außerdem bin ich hier die Medihexe und nicht Prof. Snape. Ich werde auch mit dem Schulleiter darüber reden."

Unwillkürlich duckte sich Dianea: „Ich will aber keinen Ärger, bitte."

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Für Krankheit kann niemand etwas. Und jetzt ist Schluss. Hier, nehmen Sie den Schlaftrank und dann ab in Ihr Bett, sonst behalte ich Sie noch bei mir im Krankenflügel.", rief sie rigoros und Dianea merkte, hier gab es keinen Widerspruch.

Folgsam schluckte sie den gereichten Trank, packte die andere Phiole in eine kleine Tasche ihres Umhanges und suchte ihre Räumlichkeiten auf.

Wie lange sie genau geschlafen hatte, konnte Dianea nicht sagen, doch als sie erwachte neigte sich der Tag dem Ende zu und die Dämmerung legte sich über das Land.

Sie fühlte sich noch ein wenig schläfrig und so griff Dianea nach dem Aufbau- und Stärkungstrank, öffnete die Phiole behutsam und trank den Inhalt leer.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche machte sich lautstark ihr Magen bemerkbar und ihr fiel ein, dass sie bereits zwei Mahlzeiten verpasst hatte.

Sie langte nach ihrem Zauberstab, machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche, den Eingang hatten ihr Harry, Ron und Hermine bei einem ihrer abendlichen Streifzüge gezeigt, und hoffte dort auf ein bisschen Nahrung.

Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen versorgten sie aufmerksam mit allen erdenklichen Leckereien und kühlem Kürbissaft, bis Dianea glaubte jeden Moment zu platzen.

„Dobby möchte Miss Baxter gerne noch helfen.", meinte der Hauself mit großen Augen.

„Danke Dobby, ganz lieb von euch, aber das reicht ja bis nächste Woche. Jetzt muss ich aber wieder gehen. Tschüß."

Unterdessen war es Nacht geworden und Hogwarts lag in Dunkelheit.

„Lumos.", murmelte sie und beleuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab den Weg.

Sie lief Gänge und Flure entlang, stieg Treppen herauf und herunter und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass sie sich total verlaufen hatte.

Weit und breit war niemand zu entdecken, da die Schüler zu dieser Zeit ihre Gemeinschafträume nicht mehr verlassen durften.

Dianea trat an ein Fenster, um sich zu orientieren wo sie sich befand, doch die Nacht hatte Hogwarts fest im Griff und alles lag in völliger Dunkelheit.

Resigniert lehnte sie ihre Stirn an das kühle Glas der Fensterscheibe. Wo könnte sie nur ungefähr sein? Wo war die große Treppe, die in die riesige Eingangshalle führte?

„Ich muss weiter.", ermahnte sich Dianea selbst.

Mit ihrem Zauberstab leuchtete sie den Gang entlang, den sie gekommen war und entschied sich für den Weg zurück bis zur nächsten Biegung und dann eventuell eine andere Abzweigung.

Sie spürte ihr Herz vor Aufregung bis in den Hals und bei der Vorstellung, die ganze Nacht durch Hogwarts zu irren, trieb ihr den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn.

Warum begegnete ihr nicht wenigstens Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister? Soviel sie wusste, machte er doch mit Mrs. Noris Nachtkontrollen.

An der nächsten Ecke leuchtete sie in den Gang hinein. Von hier war sie gekommen. Geradeaus oder doch um die nächste Biegung?

Der Zauberstab in ihren Händen fing an zu beben.

Erneut wandte sie sich um und blickte in den Gang zurück, den sie gerade verlassen hatte.

„Verdammt, wo bin ich?", entfuhr es ihr laut.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie in Panik herumfahren und vor Schreck fiel ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand. Sein Licht kroch behäbig über den Boden und verlor sich irgendwo in den Tiefen des Ganges.

Dianeas Atem ging stoßweise und ihr Herz verlor völlig seinen Takt.

Unfähig, sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen, blickte sie geradewegs in zwei kalte schwarze Augen, sah sie das zynische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und hörte die leise gezischten Worte, die klirrten wie Eis:

„Soweit ich unterrichtet bin, hat man Sie mir als krank gemeldet. Aus welchem Grund finde ich Sie nun hier nachts durch die Gänge schleichen? Auch als Praktikantin unterliegen Sie den Regeln der Schule. Also was suchen Sie um diese Zeit hier?", herrschte er sie an.

Gerade noch zitternd, regte sich bei Dianea nun der Widerspruchsgeist. Sie war sich keiner Schuld bewusst und diese harten Worte trafen ihr Innerstes. Sie forderte Gerechtigkeit.

„ Ich musste von Madam Pomfrey verordnet einen Schlaftrank nehmen und bin erst gegen Abend aufgewacht. Nach zwei verpassten Mahlzeiten quälte mich der Hunger und ich bin in der Küche gewesen.", schleuderte sie Prof. Snape entgegen.

Ihre Augen blitzten kampfeslustig, doch sie bekam gerade noch die Temperamentskurve, ehe sie sich wieder irgendwelche Entgleisungen leistete.

„Ich habe mich total verirrt und suche schon seit einer Ewigkeit meine Zimmer.", presste sie zerknirscht zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

Severus Snape musterte sie noch immer mit grimmigem Blick.

„Konnten Sie sich mit dem Zauberstab keine Mahlzeit besorgen? Beim Aufrufezauber wohl geschlafen?", fuhr er sie höhnisch an.

Schuldbewusst senkte Dianea kurz den Kopf, aber sie würde ihm bestimmt nicht erzählen, dass dieses Zauberei-Thema wirklich nicht ihre Stärke war.

Mutig blickte sie ihm mitten in seine schwarzen Augen und meinte aufmüpfig:

Bringen Sie mich nun bitte in meine Räumlichkeiten, oder wollen Sie mich die ganze Nacht hier stehen lassen?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte die Farbe von blass zu zornesrot, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und seine Lippen waren nur noch ein zusammen gepresster Strich.

„Sie sind...", zischte Snape gefährlich leise.

Instinktiv sprang Dianea zwei Schritte rückwärts, aus Angst, Prof. Snape ging ihr an die Kehle.

Dieser ging langsam auf Dianea zu, einen undurchdringlichen Blick starr auf sie gerichtet, sodass die junge Frau versuchte, Abstand zwischen sich und Severus Snape zu halten. Sie stolperte rückwärts, als es plötzlich nicht mehr weiter ging. Sie hatte sich selbst in eine Falle manövriert.

Sie stand genau in der Ecke der Abzweigung und Snape kam ihr gefährlich nahe. In einer Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab und leuchtete Dianea damit mitten ins Gesicht. Geblendet sah sie kurze Zeit nur kleine Lichtblitze vor sich, doch als Prof. Snape den Stab sinken ließ, erkannte Dianea panisch, dass der Tränkelehrer keine zwei Zentimeter entfernt vor ihr stand, die freie Hand genau neben ihrem Kopf an der Wand abgestützt.

Sein Gesicht war beängstigend nahe und ihr Blick tauchte tief in seine tunnelschwarzen Augen. Sie atmete seinen herb würzigen Geruch ein und spürte einen leichten Schwindel.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie seine dunkle Stimme:

„Sie sind ein ziemlich vorlautes Ding."

Und soweit dieses noch möglich war, trat Severus Snape noch näher an Dianea heran. Sie spürte seinen Körper an ihrem und sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht.

Noch immer hielten seine schwarzen Augen sie fest, sein schulterlanges schwarzglänzendes Haar kitzelte sanft ihre Wange und seine Lippen berührten fast ihren Mund.

Wie ein Hauch, rauh und heiser, klangen seine nächsten Worte:

„Sie spielen mit dem Feuer, Miss Baxter."


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo ihr Lieben, möchte mal nachfragen ob diese Story - mit weniger Erotik - auch bei euch ankommt, habe übrigens den Review Trakt auch für die Anonymen geöffnet lol, sorry mein Fehler, sagt mir doch bitte auch ob euch die Kapitel zu lang sind,

viel Spaß eure Severina

Noch ehe Dianea den Sinn dieser Worte richtig erfassen konnte, war der Zauber des Augenblickes verflogen.

Fest packte Snape sie an einem Arm und schob sie in den Gang.

„Sie möchten doch zu Ihren Räumlichkeiten, oder irre ich mich da?", meinte Prof. Snape und seine Stimme klang kalt und teilnahmslos wie immer.

Dianea fühlte sich wie aus einem warmen Meer auftauchend und in einen Eiskübel gesteckt. Eben noch spürte sie ein aufregendes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut, jetzt war dort nur noch eine Gänsehaut, hervorgerufen von der eisigen Kälte welche ihr entgegen schlug.

Mühsam kämpfte Dianea ihre Tränen herunter und schalt sich selbst eine Närrin. Was hatte sie eigentlich geglaubt wollte Prof. Snape tun?

Bei ihren Räumlichkeiten angekommen ließ der Tränkelehrer seine Praktikantin einfach stehen und rauschte wortlos davon.

Wütend knallte Dianea Baxter die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und überließ sich endlich ihren Tränen.

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief Dianea das Frühstück und erwachte erst, als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand und ihre Nase frech kitzelte.

„Hatschi."

Erschrocken blickte Dianea auf die Uhr, erinnerte sich jedoch an ihre Krankmeldung und ließ sich genüsslich zurück in ihre Kissen fallen. Gemächlich räkelte sie ihren Körper unter der wärmenden Decke und zuckte zurück, als sie ein Bein herausstreckte.

„Huh, ist das kalt.", schüttelte sie sich.

Schnell griff die junge Frau ihren Zauberstab und ließ ein lustiges Feuer im Kamin aufflackern.

Der Herbst hatte bereits Einzug gehalten und es wurde kühl in den Mauern von Hogwarts.

Die Wärme des Kaminfeuers machte Dianea etwas schläfrig und sie dachte träge an die letzte Nacht. An die schwarzen Augen in denen sie sich verloren hatte, den herb männlichen Geruch und seine Nähe.

Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf und sprang aus dem Bett. Mädchen, du brauchst unbedingt eine kalte Dusche., schimpfte sie zu sich selbst, als sie das leise aufkommende Prickeln auf ihrer Haut bemerkte.

Kurz vor der Mittagszeit schlenkerte Dianea langsam zur großen Halle, wo ihr bereits köstliche Düfte entgegen wehten. Schmerzhaft begann ihr Magen zu knurren.

Dianea Baxter verhielt kurz ihren Schritt, als sie bemerkte, dass der Platz neben ihrem bereits besetzt war.

Einen tiefen Atemzug genommen und zur vollen Größe aufgereckt lief sie schnurgerade auf ihren Stuhl zu und mit einem „Mahlzeit" auf den Lippen ließ sie sich fallen.

Snape blickte sie finster an, um wenig später mit einem zynischen Grinsen zu fragen:

„Haben wir uns wieder verirrt, Miss Baxter?"

Eine wogende Welle voller Wut überschwappte Dianea und bissig konterte sie:

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es Ihnen erging, Prof. Snape. Ich jedenfalls habe den direkten Weg aus meinen Räumlichkeiten genommen, wo ich mich wunderbar ausgeschlafen habe und bis eben auch noch gut gelaunt war."

Sprachs und griff zu einer Schüssel, gefüllt mit köstlichem Gemüse.

Sie begann gerade mit ihrem Mahl, als die Gabel ihren Händen entglitt, da hart ihr Handgelenk ergriffen wurde.

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit.", zischte Snape gefährlich leise. Dianea kannte diesen Ton und fand es vernünftiger, jetzt zu schweigen.

So unterhielt sie sich ein wenig mit Prof. Sprout und bemühte sich, die Mahlzeit schnell zu beenden.

Mit Erleichterung nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass Prof. Snape im Begriff war seinen Platz zu verlassen, als er sich zu ihr herunter beugte und fast befehlend zu ihr sagte:

„Heute nachmittag erwarte ich Sie 4.00Uhr in meinem Büro. Pünktlich!"

Und Dianea spürte, dass er am liebsten noch etwas von „verirren" gesagt hätte und nur der Blick des Schulleiters, der ihn etwas tadelnd ansah, hinderte ihn wohl daran.

Mit schweißnassen Händen und wild pochendem Herzen klopfte Dianea Baxter am Nachmittag pünktlich um 4.00Uhr an Snapes Bürotür.

Ein kehliges „Herein" erklang und vorsichtig öffnete die junge Frau die schwere Kerkertür.

Prof. Snape stand an seinem Labortisch und füllte behutsam eine dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit in kleine Phiolen und verkorkte diese.

„Wermutaufguss und geriebene Affodillwurzel - der Schlaftrank der lebenden Toten.", flüsterte Dianea leise und Snape wandte sich überrascht um. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er seine Praktikantin.

Mit seinen Schülern hatte Prof. Snape diesen Trank nie zubereitet, aus Angst, dieser Haufen von Dummköpfen würde sich selbst in einen todesähnlichen Tiefschlaf versetzen. Woher wusste Dianea so sicher, wie dieser Trank aussah?

Dianea ahnte seine unausgesprochene Frage und meinte nebenbei:

„Haben wir bereits im dritten Schuljahr gebraut."

Wenn Prof. Snape überrascht war, so ließ er es sich jedoch nicht anmerken.

„Schön, schön.", meinte er lapidar.

Dianea kämpfte bereits mit ihrer aufkeimenden Wut, drehte sich dann aber wortlos herum und schlenderte an den vollgestellten Regalen entlang.

Warum tat er das? Warum reizte er sie immer bis zum Äußersten und behandelte sie so kalt und schnippisch?

Dianea wollte heraus finden, warum Severus Snape so unnahbar, so zynisch und kalt, so herzlos war. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn in ihrer spontanen Art geradeheraus gefragt.

Gedankenverloren hielt sie ein Glas mit einer scheußlichen Kreatur in den Händen, ohne es zu betrachten. Ihre Gedanken waren weit weg, als eine leise Stimme genau hinter ihr flüsterte:

„Interessantes Geschöpf, nicht war?"

Dianea traf fast der Schlag und das Glas entglitt ihren Händen.

„Klirr!", dieses Geräusch war wie ein Donnerschlag in ihren Ohren und sie hielt den Atem an. Was würde folgen?

„Reparo.", murmelte Snape und das Gefäß fügte sich um die Kreatur herum wieder zusammen.

„Professor, ich... es tut mir leid...ich konnte doch...", mit hängenden Schultern stammelte sie unzusammenhängend eine Entschuldigung.

Severus Snape trat auf Dianea zu, fasste sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Beruhigen Sie sich."

Erstaunt schaute ihn seine Praktikantin an.

„Sie mussten sich ja erschrecken.", fuhr Snape fort und Dianea glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen.

Snape entschuldigte sich, indirekt jedenfalls.

Noch immer stand die junge Frau fassungslos vor dem Mann, den sie nun überhaupt nicht mehr verstand und verlor sich wieder in seine unglaublich schwarzen Augen, die ihr gar nicht mehr so kalt vorkamen. Sie spürte seine Hände, die noch immer auf ihren Schultern lagen und widerstand nur mit größter Anstrengung dem Verlangen, sich einfach anzulehnen an seine Schultern, den Duft der von ihm ausging einzuatmen und die Zeit und die Welt anzuhalten.

„Miss Baxter.", jemand schüttelte sie störend an ihren Oberarmen.

„Miss Baxter. Sie träumen."

Wie erwachend schaute sich Dianea um und gewahrte den zynischen, leicht belustigten Zug auf Snapes Gesicht.

Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie jetzt nur wieder getan?

„Wenn Ihre Sinne wieder klar sind, könnten wir uns vielleicht mal unterhalten.", meinte Prof. Snape sarkastisch und Dianea spürte, wie die Röte in ihr Gesicht schoss.

Hatte Severus Snape irgend etwas mitbekommen, war ihr Gesichtsausdruck so verräterisch gewesen?

„Ich habe alle meine Sinne beisammen, Professor.", knurrte sie junge Frau und versuchte damit, ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

„Um so besser.", meinte Snape kalt und funkelte sie an.

„Wenn Sie etwas lernen wollen, reicht es nicht, dem Unterricht beizuwohnen, denn ich nehme doch an, dass Sie dieses Wissen bereits von Ihrer Schulzeit her mitbringen. Daher werden Sie in Zukunft nur noch den Unterrichtsstunden der Sechst- und Siebentklässlern beiwohnen. Statt der anderen Stunden sehe ich Sie daher nachmittags und abends bis 10.00 Uhr in meinem Büro. Hier erhalten Sie Zusatzstunden von mir. Das soll schließlich kein Urlaubsjahr für Sie werden.", setzte ihr der Tränkelehrer auseinander.

„Ja, Sir.", kommentierte Dianea nur.

Snape schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Was wollten Sie werden?"

„Eigentlich Lehrerin für Zaubertränke.", murmelte die junge Frau.

„Warum „eigentlich"?", meinte Snape erstaunt.

„Weil es nicht genügend freie Stellen gibt an den Zaubererschulen. Wenn nicht irgendwo ein Platz frei wird, stehen meine Chancen ziemlich schlecht." Traurig brachte Dianea ihre Worte hervor.

Prof. Snape fand darauf keine Erwiderung, oder ihm war es schlicht und einfach egal.

Er wandte sich um und schritt zu seinem riesigen Schreibtisch.

„Kommen Sie, kommen Sie. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit auf Sie zu warten.", brummte er über seine Schultern hinweg.

Leise murmelte Dianea: „Am liebsten sollte ich schon da sein, ehe er nur daran denkt."

„Das wäre eine Variante.", tönte es vom Schreibtisch her und Dianea verschluckte sich fast an ihrem nächsten Atemzug.

Hier darfst du nicht mal laut denken., schoss es ihr erschauernd durch den Kopf.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden summten die Worte in ihren Ohren und sie glaubte, vor lauter Anweisungen, Hinweisen, Ratschlägen, benötigten Lehrmitteln und passendem Verhalten würde ihr der Kopf platzen.

Als sie endlich entlassen war, glaubte sie ersticken zu müssen und eilte durch das hohe Eingangsportal hinaus ins Freie.

Tief atmete sie die kühle feuchte Luft in ihre Lunge und lief in die Dämmerung hinein.

Nur Abstand gewinnen und nichts mehr hören und sehen müssen.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit blickte sie auf den See hinaus und beobachtete die ziehenden Wolken, die sich auf seiner Oberfläche spiegelten. Ein kalter Wind kam auf und Dianea zog fröstelnd ihren Umhang fester um sich.

„Hallo Dianea.", brummte eine gutmütige Stimme neben ihr.

„Hallo Hagrid.", wandte sich die Angesprochene um und schaute auf den großen Mann neben sich.

„Was machst du noch hier draußen? Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen.", wollte Hagrid wissen.

Dianea schluckte: „Ich brauchte einfach mal etwas frische Luft. Prof. Snape hat mich heute nachmittag so vollgestopft mit Worten, dass ich dringend raus musste und was anderes sehen."

„Ist Prof. Snape sehr schlimm?", fragte Hagrid weiter.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte Dianea, doch es lag ihr nicht, sich hinter dem Rücken der anderen schlecht über ihn zu äußern.

„Nein, er ist eigentlich in Ordnung.", meinte sie kurz.

„Mmh, na ja." Es war nicht ersichtlich, ob Hagrid ihre Worte glaubte und sie wollte schnell das Thema wechseln.

„Was machen denn eigentlich deine...Aua." Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei kam aus Dianeas Kehle und sie stürzte auf den harten Sandboden.

Hilflos stand Hagrid mit hängenden Armen neben ihr.

„Was ist los? Hast du dir was getan?"

Dann sah er die Bescherung. Dianea war in ein Loch am Wegrand getreten, nicht sehr groß, aber tief. Aus einer Wunde am Unterschenkel rann Blut, denn ein spitzer Knochen hatte sich durch die Haut gebohrt.

Leise wimmernd lag die junge Frau zu seinen Füßen.

„Hagrid, hilf mir.", bettelte sie tonlos.

„Was soll ich denn tun? Ich hole Prof. Dumbledore." Und schon wollte er davoneilen.

Für Hagrid war Dumbledore der Retter in jeder Situation.

„Hagrid.", flüsterte Dianea, „nimm mich mit. Madam Pomfrey..."

Als Hagrid die junge Frau aufhob und zum Schloss trug, hatte sie bereits eine gnädige Ohnmacht von ihren Schmerzen befreit.

In der Eingangshalle gab es gleich einen Riesentumult, da das Abendessen beendet war und die Schüler im Begriff waren ihre Gemeinschaftsräume aufzusuchen.

Im Nu war Hagrid umringt von einer lärmenden Schülerschar. Manche Mädchen kreischten erschrocken auf, als sie seine Last sahen und das Blut, dass sich nun als kleine Pfütze am Boden sammelte.

Plötzlich teilte sich die Menge und Dumbledore, gefolgt von den Professoren Mc Gonagall und Snape, eilten herbei.

Ehe Hagrid auch nur ein Wort hervorgebracht hatte, packte der Schulleiter seinen Arm und dirigierte ihn aus der Eingangshalle.

„Prof. Dumbledore. Vielleicht wäre es am besten, wir bringen sie in mein Büro und holen Madam Pomfrey herunter.", meldete sich Snape und ging voraus, in der Annahme, man würde ihm folgen.

In seinem Büro öffnete Severus Snape eine kleine Nebentür, die in einen winzigen Raum führte, in dem eigentlich nur ein Bett stand. Hier nächtigte er, wenn es nachts spät wurde und er den Weg zu seinen Räumlichkeiten nicht mehr in Kauf nehmen wollte.

Vorsichtig bettete Hagrid die Ohnmächtige auf das Bett und zog ihr behutsam die Schuhe aus. Erschreckt zuckte er zusammen, als Dianea leise stöhnte.

Da erschien zum Glück Madam Pomfrey und besah sich sofort die Wunde.

„Ein offener Unterschenkelbruch. Ich werde die Blutung stillen und dann muss sie hoch in den Krankenflügel. Hier kann ich nicht viel tun.", gab Madam Pomfrey Auskunft.

Während Hagrid in Snapes Büro Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. Mc Gonagall den Unfallhergang schilderte, ging in dem kleinen Zimmerchen Prof. Snape der Medihexe zur Hand, da sich in seinen Tränkevorräten zur Heilung benötigten Tinkturen befanden.

Immer wieder stöhnte die junge Frau leise und einmal murmelte sie fast unverständlich

„Severus".

Die Medihexe arbeitete mit unbeteiligter Miene weiter, so als wäre nichts an ihre Ohren gedrungen, während Snape die Lippen zusammen presste und mit der Röte in seinem Gesicht kämpfte.

Endlich war die Blutung gestoppt und Madam Pomfrey sorgte für eine Trage, auf die man Dianea vorsichtig bettete. Mit großen Schritten eilte Snape aus dem Raum und rauschte an Prof. Dumbledore und Minerva vorbei hinaus auf den Gang.

Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen?, wütete es in seinem Inneren. Doch langsam wurde ihm klar, es kam aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein heraus. Sie war ohnmächtig. Aber was hatte er in ihrem Unterbewusstsein zu suchen?

In seine Gedanken hinein öffnete sich die Kerkertür und gefolgt von Madam Pomfrey schwebte die Trage mit der immer noch bewusstlosen Dianea an ihm vorbei. Kurz fiel sein Blick auf ihr blasses Gesicht, da spürte er die Augen der Medihexe auf sich ruhen. Doch ehe sie den Mund zu einer Bemerkung geöffnet hatte, wandte sich der Tränkelehrer ab und rauschte zurück in sein Büro.

„Schade.", murmelte Madam Pomfrey, dann dirigierte sie die Trage in den Krankenflügel.

upps -war das ein Abgang??? ggg


	3. Chapter 3

und schon geht es weiter... wünsche viel Vergnügen, eure Severina

Bereits drei Tage später sprang Dianea putzmunter durch den Krankensaal und versuchte Madam Pomfrey zu überreden, sie aus ihrer Obhut zu entlassen. Sie wollte die letzten Herbstsonnenstrahlen genießen, die verführerisch durch die Fensterscheiben lockten, wollte sich bei Hagrid für seine Hilfe bedanken und endlich wieder unter Menschen sein.

Die Medihexe hatte sich während der Zeit rührend um sie gekümmert, doch leider kannte sie nur ein Thema: Prof. Snape.

Wie Dianea denn mit ihm auskommt, ob er zu ihr auch so bösartig und kalt sei, was sie beide denn nachmittags und abends so machen, lernte sie denn auch genug bei ihm?

Als der Medihexe jedoch unbeabsichtigt herausrutschte, dass Dianea während ihrer Ohnmacht in seinem Bett im Büro gelegen und ihn auch noch beim Vornamen gerufen hatte, da wäre die junge Praktikantin am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

Zudem war es ziemlich nervig, der Medihexe zu erklären, das es zwischen Prof. Snape und ihr keinerlei private Kontakte gab und sie sich bestimmt auch nicht beim Vornamen nannten.

Nachdem Dianea zum hundertsten Male gefragt und gebettelt hatte, entließ Madam Pomfrey endlich den Quälgeist.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte die junge Frau zu ihren Räumlichkeiten und zog sich bequeme Sachen über. Sie warf noch einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte und sah Rauch aus dem Schornstein steigen. Also war er daheim.

Dianea war gerade im Begriff die Tür zu öffnen, als es klopfte. Erschrocken fuhr sie zurück und überlegte, wer sie wohl aufsuchen wollte. Das nächste Klopfen klang schon etwas energischer und Dianea beschloss zu öffnen.

Langsam gab Dianea die Tür einen Spalt breit frei und sah genau in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore.

„Immer so vorsichtig?", fragte er lachend.

Da trat die junge Frau zur Seite und ließ den Schulleiter eintreten.

„Entschuldigung, doch ich konnte mir nicht erklären, wer schon wissen sollte, dass ich hier bin.", meinte Dianea.

„Ach Kindchen, mir bleibt nichts verborgen.", antwortete Dumbledore augenzwinkernd.

„Nein, im Ernst. Ich wollte im Krankenflügel einen Besuch machen, als mir Madam Pomfrey etwas pikiert mitteilte, Sie hätten es sehr eilig gehabt die Krankenstation zu verlassen."

Da erzählte ihm Dianea in kurzen Sätzen ihr Martyrium an Fragen und Vermutungen, bis Dumbledore in ein herzliches Lachen ausbrach.

„Unsere gute Poppy wird sich wohl nicht mehr ändern. Sie interessiert alles brennend. Aber ich bin vielleicht auch nicht anders, Dianea. Kommen Sie denn mit Prof. Snape einigermaßen aus? Ich weiß, er ist nicht einfach zu nehmen und manchmal doch ungenießbar, aber lernen können Sie bei ihm eine ganze Menge."

Dianea nickte.

„Ich komme eigentlich gut mit ihm aus, von einigen Ausnahmen abgesehen. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch ein bisschen an mir. Mein Temperament spielt mit oft einen Streich und lässt mich Dinge tun oder sagen, die ich nicht möchte. Und das verärgert Prof. Snape vielleicht.", meinte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Lassen Sie den Kopf nicht hängen, Dianea. Geben Sie sich einfach so wie Sie sind, natürlich und offen. Vor allem versuchen Sie bei Prof. Snape Humor zu zeigen, nicht alles so ernst und verbissen nehmen. Glauben Sie mir, Kindchen, der Mann hat auch andere Seiten, man muss nur warten. Lernen Sie sich beide richtig kennen, ein Thema - die Zaubertrankbrauerei - wäre eine gute Grundlage, alles andere findet sich."

Dumbledore musterte sie verschmitzt über seine glänzenden Brillengläser hinweg und zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu.

Dianea stand völlig verdutzt vor dem alten Mann und verstand seine Andeutungen nicht. Oder wollte sie die Worte nicht verstehen, obgleich ihr die Bedeutung völlig klar war? Dianea sah ertappt zu Boden.

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Schulleiter zu und meinte:

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht...", aber sie sprach ins Leere. Prof. Dumbledore hatte das Zimmer unbemerkt verlassen und Dianea mit seinen Andeutungen allein gelassen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, dann griff sie nach ihrer Jacke, vergaß Andeutungen und Probleme und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie leichtfüssig durch das Schloss und über die Wiesen. Erst kurz vor Hagrids Hütte verhielt sie ihre Schritte und lauschte auf die Stimmen, die aus dem geöffneten Fenster zu ihr drangen. Es folgte ein fröhliches Lachen und Dianea erkannte Hermines Stimme. Dann waren sicher auch Ron und Harry nicht weit.

Nun war es gewiss, das würde ein lustiger Nachmittag werden, denn wo das Dreiergespann auftauchte, waren Spaß und Neckereien angesagt.

Dianea griff zur Klinke, bereit die Tür mit einem Überraschungsangriff zu öffnen, als einige Wortfetzen an ihr Ohr schlugen.

„...ob Snape Dianea rausekeln will?"

„...denke, hat vielleicht andere Gründe."

„...Dianea vielleicht Gefühle?"

Der Wunsch, einzutreten, verblasste in Dianea und erschüttert wandte sie sich von der Tür ab.

Snape und sie waren Gespräch in Hogwarts, ein Gedanke, der sie peinlich berührte. Wann hatten sie dazu Anlass gegeben? Die Vorstellung, man könnte Prof. Snape und ihr irgend etwas nachsagen, bereitete ihr körperliches Unbehagen. Und was bedeutete überhaupt, sie hätte Gefühle? Der einzige Berührungspunkt zwischen ihr und Severus Snape war Zaubertrankbrauerei und dabei fühlte Dianea meist nicht mehr als Wut. Wut über die Art und Weise, wie Snape mit ihr umging.

In Dianea überschlugen sich die Gedanken und sie erwägte ernsthaft, ihren Schritten eine andere Richtung zu geben.

Lustlos schlich sie in Richtung verbotener Wald, als eine helle Stimme sie rief.

„Dianea, Hallo. Komm doch rein zu uns."

Hermine hatte sie bei einem zufälligen Blick aus dem Fenster entdeckt und nun gab es kein Entrinnen mehr. Welche Ausrede sollte Dianea auch gebrauchen? Eine wichtige Verabredung ? Himmel - mit wem?

Und so lenkte sie zum zweiten Mal ihre Schritte zu Hagrids Hütte.

Mit einem unbefangenen Lächeln trat sie ein, darauf bedacht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, welche Worte sie vorhin vernommen hatte.

Es wurde doch ein lustiger Nachmittag, bei dem das Thema „Snape" aussen vorgelassen wurde.

Hagrid wollte große Worte nicht hören, „war ja nüscht weiter.", nuschelte er errötend und verlegen und so beließ es Dianea bei einem einfachen „Danke" und einem festen Händedruck.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss fiel das Thema „Hogsmeade" und das am Wochenende der letzte Besuch anstand. Ausgiebig wurde nun diskutiert über die Sachen, welche man noch ganz „dringend" besorgen müsste, schließlich sei bald Weihnachten.

„Prof. Snape haben wir noch nie in Hogsmeade gesehen.", rutschte es Hermine heraus. Schuldbewusst senkte sie den Kopf und blickte verstohlen seitlich auf Dianea.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte das Thema nicht berühren. Wenn es dir peinlich ist oder unangenehm."

„Da gibt es nichts, was mir peinlich sein müsste.", fauchte Dianea schärfer als beabsichtigt, um sich gleich darauf bei der erschreckt zusammen gefahrenen Hermine zu entschuldigen.

Sobald das Wort „Snape" fiel, läuteten bei der jungen Frau die Alarmglocken und das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Auf alle Fälle beschäftigte sie sich mehr mit dem Tränkelehrer, als ihr lieb war.

Eine Weile lief Hermine schweigend neben ihr her und Dianea spürte noch eine leise Missstimmung zwischen ihnen beiden.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal fragen, ob er mich begleitet.", meinte Dianea scherzhaft, doch Hermine war für diesen Vorschlag sofort Feuer und Flamme. Da halfen keine noch so lauten Proteste, Hermine malte sich schon in den lebhaftesten Farben aus, wie Prof. Snape auf Dianeas Frage reagieren würde.

„Feige?", fragte Hermine enttäuscht.

Das ging natürlich an Dianeas Ehre und da niemand sie als feige bezeichnen durfte, hörte man kurz darauf ihre Stimme:

„Also gut, heute nach dem Abendessen zu ich es."

„Was tust du?", wandte sich Harry neugierig um und auch Ron blieb stehen.

„Dianea fragt Snape nach dem Abendessen, ob er sie am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade begleitet.", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus.

„Quatsch.", meinte Harry ungläubig.

Doch als Dianea seinen fragenden Blick mit einem Nicken beantwortete, fiel ihm fast die Kinnlade herunter.

„Echt abgefahren, wirklich. Du hast Mut." Ron bekam beinahe einen Hustenanfall vor Begeisterung.

Zum Glück betraten sie nun die Eingangshalle, die von Schülern, welche aus allen Richtungen der großen Halle entgegen strömten, bevölkert war, und mussten über dieses Thema schweigen.

Beim Abendessen fing Dianea immer wieder Blicke und Gesten der Drei auf und musste schmunzeln.

Prof. Snape hingegen veranlasste es zu der Bemerkung:

„Unser Potter-Gespann muss an einer seltsamen Krankheit leiden. Ich werde wohl Madam Pomfrey darauf aufmerksam machen."

Laut auflachend betrachtete Dianea den Mann neben sich und meinte atemlos:

„Keine Sorge, Professor, alles in Ordnung."

„Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass bei Potter und Anhang je was in Ordnung war. Aber wenn sie das eigentümliche Gebaren verstehen, dann..."

„Professor, keine Beleidigungen bitte.", rief sie ihn zur Ordnung, woraufhin er ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der sie traf wie spitze kleine Pfeile.

„Sie kommen nachher noch in mein Büro.", wechselte Snape das Thema und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, aß er weiter.

Dianea warf einen Blick zu Hermine und als diese sich die Hände rieb, konnte sie Dianea nur mit Mühe beherrschen, um nicht einem Lachanfall zu erliegen.

Nach dem Essen hatte es die junge Frau nicht eilig in Snapes Büro zu kommen, aber einmal hat auch der längste Weg ein Ende.

Kraftvoll klopfte sie an die schwere Holztür und trat ein, ehe der Professor sie aufforderte.

„Können Sie nicht warten, bis ich „Herein" rufe, Miss Baxter?", fauchte er sie ungehalten an.

Dann wandte er sich an den blonden Jungen, den Dianea nun entdeckte.

„War es das, Mr. Malfoy? Dann suchen Sie bitte jetzt Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum auf."

Draco Malfoy schlug den Weg zur Tür ein und blieb vor Dianea stehen.

Mit eigentümlichem Blick musterte er sie und flüsterte: „Hallo, Dianea. Wie geht's?"

Die junge Frau lächelte den zwei Jahre Jüngeren an: „Gut, danke. Und dir?"

„Könnten Sie beide das Gespräch ein anderes Mal fortsetzen.", fuhr Snape eisig dazwischen und Draco suchte schnellstens das Weite.

Auch Dianea ging auf die Tür zu, als diese kurz vor ihrer Nase hart ins Schloss fiel. Wütend wandte sie sich um und erblickte Prof. Snape mit erhobenem Zauberstab kurz hinter sich.

„Sie bleiben, Miss Baxter.", knurrte er sie an.

„Ich wollte lediglich die Tür schließen.", rief Dianea leicht ungehalten, doch Snape wischte ihren Einwand beiseite.

"Setzen Sie sich.", und er deutete auf den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch. „Wann kann ich Sie erwarten? Sie wollten doch hier lernen, oder?", sein Blick hatte etwas lauerndes.

Doch dieses Mal ließ sich Dianea davon nicht beeindrucken und so antwortete sie brav und leise:

„Morgen ist Freitag und dann kommt das Wochenende. Ich denke, Montag stehe ich wieder zur Verfügung."

„Es wäre vielleicht ratsam, am Wochenende schon einmal die Nase in einige Bücher zu stecken.", sprachs und damit knallten auch schon mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Bücher vor Dianeas Nase auf den Tisch, begleitet von einem gehässigen Gesichtsausdruck. Prof. Snape wusste genau, dass am Wochenende der letzte Ausflug nach Hogsmeade anstand und so war die Anordnung ein Akt reiner Bosheit.

Doch Dianea ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, schließlich musste sie ein Versprechen einlösen.

Sie raffte alle Bücher zusammen und warf einen Blick auf die Titel:

„Zaubertrankbrauerei im Wandel der Zeit",

„Gifte und ihre Verwendung",

„Wenn der Kessel leise brodelt - Grundlagen der Zaubertrankbrauerei für Fortgeschrittene"

„Gewürze von A-Z, Anbau, Ernte und Verarbeitung"

„Wie kontrolliere ich mein Temperament"

„Wichtigste Formeln für..."

Was war das? Dianea zog das fünfte Buch hervor und knallte es Snape auf den Tisch.

„Sehr witzig.", meinte sie ungehalten und funkelte ihn an. Was erlaubte sich dieser Mensch überhaupt.

Da entdeckte sie versteckt in seinen Mundwinkeln ein kleines Lächeln. Verdammt, hatte er es wieder geschafft, sie aus der Reserve zu locken.

Na gut, Severus Snape, was du kannst, das kann ich schon lange., schwor sich die junge Frau.

„Also gut, Professor. Sie hatten Ihren Spaß, jetzt will ich meinen. Begleiten Sie mich am Wochenende mit nach Hogsmeade?"

So, nun war es heraus. War doch gar nicht so schwer, jetzt nur noch die Reaktion abgewartet.

Mit offenem Blick und einem entwaffnenden Lächeln schaute Dianea über den Schreibtisch hinweg den Tränkelehrer an, den ihre Worte doch etwas sprachlos gemacht hatten. Doch schnell überdeckte er es mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, als müsse er abwägen, ob sie seine Begleitung auch wert wäre.

Leise glitt Dianea von ihrem Stuhl und wollte das Büro verlassen. Sein Schweigen war Antwort genug für sie. Traurig griff sie nach der Klinke, als eine rauhe Stimme genau hinter ihr flüsterte:

„Ohne Abschied?"

Langsam wandte sich Dianea um und wurde umfangen von einem Blick aus schwarzen Augen, den sie nicht verstand. Wäre es nicht gerade Snape, so hätte sie glatt behauptet, in den Augen stand Zärtlichkeit.

Dianea lehnte sich an das warme Holz hinter sich und hob wie in Abwehr ihre Hände.

„Angst?", flüsterte Snape und trat näher, dabei nahm er zart ihre Hände in die seinen und presste sie an seine Brust. Sein Blick tauchte tief in den ihren und Dianea spürte wieder ihre Knie weich werden. Kleine Sternchen blitzten vor ihren Augen und in ihrem Bauch tanzten hunderte Schmetterlinge einen wilden Reigen. Zitternd lagen ihre Händein den seinen, wie ein kleiner ängstlicher Vogel. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper und ihr Hals wurde ganz trocken.

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich dich begleite?", hauchte Snapes Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Dianea konnte nur nicken.

„Also gut, ich begleite dich, damit du dein Versprechen einlösen kannst.", murmelte er.

Doch ehe Dianea aufbrausen konnte, woher er das wusste und das es unfair sei, meinte er nun fast tonlos:

„Und weil ich dieses unmögliche Geschöpf besser kennenlernen möchte."

Immer näher kam sein Gesicht und wie in Trance hob Dianea ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen. Leicht, sanft und unendlich zärtlich berührten seine Lippen ihren Mund.

ein schönes Ende, oder????? lol - jedenfalls vorläufig


	4. Chapter 4

Meinen Dank an alle lieben Reviewer, vor allem den anonymen, denen ich nicht persönlich antworten kann, eure Reviews haben fast einen Höhenrausch bei mir ausgelöst ggg ,

_doch weitere Feedbacks sind immer willkommen, nun weiterhin viel Spaß und LG eure Severina_

**„Severus."**

**Seltsam berührt lauschte Prof. Snape dem Klang ihrer Stimme. Seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu vernehmen hinterließ ein prickelndes Gefühl auf seiner Haut.**

**Ein Gefühl, das ihm noch fremd war, aber nicht unangenehm.**

**„Severus, darf ich jetzt gehen?, wisperte ihre Stimme.**

**„Hab ich dich erschreckt, dann tut es mir leid.", murmelte Prof. Snape.**

**„Nein.", betreten schaute Dianea den Mann an. „Aber ich verstehe dich nicht. Mal behandelst du mich wie ein dummes Kind, ein Niemand, und nun das. Ich verstehe deine Gefühle nicht."**

**Prof. Snapes Stimme klang hilflos, als er antwortet:**

**„Ich muss erst lernen Gefühle zu zeigen, muss mir erst klar werden, ob und wie ich mein Leben ändern möchte. Gib uns bitte Zeit und hab Geduld. Verlange nicht gleich zuviel. Und auf alle Fälle bleiben wir beim förmlichen "Sie". Das brauche ich, um noch den nötigen Abstand zu finden, sonst fühle ich mich so bedrängt. Kannst du das verstehen und akzeptieren, Dianea? Wirst du es auch ertragen können, wenn ich nicht gleich von heute auf morgen ein anderer Mensch werde?"**

**Mit traurigem Blick hatte Dianea Severus Snapes Worte verfolgt. Sie brachten eine Saite in ihr zum Klingen, von der sie die Melodie noch nicht verstand. In ihr spiegelten sich Enttäuschung und das Gefühl der Gleichgültigkeit, stritten sich Sinn und Unsinn der Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft.**

**Dianea war sich selbst nicht bewusst, was sie genau empfand. Doch sie genoss das prickelnde Gefühl.**

**Vorsichtig löste sie eine Hand und strich ihm damit zärtlich über die Wange.**

**„Ich kann warten, Professor. Auch in mir streiten sich die widersprüchlichsten Empfindungen. Gute Nacht, Prof. Snape."**

**Noch einmal berührte sie sanft seine warme Haut, dann schlüpfte sie flink durch den Spalt der geöffneten Tür und entschwand im Dunkel des Ganges.**

**Harry, Ron und Hermine glaubten ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, als Dianea ihnen erzählte, Prof. Snape käme mit nach Hogsmeade.**

**„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich euch beide dort sehe.", maulte Harry, dem der Gedanke nicht so recht gefiel, gemeinsam mit Snape, seinem Erzfeind, Hogsmeade zu besuchen.**

**In dem Riesengedränge hätten sie sich fast verfehlt und lachend neckte Ron die junge Praktikantin:**

**„Na, dein Professor hat wohl kalte Füsse bekommen?"**

**„Nein, Mr. Weasley, hat er nicht.", traf ihn leise eine Stimme von hinten, die seine Gesichtsfarbe in den Wettstreit mit seinem roten Haarschopf treten ließ.**

**Mit eingezogenem Kopf nuschelte er: „Entschuldigung, Sir."**

**Prof. Snape achtete nicht weiter auf ihn und wandte sich Dianea zu:**

**„Miss Baxter, es tut mir leid Ihrer Einladung nicht Folge leisten zu können, aber ich habe einige dringende Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse zu machen. Unter anderem muss ich wichtige Tränkezutaten besorgen, wenn Sie mich begleiten würden."**

**Hermine sah grinsend zu ihrer Freundin und meinte:**

**„Geh nur, wir bringen dir was Süßes mit."**

**Ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden ergriff Dianea Severus Snapes Arm und ließ sich von ihm aus der brodelnden Menge ziehen.**

**In der Winkelgasse lag eine seltsame Ruhe, jetzt, da keine Schüler die Einkaufsstraße bevölkerten. Von Geschäft zu Geschäft führte Prof. Snape seine Praktikantin, zeigte ihr Ausstellungsstücke und Neuerungen und gab auch ihr die Möglichkeit, noch benötigtes Lernmaterial für seine Zusatzstunden zu besorgen.**

**Beim Kauf der Tränkezutaten schenkte sie ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit, wer wusste denn, ob er nicht irgend wann genau davon eine Frage stellen würde.**

**Manchmal berührten sich zufällig ihre Hände und Dianea spürte einen leichten Stromschlag auf ihrer Haut. Eine leicht prickelnde, doch ungewollte Erotik lag in der Luft.**

**Endlich war alles beisammen und beladen mit Tüten, Beuteln und Paketen bemerkten beide ihren Hunger. Sie standen genau vor einem Straßencafe, als Severus Snape den Vorschlag machte:**

**„Darf ich Sie zum Essen einladen, sonst müssten wir bald zurück nach Hogwarts?"**

**„Einladung angenommen, Professor. Mein Magen knurrt abscheulich, doch nach Hogwarts möchte ich auch noch nicht."**

**Snape deutete ein leises Lächeln an und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Angenehme Wärme schlug ihnen entgegen und sie sahen sich als einzige Gäste. Schnell entschied man sich für einen Fensterplatz, ein wohlschmeckendes Essen und ein wärmendes Butterbier.**

**Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, was Dianea sehr verwirrte. Warum brachte er sie so durcheinander? Lag es an dem Butterbier, von dem sie nun schon die dritte Flasche vor sich zu stehen hatte? Woran sonst, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst.**

**„Wo werden Sie das Weihnachtsfest verbringen, Dianea?", drang seine geflüsterte Frage an ihr Bewusstsein.**

**„Ich würde so gerne Hogwarts - Weihnachten erleben, aber es ist eine alte Familientradition, dass sich zum Weihnachtsfest die ganze Familie trifft. Da half auch mein Argument nicht, dass ich dann das Fest auf Hogwarts nie erleben würde.", murmelte Dianea tonlos und eine leise Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme.**

**Doch auch der Tränkemeister murmelte ein enttäuschtes „Schade".**

**Um keine Melancholie aufkommen zu lassen, lenkte Dianea auf ein anderes Thema.**

**„Prof. Snape, wo wir schon hier sind. Ich bin doch so schrecklich neugierig. Würden Sie mit mir mal die Nockturn - Gasse besuchen? Nur mal so zum Ansehen."**

**Bettelnd sah sie ihr Gegenüber an, der fassungslos abwehrte.**

**„Nein, Dianea."**

**„Bitte."**

**„Nein!"**

**„Bitte."**

**„Was versprichst du dir davon?", fuhr er sie zornig an und verfiel unbemerkt wieder dem vertrauten „Du".**

**Dianea zuckte unter den harten Worten wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen und senkte den Kopf.**

**„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich wollte Sie nicht verärgern.", flüsterte Dianea schluchzend.**

**Da nahm Severus Snape ihre Hand und strich sacht darüber.**

**„Ich wollte nicht so grob werden, verzeih. Doch dort unten gibt es den Abschaum der Zauberergesellschaft und den Nährboden der schwarzen Magie. Niemand, der nicht unbedingt dort hinab muss setzt einen Fuß in die Gasse."**

**Noch immer saß Dianea mir gesenktem Haupt vor ihm und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Die Stimmung war verflogen und sie sehnte sich nach Hogwarts, nach ihren Räumen.**

**Snape erhob sich und besprach etwas mit der Bedienung, wobei sein Blick immer wieder auf Dianea fiel, danach trat er zurück an den Tisch und hielt seiner Praktikantin die linke Hand entgegen.**

**„Komm.", meinte er nur.**

**Die junge Frau sah ihn verständnislos an ehe sie sich erhob und nach seiner Hand griff.**

**Nun schob Severus Snape sie leicht energisch zur Tür hinaus und schlug vor dem Cafe einen zügigen Schritt an. Kaum konnte Dianea ihm folgen.**

**„Unser Einkauf.", rief sie und blieb stehen.**

**„Holen wir nachher wieder ab.", antwortete Prof. Snape und zog sie weiter.**

**Vorbei an „Ollivander", „Flourish & Blotts", „Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten" und weiteren Geschäften, verhielt Severus Snape plötzlich seinen Schritt, sodass Dianea gegen ihn prallte.**

**Ungläubig schaute sie auf den Ort, an dem sie sich befanden und auf ihren Begleiter und glaubte kaum, was sie sah. Prof. Snape stand mit ihr am Eingang zur Nockturn - Gasse.**

**„Warum der Sinneswandel?", wollte Dianea wissen.**

**Snape schaute sie mit eigentümlichem Blick an und meinte:**

**„Vielleicht ist es doch besser, du lernst sie kennen, die Abgründe menschlichen Lebens und die Gefahren, die sie bergen. Dann kannst du mich besser verstehen."**

**„Ist es so schlimm da unten?", flüsterte die junge Frau.**

**Der Mann an ihrer Seite nickte. „Bleib dicht bei mir."**

**Und so stiegen sie gemeinsam die dunklen schmuddeligen Stufen hinab.**

**Dianea drückte sich ängstlich und Schutz suchend an Prof. Snape, wenn alte zerschundene und mit Ausschlag übersäte Hände nach ihr griffen.**

**Neugierig, jedoch auch mit leichtem Ekel und Abscheu betrachtete sie die Auslagen der skurilen Läden und wandte sich so manches Mal vor Grauen ab. Nie hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass soetwas wirklich existierte.**

**Immer weiter und tiefer drangen sie in die dunkle Gasse vor, als sich eine Ladentür öffnete und eine Gestalt ausspie. Ein Mann blickte ihnen überrascht entgegen.**

**„Borgin und Burkes" war nicht gerade eine vornehme Adresse, sondern eher ein Umschlagplatz für verbotene Dinge der dunklen Magie.**

**„Severus.", begrüßte der Mann mit den stechenden grauen Augen den Tränkelehrer. Sein langes blondes Haar wehte leicht in der Brise die durch die Gasse fuhr. Dianea starrte dem Mann abschätzend an und stufte ihn gleich in der Kategorie „unsympathisch" ein.**

**„Lucius, wieder unterwegs in Geschäften?", wollte Snape mit leicht süffisantem Ton wissen.**

**„Möchtest du mich nicht mit deiner Begleitung bekanntmachen?", lächelte der blonde Mann und ignorierte Snapes Frage völlig.**

**Prof. Snape grummelte leise: „Das ist meine Praktikantin, Dianea Baxter."**

**Malfoy trat einen Schritt auf Dianea zu, nahm ihre Hand: „Sie gestatten, Lucius Malfoy." und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. „Ich bin entzückt, Miss Baxter. Aber was macht ein so bezauberndes Wesen wie Sie in solch einer zwielichtigen Gegend?"**

**Wenn ihr der Handkuss schon einen leichten Ekel hervorgerufen hatte, so bekam sie bei seinen schleimigen Worten eine Gänsehaut vor Abscheu.**

**Schutzsuchend lehnte sie sich an Prof. Snape, der auch gleich betont vertraut seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte.**

**„Lass dich nicht aufhalten, Lucius. Man sieht sich.", und mit einem leichten Kopfnicken deutete er das Gespräch als beendet.**

**Ein kurzes Aufblitzen fuhr durch Malfoys Augen, als er sah, wie vertraut die Beiden waren. Noch einmal griff er nach Dianeas Hand, die sie ihm am liebsten entrissen hätte und berührte mit seinen Lippen ihre Haut.**

**„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Miss Baxter. Severus." Und mit einem kalten Blick auf Severus Snape wandte er sich ab und stolzierte davon.**

**„Huh, was war das denn?", schüttelte sich Dianea und blickte fragend auf Prof. Snape.**

**Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte:**

**„Nicht so wichtig. Wir sollten jetzt auch gehen."**

**„Aber wir haben doch noch gar nicht alles gesehen.", protestierte die junge Frau.**

**„Es reicht. Wir hätten erst gar nicht herkommen dürfen. Kommen Sie, Miss Baxter." Und schon zog er sie hinter sich her, die schmutzige Treppe wieder hinauf.**

**Da war er wieder, der förmliche Ton und Dianea begriff, das es nun wirklich vorbei war.**

**Insgeheim atmete sie auf, als die sonnendurchflutete Winkelgasse sie wieder aufnahm. Instinktiv strich sie über ihre Arme und Schultern, um den unsichtbaren Schmutz und anhaftenden Gestank loszuwerden. Ihre Neugierde war gestillt und sie schor sich innerlich, nie wieder.**

**Severus Snape stand wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und musterte seine Praktikantin und ihr seltsames Gebaren. Als Dianea seinen Blick bemerkte, hielt sie inne, legte den Kopf schief und fragte arglos:**

**„Ist irgend etwas , Professor?"**

**Seine Miene verschloss sich und abweisend meinte er:**

**„Wären Sie doch besser mit nach Hogsmeade gegangen."**

**Dianea glaubte es nicht. Hatte er wirklich gerade diese Worte gesagt, ihr angedeutet, dass ihm dieser Tag, dieser Ausflug mit ihr, leid tat?**

**Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn fassungslos an, schüttelte langsam den Kopf und rauschte dann an ihm vorbei, tapfer mit ihren Tränen kämpfend.**

**Snape konnte ihren Schritten kaum folgen. Was hatte er nun wieder verkehrt gemacht? Verstehe einer die Frauen.**

**Kurz vor dem Cafe hatte er sie endlich eingeholt, riss sie an den Schultern herum und funkelte sie an: „Dianea."**

**Mit einem hochmütigen Blick maß sie den Zaubertränkelehrer abschätzend.**

**„Miss Baxter bitte, Professor. Wir wollen doch hübsch förmlich bleiben."**

**Als wäre seine Praktikantin besessen, schüttelte er sie und herrschte sie an:**

**„Was soll das jetzt, Dianea?"**

**„Bringen Sie mich nach Hogwarts.", flüsterte sie tonlos und die ersten Tränen glitzerten verdächtig in ihren Augenwinkeln.**

**Zurück in Hogwarts durchschritt sie ohne ein Wort die Eingangshalle und eilte ihren Räumen entgegen.**

**Sie war frustriert und enttäuscht, konnte sie aber, das musste sie sich eingestehen, das warum nicht erklären.**

**Beim Abendessen wartete Prof. Snape vergeblich auf sie und ein Gefühl, welches man mit einem schlechten Gewissen vergleichen könnte, machte sich in ihm breit.**

**Er legte sein Besteck beiseite und verließ die große Halle. Ohne lange zu zögern, wählte er den Weg zu Dianeas Räumen und stand kurz darauf vor ihrer Tür.**

**Schon die Hand erhoben, um anzuklopfen, ließ er sie wieder sinken.**

**Was war eigentlich geschehen? Was hatte er getan? Musste er sich schuldig fühlen?**

**Frag sie., hämmerte sein Verstand.**

**Geh rein, sprich mit ihr., mahnte sein Gewissen.**

**Warum?, sprach sein altes Ego.**

**Und so stand Severus Snape vor Dianeas Tür, unfähig zu handeln und haderte mit sich selbst.**

**Endlich hatte sein Verstand gesiegt und entschieden, dass er mit Dianea reden sollte, sie fragen und ihr auch sein Handeln erklären.**

**Er neigte sich der Tür entgegen und zuckte wie unter einem Stromschlag zurück. Noch einmal lehnte er sich fast an das harte Eichenholz und wieder wandte er sich ab.**

**Severus Snape verfiel in Hilflosigkeit, die ihn lähmte zu handeln.**

**Ein letztes Mal trat er an die Tür, berührte sacht das Holz, als wolle er es streicheln und hielt den Atem an - er hörte sie weinen.**

**Eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Ratlosigkeit zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich umwandte und ging.**

**Dianea lag auf dem Sofa und weinte sich in den Schlaf.**

**Durch ihre Träume geisterte zwei schwarze Augen, berührten sie sanfte Lippen.**

**Doch plötzlich wurden diese Augen grau und eiskalt, die Lippen zynisch verzogen und Dianea spürte eine beklemmende Angst in sich aufsteigen, Angst vor einer drohenden Gefahr.**

**Dieses beklemmende Gefühl verlor sich auch nach dem Erwachen nicht und schwebte wie eine dunkle Vorahnung über ihr.**

**Na – schon eine Ahnung?? ggg , hoffe ihr hattetSpaß beim Lesen;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_und Schlag auf Schlag geht es gleich weiter, damit ihr nicht zu lange warten müsst, viel Vergnügen wünscht euch Severina_

**Das beklemmende Gefühl verfolgte Dianea den ganzen Sonntag und ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen.**

**Selbst Prof. Snape bemerkte während der Mahlzeiten die Unruhe seiner Praktikantin. Darauf angesprochen, reagierte sie jedoch etwas ungehalten und meinte nur:**

**„Danke, mir geht es gut.", woraufhin sich Severus Snape beleidigt abwandte.**

**Nicht einmal der Spaziergang durch das abendliche Gelände von Hogwarts konnten Dianea ablenken und so entschloss sie sich, bei ihrem Mentor Prof. Snape noch einmal vorbeizusehen, um nachzufragen, wie es am nächsten Tag weitergehen sollte.**

**Zaghaft klopfte sie an seine Bürotür. Als nach dem zweiten, schon etwas energischeren Klopfen erneut keiner antwortete, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür, darauf gefasst, gleich angegiftet zu werden, da noch kein „Herein" ertönte.**

**Doch das Büro schien leer. Der Stuhl am Schreibtisch war nicht besetzt, am Labortisch stand niemand und auch sonst im ganzen Raum war niemand zu erblicken.**

**Dianea schaute vorsichtig in den kleinen Vorratsraum und das winzige Schlafzimmer, jedoch nichts - keiner anwesend.**

**Eigentlich sehr untypisch für Prof. Snape, der stets alles verriegelte, ehe er den Raum verließ und auch seine Bürotür regelmäßig magisch verschloss.**

**Wahrscheinlich kommt er gleich zurück., dachte sich Dianea und nahm am Schreibtisch Platz.**

**Ein einzigartiges Gefühl durchströmte sie, dieser Stuhl, sein Stuhl. Sanft strich sie über die Armlehnen, auf denen seine Arme ruhten.**

**Wie vom Skorpion gebissen sprang sie auf.**

**Wie konnte sie sich solchen Gedanken hingeben?**

**Sie war wütend auf ihn, unvorstellbar wütend. Er hatte sie verletzt, gekränkt und soetwas vergaß Dianea nicht so schnell.**

**Ihr Blick fiel auf die Obstschale und beherzt langte sie zu. Es schmeckte köstlich, zwar hatte es einen eigentümlichen Nachgeschmack, doch Dianea probierte noch einmal.**

**In der Zwischenzeit war die Dunkelheit durch die Scheiben getaucht und Dianea fand, es wäre Zeit zu gehen.**

**Nun wollte sie Prof. Snape doch nicht mehr begegnen und schlüpfte hastig durch die Tür.**

**Kaum war sie im Gang, tauchte Severus Snape aus der Richtung des Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraumes auf und Dianea drückte sich rasch in eine Nische. Nachdem sie hörte, wie seine Bürotür ins Schloss fiel, eilte sie davon, ihren Räumen entgegen.**

**Bereits auf der Treppe erfasste sie eine aufkommende Übelkeit, gepaart mit Magenschmerzen. Mühsam hielt sich Dianea aufrecht. Unfähig, einen Schritt zu tun, klammerte sie sich am Geländer fest und hoffte, es würde schnell vorbeigehen.**

**Ein paar Augenblicke später brach ihr der Schweiß aus und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Krampfartige Schmerzen ließen Dianea in sich zusammensacken und stöhnend saß sie auf einer Stufe.**

**„Hallo, Miss Dianea.", piepste eine Stimme und Dianea blickte in die Tennisball großen Augen des Hauselfen Dobby.**

**„Nur eine kleine Übelkeit, Dobby. Geht schon wieder.", presste die junge Frau zwischen den Zähnen hervor.**

**„Miss Baxter müssen zum Krankenflügel. Soll Dobby Hilfe holen?" Der Hauself schlackerte aufgeregt mit den Ohren.**

**Dianea zuckte zusammen. „Nein Dobby. Niemanden holen. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und lege mich ins Bett, dann geht es schon wieder."**

**Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog sie sich am Geländer hoch und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen.**

**Endlich in ihren Räumen angekommen, glitt sie schweißüberströmt und zitternd an der Tür zu Boden. Unter Krämpfen stöhnend krümmte sich Dianea vor Schmerzen und weinte leise. Langsam ließen die Beschwerden nach und sie spürte eine tiefe Müdigkeit in sich. Auf allen vieren kroch Dianea bis zum Sofa und rollte sich dort zusammen.**

**Unter leichtem Schwindel sank sie in den Schlaf.**

**Ein Schrei weckte Dianea mitten in der Nacht. Völlig desorientiert lauschte sie, als ein erneuter Schrei zu hören war. Er kam aus ihrer eigenen Kehle. Dianea zerriss es fast vor Schmerzen und sie glaubte, ihr Innerstes würde verbrennen. Krämpfe jagten schauerartig durch ihren Körper und Schüttelfrost ließ sie erbeben.**

**Ihr war sterbenselend und sie wusste instinktiv, sie brauchte Hilfe, sofort.**

**Doch bis in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey schaffte sie es auf keinen Fall. Und das kleine Pulverfässchen am Kamin, womit sie hätte Hilfe holen können, war leer.**

**Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie aufzustehen und tastete sich an der Wand entlang zur Tür.**

**Draußen im Gang umfing sie angenehme Kühle und sie war geneigt, dem Wunsch nachzugeben, sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Doch an der Wand lehnend kämpfte sie diesen Wunsch herunter und überlegte, wohin.**

**Im nächsten Gang lagen die Räumlichkeiten von Prof. Snape, soweit musste sie es einfach schaffen.**

**Der Weg dorthin erschien Dianea unendlich weit und mehr als einmal drohten sie ihre Kräfte zu verlassen. Schwindelgefühle trieben ihr bunte Kreise vor Augen und eine Ohnmacht drohte sie zu erfassen.**

**Endlich stand sie vor seiner Tür. Was, wenn er sich noch in seinem Büro aufhielt?**

**Völlig erschöpft hob Dianea ihre rechte Hand und klopfte zaghaft an die Tür.**

**„Ja.", kam es zurück.**

**Dianea, unfähig zu antworten, klopfte ein zweites Mal, woraufhin unwillig die Tür aufgerissen wurde.**

**„Was ist denn...?", wollte Snape auffahren, als sein Blick auf die inzwischen grün angelaufene junge Frau fiel.**

**„Bitte... Hilfe...", flüsterte Dianea stöhnend.**

**Prof. Snape gab die Tür frei und deutete Dianea an, einzutreten. Doch kaum hatte die junge Frau den schützenden Halt des Türrahmens losgelassen, da rutschte sie kraftlos in sich zusammen. Nur der schnellen Reaktion des Professors war es zu verdanken, dass seine Praktikantin nicht hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.**

**Vorsichtig half Prof. Snape ihr auf und leitete sie in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er sie behutsam auf sein Sofa bettete.**

**Mit Besorgnis registrierte er ihre grünliche Hautfarbe, die rot angelaufenen Augen und das mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckte Gesicht. Ihre Atmung ging schwer und stoßweise und hatte den Geruch von verfaulten Äpfeln und Bittermandeln. Eindeutig - eine Vergiftung.**

**Hier war schnelles Handeln gefragt, sollte sie den nächsten Tag noch erleben.**

**Hastig entnahm Prof. Snape aus seinem privaten Tränkeschrank eine Bezoar - Lösung und flößte Dianea umgehend einige Tropfen davon ein.**

**Noch immer lag die junge Frau apathisch in den Kissen und stöhnte leise. Sie durfte nicht ohnmächtig werden, sonst würde Snape nie erfahren, was sie genommen hatte und die Aussicht auf Rettung wäre verschwindend gering.**

**Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde träufelte Snape ihr noch einmal ein paar Tropfen der Lösung in den Mund und kühlte ihre fieberheiße Stirn mit einem Tuch, welches er einer Schüssel mit Eiswasser entnahm.**

**Ein forderndes Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn erschreckt auffahren und gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Prof. Dumbledore trat, gefolgt von Madam Pomfrey, in das Wohnzimmer und stürzte zum Sofa.**

**„Poppy, sie ist hier."**

**Schnell eilte die Medihexe herbei und ließ sich von Prof. Snape schildern, was er wusste.**

**„Dobby kam aufgeregt zu mir und berichtete, Dianea sei krank und brauche ärztliche Hilfe.", versuchte Dumbledore zu erklären, woher er über die Vorkommnisse unterrichtet war.**

**Dianeas Atem beruhigte sich langsam und erstaunt blickte sie in die Runde. Noch immer verzog sie vor Schmerz das Gesicht und presste ihre Hände auf den Magen.**

**„Was haben Sie zu sich genommen, Dianea?", fuhr Snape sie an. Man musste handeln, denn noch war die Gefahr nicht gebannt.**

**„Das Obst auf Ihrem Labortisch.", murmelte die junge Frau matt.**

**„Sind Sie wahnsinnig!!!", brüllte Snape. „Das sind hochgiftige Beeren aus Kanada. Nur in winzigen Mengen für Zaubertränke zu benutzen."**

**Hastig eilte er an seinen Vorratsschrank, mischte etwas zusammen und zwang Dianea, das stinkende und bittere Getränk bis auf den letzten Tropfen zu leeren.**

**Dianea glaubte, sich übergeben zu müssen.**

**Nun trat Madam Pomfrey zu Dianea und sorgte mit einigen Zaubersprüchen dafür, dass die verabreichte Medizin da blieb, wo sie hingehörte und sich der rebellierende Magen beruhigte.**

**„Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun, Prof. Snape.", meinte die Medihexe leise.**

**„Vielleicht nur beten und hoffen, dass alles noch rechtzeitig war."**

**Dumbledore schaute mitleidig auf Dianea.**

**Diese befand sich bereits in einem Dämmerschlaf und wollte nur noch in Ruhe gelassen werden. Endlich ließen die Schmerzen nach und sie konnte durchatmen.**

**Flüsternd wandte sich Prof. Dumbledore an den Tränkelehrer:**

**„Was wird jetzt mit ihr? Wollen wir sie in den Krankenflügel bringen?"**

**„Nein! Sie bleibt hier.", reagierte Prof. Snape sofort.**

**Mit leicht verwundertem Blick sah der Schulleiter auf sein Gegenüber, konnte jedoch ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verbergen.**

**„Wie du meinst, Severus. Komm Poppy, hier gibt es nichts mehr zu tun." Und Dumbledore packte die völlig verdutzte Medihexe und schob sie aus dem Raum.**

**An der Tür warf er noch einen Blick zurück und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.**

**Leise schloss er die Tür.**

**Severus Snape lief wie ein Tiger in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab, nur einen kurzen Blick auf Dianea werfend. Diese war inzwischen eingeschlafen und ihr Gesicht wirkte entspannt und friedlich.**

**Unschlüssig blieb er stehen, dann packte er Dianea entschlossen und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig legte er sie ab und setzte sich an ihrer Seite an den Bettrand.**

**Unbeholfen strich er über ihre immer noch blassen Wangen und seufzte leise.**

**„Dianea.", flüsterte er. „Bei Merlin, das hätte verdammt schief gehen können. Wie konnte ich auch nur meine Bürotür offen lassen. Woher hast du nur die Kraft genommen, dich noch bis zu mir zu schleppen?"**

**Allmählich wurde es kühl im Zimmer und er legte behutsam die Decke über Dianea. Er selbst entledigte sich seines hinderlichen Umhanges und legte sich auf die andere Seite des breiten Bettes.**

**Den Kopf aufgestützt auf einen Arm, bewachte er die ruhigen Atemzüge der jungen Frau, bis er gegen Morgen erschöpft in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.**

**Durch einen, wie Nebel wirkenden, Schleier hindurch drang sein herber Duft zu ihr und hüllte sie ein. Sie spürte die Wärme seines Körpers und schmiegte sich fest an ihn.**

**Angst schnürte ihr fast das Herz ab, Angst ihn zu verlieren und sie packte ihn bei den Schultern.**

**„Bleib bei mir.", flüsterte sie und drängte ihren verlangenden Körper noch fester an den seinen.**

**Mit sanftem Griff fasste Severus ihr Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich und verlangend.**

**Immer fordernder und wilder wurden seine Küsse und seine Hände wanderten begehrlich über ihren Busen weiter hinab.**

**Erschauernd spürte Dianea seine Erregung und hielt kurz den Atem an, um ihn Sekunden später stöhnend auszustoßen.**

**Zitternd bemerkte sie sein Gewicht auf ihrem Körper und wühlte verlangend in seinem langen schwarzen Haar, ohne die Lippen von den seinen zu lösen.**

**Fest packten seine Hände ihre Gelenke und pressten sie hart in die Kissen. Dianeas Atem kam heiß und stoßweise aus ihrem Mund und sein Köper kontrollierte mit sanfter Gewalt den ihren.**

**„Dianea.", härte sie wie von weit her seine Stimme.**

**„Dianea, sieh mich an."**

**Sie fühlte sich unfähig zu antworten, die Woge der Leidenschaft und des Verlangens hielten sie fest umfangen. Unruhig warf sie ihren Körper unter ihm hin und her und versuchte sich aufzubäumen.**

**„Dianea!!". Seine Stimme nahm an Schärfe zu und ein leichter Schmerz durchfuhr ihre Handgelenke, die wie von Schraubstöcken gehalten wurden.**

**„Verdammt, Dianea. Öffne jetzt die Augen.", herrschte Severus die junge Frau an.**

**Vorsichtig blinzelte Dianea in das helle Sonnenlicht, welches erbarmungslos ins Zimmer schien.**

**Ganz langsam realisierte sie die Situation. Snape lag mit seinem Oberkörper auf dem ihren und seine Hände hielten ihre Handgelenke eisern fest. Mit einem unerklärlichen Blick schauten seine schwarzen Augen sie an, seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst.**

**„Was ist passiert?", murmelte Dianea noch völlig durcheinander.**

**„Nichts weiter.", antwortete Snape bissig, „Außer, dass Sie es gestern Abend beinahe geschafft hätten, sich zu vergiften."**

**Prof. Snape ließ ihre Handgelenke los und richtete sich auf.**

**Auf seiner rechten Wange zeichnete sich eine Kratzspur ab.**

**„Warum haben Sie mich?...ich meine, die Handgelenke...was habe ich..?", stotterte die junge Frau verlegen.**

**„Eine Nachwirkung des Giftes. Es treten Halluzinationen und gelegentlich auch Krampfanfälle auf. Ich musste Sie vor sich selbst schützen."**

**Snapes Gesicht war blass und übernächtigt. Viel Schlaf schien er nicht gefunden zu haben.**

**Mühsam setzte sich Dianea im Bett auf und rieb sich die schmerzenden Gelenke.**

**Halluzinationen? Krampfanfälle? sie schüttelte sich.**

**Ihr Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer, eindeutig ein Schlafzimmer. Seines?**

**„Ist das Ihr...? ich meine, liege ich hier...?...oh mein Gott...", stoßweise kamen ihre Worte.**

**„Genau, es ist mein Schlafzimmer und mein Bett.", meinte Snape kalt.**

**Ihr fiel schlagartig alles wieder ein. Was war nur passiert?**

**Noch immer konnte sie seine Hände auf ihrem Körper spüren, fühlte sie seine Küsse auf ihren Lippen und seine Erregung.**

**Hatte sie? Hatte er?**

**Leise stöhnte sie auf und blickte ihn fragend an.**

**„Ich konnte mich gerade noch beherrschen.", meinte er sarkastisch und ihrer Gedanken ertappt, wurde Dianea über und über rot.**

**„Halluzinationen", flüsterte sie nur und verließ auf wackligen Beinen das Bett.**

**Snape knurrte ihr hinterher: „Was sonst."**

**Ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden, murmelte sie über ihre Schultern hinweg: „Danke für Ihre Hilfe." Und floh in fliegender Hast aus seinen Räumen.**

was wird er wohl zu verbergen haben ??????????


	6. Chapter 6

_es ist eigentlich schade, dass diese Story so wenig Anklang findet, lasst mich doch bitte wissen was euch daran nicht gefällt, den restlichen Lesern weiterhin viel Vergnügen eure Severina_

Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich an ihre Zimmertür und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Der gestrige Tag fiel ihr wieder ein, ihre Unruhe und der Besuch am Abend in seinem Büro. Sie sah sich noch einmal zum Obstkorb greifen und die leckeren Beeren essen.

Die Schmerzen und Krämpfe kamen ihr in den Sinn und sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran. Sie hätte sterben können letzte Nacht. Und ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihr Leben einzig und allein Severus Snape zu verdanken hatte.

Noch einmal stiegen Bilder in ihr hoch, Bilder, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte, ob sie wirklich nur Halluzinationen gewesen waren, oder doch mehr. Konnte sie ihm glauben?

Langsam löste sich Dianea von der Tür und schleppte sich ins Bad unter die Dusche. Nebenbei schaute sie auf die Uhr und erschrak, in einer halben Stunde musste sie bei Prof. Snape im Klassenzimmer erscheinen und einen Bärenhunger verspürte sie plötzlich auch.

In fliegender Eile duschte sie und wusch sich die Haare. Als das heiße Wasser über ihre Brust lief, erschauerte sie kurz. Hatte er sie dort berührt?

Verdammt, nein! Das hat er nicht., schalt sie sich selbst. Warum auch?

Gedankenverloren kämmte sich Dianea vor dem Spiegel die Haare, als sie plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung stockte und sich weiter an den Spiegel vorbeugte.

Mit einer Hand schob sie ihre Haare beiseite und die andere Hand tastete langsam und vorsichtig eine Stelle ihres Halses ab.

Was war das? Hatte sie sich irgendwo verletzt? Ihr fiel nicht ein, wo es hätte sein können. Es schmerzte, also war die Verletzung noch nicht alt. Vielleicht war sie beim Spaziergang an einer stacheligen Pflanze hängengeblieben?

Noch einmal besah sich Dianea diesen Fleck und erschrak. Nun erkannte sie genau, um was es sich handelte - eine Bisswunde.

Und nun fiel ihr auch schlagartig wieder ein, dass Snape in ihrer Erinnerung zwischen den wilden Küssen auch zu ihrem Hals gewandert war und sie dort in Erregung gebissen hatte.

Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf den Wannenrand gleiten und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Halluzinationen und Krampfanfälle.", murmelte sie hart auflachend. „Dieser Schuft."

Nun bekam auch sein Satz „Ich konnte mich gerade noch beherrschen" eine ganz andere Bedeutung.

Dianea sprang auf und schrie wütend durch das Badezimmer: „Der soll mich kennenlernen."

Schnell warf sie ihren Morgenmantel über und stürmte durch das Wohnzimmer hinüber in Richtung Schlafraum. Kurz vor der Tür verhielt sie ihren Schritt und blickte verwundert auf das kleine Tischchen vor dem Sofa.

Ihr Blick fiel zur Tür, welche fest verschlossen war und wanderte zurück zum Tisch.

Auf diesem stand ein Tablett, gefüllt mit leckerem Frühstück, Kaffee, Ei, Toast und Saft, sodass Dianea allein vom Geruch schon das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

Eine kleine Vase mit Blumen gab allem ein frisches freundliches Aussehen.

„Aber ich habe doch keine Zeit mehr.", murmelte sie enttäuscht, als sie das kleine Briefchen an der Vase entdeckte.

Fragend öffnete sie es und las die wenigen Zeilen.

_**In Anbetracht Ihres angeschlagenen Gesundheitszustandes erwarte ich Sie erst zum morgigen Unterricht um 10.00 Uhr.**_

_**Prof. Severus Snape**_

Ach ja, Guten Appetit 

Völlig perplex ließ sich Dianea auf das Sofa fallen und las wieder und wieder die Zeilen.

Und ihre Wut für den Moment vergessend, griff sie beherzt nach dem Frühstück und ließ nicht einen Krümel übrig.

Genüsslich räkelte sich Dianea anschließend auf dem Sofa, genoß die Wärme, welches das Feuer im Kamin verbreitete und folgte träumend den Sonnenstrahlen durch das Zimmer.

Behutsam tastete Dianea noch einmal über die Bisswunde an ihrem Hals und ein verschmitztes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

Eigenartiger weise war ihre anfängliche Wut fast völlig verflogen und machte einem Gefühl Platz, dass Dianea nicht näher bezeichnen konnte und jedenfalls so gänzlich anders war als Zorn. Doch trotzdem blieb das Gefühl, als würde ihr jemand das Herz abdrücken.

Am späten Nachmittag raffte Dianea all ihre Energie zusammen und verließ das Schloss für einen Spaziergang. Ziellos wanderte sie auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts umher.

Immer wieder ertappte sie ihre Gedanken auf dem Weg zur letzten Nacht.

„Autsch.". Dianea suchte den Gegenstand, mit dem sie soeben kollidiert war und blickte mitten in Harrys grinsendes Gesicht.

„Holla, wo sind denn deine Gedanken?", lachte er Dianea an. „Du schwebst ja wie blind vor dich hin."

„Na vielleicht träumt sie ja noch vom Winkelgassen - Ausflug.", stichelte Ron.

Nur Hermine nahm Dianea beiseite und meinte extra laut:

„Hör nicht auf die beiden unsensiblen Idioten.", was einen doppelten lauten Lacher zur Folge hatte.

„Hermine, du hast uns hart getroffen.", meinte Harry gespielt ernst.

Doch Hermine zog die junge Frau ungerührt weiter.

„Einfach nicht zuhören. Wie war denn dein Ausflug? Erzähl mal."

„War ganz interessant, ja.", meinte Dianea unbeteiligt und hoffte, das Gespräch von diesem Thema ablenken zu können.

„Erzählt lieber von eurem Hogsmeade - Besuch. Habt ihr mir nun etwas mitgebracht?"

Hermine jedoch blieb stur.

„Ja, haben wir. Ist irgend etwas vorgefallen? Du wirkst so abwesend und etwas durch den Wind. Von mir erfährt es auch niemand."

Doch genau das bezweifelte Dianea und so meinte sie nur: „Es gibt nichts, wirklich."

„Und warum warst du heute nicht im Unterricht?", bohrte Hermine weiter.

Etwas genervt rollte Dianea mit den Augen.

„Ich habe mich halt nicht gefühlt.", antwortete sie kurz.

Hermine hielt die junge Frau kurz zurück und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Bist du etwa verliebt?", murmelte sie.

Dianea riss die Augen auf und rief entrüstet: „Bist du verrückt? In wen denn?" und lief weiter.

Doch Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie sich so leicht abschütteln ließ.

Noch einmal packte sie Dianea an den Schultern und zwang sie, stehen zu bleiben.

„Vielleicht Prof. Snape?", flüsterte sie.

„Das wird mir hier zu albern.", rief Dianea aus und wandte sich mit schnellen Schritten ab. Über die Schulter hinweg rief sie: „Man sieht sich.", dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Hermine jedoch war die zarte Rötung in ihrem Gesicht nicht entgangen und schmunzelnd murmelte sie: „Also doch."

„Was ist denn mit der los?", polterte Ron in Hermines Gedanken.

„Ach nichts. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich nicht so gut.", antwortete Hermine und hakte beide unter. „Kommt, das Essen wartet."

Am nächsten Morgen stand Dianea ziemlich verdutzt vor der verschlossenen Klassenzimmertür. Nach und nach trafen die Schüler ein und auf dem Gang entstand eine Unruhe, die sonst Prof. Snapes Erscheinen provoziert hätte.

Doch die Tür blieb verschlossen. Statt dessen bog plötzlich Prof. Dumbledore um die Ecke in den Gang hinein und bat um Ruhe.

„Prof. Snape ist von einer plötzlichen unaufschiebbaren Reise noch nicht zurück. Da morgen jedoch die Weihnachtferien beginnen, sehe ich es als kein großes Problem, die Stunden heute ausfallen zu lassen."

Großer Jubel brach los und sein Echo hallte an den Wänden entlang und verlor sich in den Weiten des Ganges.

Im Nu hatte sich die Schar der Schüler aufgelöst und ließ nunmehr nur Prof. Dumbledore und Dianea zurück.

„Wo ist Prof. Snape?", fragte Dianea den Schulleiter.

Dieser blickte sie ernst über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Dianea."

„Na gut.", zuckte die junge Frau die Schultern.

Langsam liefen Beide den Gang entlang Richtung Eingangshalle, als sie an Snapes geöffneter Bürotür vorbeikamen. Drinnen saß Severus Snape an seinem Schreibtisch, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und leise stöhnend.

Einem ersten Impuls folgend, wollte Dianea in den Kerkerraum zu ihm stürzen, wurde jedoch energisch von Prof. Dumbledore zurück gehalten.

„Nein!", rief er barsch und schlug ihr die schwere Tür vor der Nase zu.

Einige Sekunden lang starrte Dianea auf das Holz, als würde es sich doch noch in Luft auflösen und sie einlassen.

Entgegen ihrer eigentlichen Art legte sie ein Ohr an die Tür und versuchte, wenn schon nicht alles, so doch einen Teil des Gespräches im Raum zu erlauschen.

„Es war der Horror, Albus. Fast glaubte ich, den Weg nach Hogwarts nicht mehr gehen zu können. Der dunkle Lord...", seine Stimme ging in ein Flüstern über, als ahnte er die Lauscherin hinter dem Holz.

„.heute freigegeben. Ab morgen sind Ferien und..."

Ein lautes Stöhnen unterbrach Albus Dumbledore und Dianea schlug im Gang die Hände vor den Mund. Was ging das drinnen vor sich?

Dianea hörte ein Rascheln, das Scharren von Stuhlbeinen und kurz darauf folgten schleppende Schritte.

Hastig eilte die junge Frau den Gang entlang. Ein Ertapptwerden wäre doch sehr peinlich, zumal sie keine plausible Erklärung zu bieten hätte.

Da Dianea im Moment auch keine Lust verspürte, Hermine und den beiden Jungs zu begegnen und sich wieder unangenehmen Fragen aussetzen müssen, schlug sie den Weg in ihre Räume ein. Ein heißer Tee schien ihr sehr verlockend und der Koffer musste auch noch gepackt werden.

Wehmütig fiel ihr Blick auf die vielen geschmückten Weihnachtsbäume und seufzend dachte sie daran, dass alle Nichtheimfahrenden übermorgen hier Weihnachten feiern werden.

Wie gerne hätte sie das Hogwarts - Weihnachtsfest erlebt, doch Familientradition war nun einmal Familientradition. Da war ihr Vater leider stur und unerbittlich.

Wie in Deutschland die ganzen Jahre praktiziert, würde morgen, zum Heiligabend, die Bescherung sein und am nächsten Tag kamen die Verwandten und guten Freunde zu einem großen Weihnachtsfest.

In ihrem Wohnzimmer kochte sich Dianea selbst einen schönen Kräutertee und am Fenster stehend und den Blick über das verschneite Hogwarts schweifen lassend, trank sie das heiße Gebräu.

Dianea ertappte ihre Gedanken schon wieder auf dem Weg in die Kerkerräume.

Welches Geheimnis umgab Prof. Severus Snape und wo war er in der letzten Nacht? Und was hatte der Dunkle Lord damit zu tun?

Sie nahm sich vor, nach den Ferien behutsam bei Hermine, Ron und Harry nachzufragen. Vielleicht wussten sie ein wenig mehr als sie selbst.

Am Nachmittag folgte Dianea einer Einladung des Schulleiters ins Lehrerzimmer, zu einer vorweihnachtlichen Teestunde.

Das Lehrerzimmer erstrahlte in weihnachtlichem Glanz und im Hintergrund ertönten leise Weihnachtslieder und machten Dianea leicht melancholisch.

Alle Lehrer hatten sich versammelt, selbst Prof. Snape saß in einer dunklen Ecke, noch sichtlich angeschlagen, um an der Teestunde teilzunehmen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmend, sicher nicht freiwillig, dachte Dianea bei sich.

„Damit du ein wenig weihnachtlichen Hogwartsglanz erleben kannst, liebe Dianea, haben wir alle unsere morgige Teestunde einfach auf heute vorverlegt. Genieß es und viel Spaß. Und obwohl es noch kein endgültiger Abschied ist, so ist doch Weihnachten und wir haben hier ein kleines Geschenk für dich."

Lächelnd überreichte Dumbledore an Dianea ein in goldenes Papier eingeschlagenes Päckchen.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Dianea das Geschenk und schaute verwundert auf ein Bilderalbum.

„Öffne es, sieh nach.", meinte Dumbledore verschmitzt und Dianea schlug es auf.

Sofort schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen und gerührt blätterte sie eine Seite nach der anderen um. Ein Bilderband von Hogwarts, dem Schloss, dem Gelände, vielen Räumen und ein Bild jedes einzelnen Lehrers.

Und jeder hatte neben seinem Bild noch einen kleinen Spruch geschrieben, liebe Worte zur Erinnerung.

„Danke.", murmelte Dianea ergriffen. „Ich danke Ihnen allen für dieses wunderbare Geschenk. So habe ich noch nach Jahren eine liebe Erinnerung an Sie alle."

Und schon rollten die Tränen über ihr lächelndes Gesicht.

Die Teestunde reichte weit über den Nachmittag hinaus und wurde mit Anekdoten und Witzchen bereichert, bis es Zeit wurde, zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Stumm fiel Dianeas Blick einige Male in die dunkle Ecke von Severus Snape, doch vergeblich hoffte sie auf einen winzigen Hinweis seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Ob sich sein Foto auch in dem Bilderalbum befand und welche Worte hatte er für sie gewählt?

Im morgendlichen Gewühl der abreisenden Schüler war für Abschied keine Gelegenheit und so warf Dianea aus dem Zugfenster einen letzten Blick auf das Schloss von Hogwarts.

_beschreibt mir doch bitte mal eure Stimmung nach dem Lesen, es ist nur eine kleiner Klick ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Ein Klopfen ließ Dianea aus ihren Träumereien hochfahren und mit verhangenem Blick sah sie ihrer Mutter entgegen.

Diese trat ein und setzte sich neben ihrer Tochter auf den Bettrand, deutete auf ein Bild im Hogwartsalbum auf Dianeas Schoß und fragte leise: „Ist er das?"

Das Foto zeigte Prof. Severus Snape, mit verschlossener Miene, die schwarzen Augen auf die Betrachterin gerichtet, ehe er sich umwandte und aus dem Bild verschwand.

Neben dem Foto stand:

„**Wissen ist erstrebenswert, Können die Krönung, doch sollte man nie das Wichtigste im**

**Leben vergessen - den Menschen."**

„Ja, das ist mein Mentor, Prof. Snape.", murmelte Dianea, schlug hastig das Album zu, sprang auf und legte es weit nach oben auf ihren Schrank.

Als sich Dianea umwandte, stand ihre Mutter vor ihr, nahm sie schweigend in den Arm und strich ihr liebevoll übers Haar.

„Liebst du ihn?", flüsterte Mrs. Baxter nach einer Weile in Dianeas Scheitel hinein.

Mehr als hastig schüttelte Dianea den Kopf und murmelte nur: „Mir fehlt Hogwarts."

„Ist er nicht sehr streng und ein bisschen zu alt?", hakte die Mutter weiter, woraufhin sich Dianea losriß und ihre Mutter anfunkelte:

„Das ist mir alles egal. Ich lerne nur bei ihm und außerdem ist er ein Ekel."

Verstehend lächelte Mrs. Baxter über diesen Gefühlsausbruch, meinte jedoch nur:

„Denke daran, dass wir heute Abend Gäste haben. Ein Kollege deines Vaters, mit Familie. Mach dich hübsch."

„Ja, ja.", grummelte Dianea nur.

„Und träum nicht so viel vor dich hin.", setzte die Mutter noch nach, was ein ziemlich böses Knurren zur Antwort hatte.

Zu allem Unglück öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Tür und Mr. Baxter trat herein.

„Na, gibt sich meine Prinzessin wieder verliebten Träumereien hin? Wer ist denn nun der Glückliche?"

„Niemand!", brüllte Dianea. „Ich bin nicht verliebt. Lasst mich doch in Ruhe."

Und warf sich aufschluchzend auf ihr Bett.

Leise schlich sich das Ehepaar Baxter aus dem Zimmer und beim Schließen der Tür hörten sie bereits Dianeas verzweifeltes Weinen.

„Hab ich etwas verkehrtes gesagt?", meinte Mr. Baxter schulterzuckend.

„Erinnere dich an deine Jugendzeit und du weißt, wie sich Dianea im Moment fühlt. Vielleicht ist sie sich über ihre Gefühle selbst noch nicht ganz klar."

Rigoros packte Mrs. Baxter ihren Mann und zog ihn mit sich. „Komm, wir haben genug zu tun und uns braucht sie im Moment nicht."

Im Zimmer herrschte der Aufstand. Dianea schlug wie wild auf ihr Kissen ein uns schrie immer wieder: „Ich liebe ihn nicht, ich liebe ihn nicht."

Zornig schleuderte sie das Kissen quer durch den Raum. „Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin."

Dann verbarg sie ihr Gesicht zwischen den Händen.

Langsam beruhigte sich die junge Frau und horchte in sich hinein. Warum nur schlug ihr Herz einen so wilden Takt?

Und als hätte jemand ganz plötzlich ein dunkles Tuch von ihren Augen gerissen, sah Dianea auf einmal die Wahrheit.

Ja. Sie liebte ihn, liebte ihn mit dem ganzen Schmerz eines jung verliebten Herzens.

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie mit voller Wucht und ließ sie kurz den Atem anhalten.

Mit einem Satz sprang Dianea auf, riß das Album vom Schrank herunter und suchte hektisch nach dem Bild. Endlich blickte sie in seine schwarzen Augen, strich zärtlich mit einem Finger über sein Bild und flüsterte: „Ja, ich liebe dich, Severus Snape. Auch wenn du ein Ekel bist."

Noch einmal warf Dianea einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und war endlich zufrieden.

Ihr helles Haar fiel in weichen Wellen auf ihre Schultern und das Weinrot ihres schulterfreien Kleides harmonierte wunderbar mit dem Grün ihrer Augen, in denen ein völlig neuer Schimmer lag. Der Schimmer einer heimlichen Liebe.

Schon hörte Dianea die ersten Gäste kommen, fuhr noch schnell mit dem Lippenstift ihre vollen Lippen nach und eilte leichtfüssig die Treppe hinab.

„Tante Adele, Onkel Willi." Und mit einem freudigen Aufschrei hing sie den beiden älteren Leuten im Flur schon am Hals.

„Mädchen, bist du hübsch geworden. Geht es dir gut?" Die alte Dame war sichtlich gerührt.

Beide rechts und links eingehakt, spazierte Dianea mit ihnen zum Speisezimmer. Dort wimmelte es bereits von Verwandten und Bekannten und es gab ein lautes „Hallo" und „wie geht's?".

„Dianea.", hörte sie ihren Vater rufen, „kommst du bitte mal."

Auch ihre Mutter winkte ihr hastig zu und so lief Dianea mit schnellen Schritten auf ihre Eltern zu.

„Liebling, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Einen guten Kollegen aus dem Ministerium. Wir haben ihn und seine Familie heute zu uns eingeladen."

Nur mit halben Ohr hatte Dianea ihrem Vater zugehört, doch die nächsten Worte waren wie eine Explosion in ihr.

„Dianea, darf ich dir vorstellen. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, seine Frau Narzissa und deren Sohn Draco. Ihn kennst du sicher aus Hogwarts. Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, meine Tochter Dianea."

Um Fassung bemüht begrüßte sie mit erzwungen freundlichem Lächeln Lucius Malfoy und seine Frau Narzissa, welche Dianea nur mit einem hochmütigen Blick bedachte und sich dann abwandte.

„Hi Dianea." Sie griff nach der dargebotenen Hand. „Hallo, Draco."

„Draco!", durchschnitt eine herrische Stimme die Begrüßung. „Du entschuldigst mich?", und mit fliegender Eile folgte der junge Mann seiner Mutter.

„Schön, Sie mal wiederzusehen, Dianea.", flüsterte eine heiße Stimme in ihren Nacken und rief eine Gänsehaut der Abscheu auf Dianeas Haut hervor.

„Einen schönen Abend bei uns, Mr. Malfoy.", rief Dianea und suchte schnellstens das Weite.

In der Küche atmete sie erst einmal durch und schüttelte sich. Für sie war der Abend gelaufen. Warum hatte ihr Vater ausgerechnet diesen Mann eingeladen?

An der langen Tafel im Speisezimmer konnte sie es durchsetzen, genau am anderen Ende der Malfoys zwischen Tante Adele und Onkel Willi zu sitzen. Für gewöhnlich musste sie als gut erzogenes Kind an der Tafel bei ihren Eltern sitzen und hätte ihren Platz genau zwischen Draco und Lucius Malfoy bekommen.

Immer wieder trafen sie die Blicke von Lucius Malfoy und auch Draco schien über die Entfernung mit Dianea zu flirten. In der Sicherheit ihrer Tante und ihres Onkels fand sie es doch ziemlich spaßig und lächelte auch mal kokett zurück.

Im Laufe des Abends war Dianea ständig umringt von ihren Verwandten und man hörte ihr helles Lachen durch die Räume hallen.

Endlich fand Dianea einen ruhigen Moment, holte rasch ihre dicke Jacke und huschte hinaus in den Garten.

Das helle Mondlicht spiegelte sich im glitzernden Schnee und erhellte den Garten, als würden tausende kleine Lämpchen unter der Schneedecke leuchten.

Tief atmete die junge Frau die klare kalte Schneeluft ein und genoss die Stille. Nur vereinzelt drangen Stimmen- und Musikfetzen an ihr Ohr, während Dianea immer tiefer in den Garten vordrang.

Am hinteren Ende befand sich ein kleiner lauschiger Pavillon, zu dem sie ihre Schritte lenkte.

Dianea war gerade im Begriff, die leise knarrende Klinke hinab zudrücken, als jemand sie leise ansprach:

„Darf ich Ihnen in dieser wohltuenden Stille ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?"

Automatisch zog Dianea die Schultern hoch, als sie die Stimme erkannte. Langsam wandte sie sich um und blickte in das bittende Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. Eigentümlicherweise wirkte er in diesem Moment nicht so arrogant und kalt, wie sie ihn kannte. Lag es am Mondlicht, oder hatte sie diesen Mann doch falsch eingeschätzt?

„Vermisst Sie Ihre Frau nicht?", meinte Dianea nur.

Malfoy lächelte: „Narzissa hat in Ihren Eltern wunderbare Gesprächspartner. Ihr Vater ist ein gebildeter und interessanter Mann, Dianea."

Dianea hielt dem Mann die Tür zum Pavillon auf. „Bitte, treten Sie ein."

„Nach Ihnen.", und mit einer galanten Verbeugung überließ er Dianea den Vortritt.

Im Inneren des Pavillons war es dunkel und kalt und Lucius Malfoy sorgte mit seinem Zauberstab umgehend für Kerzenbeleuchtung und einen heißen Punsch.

„Damit uns ein wenig warm wird, sonst frieren wir womöglich noch an und werden vielleicht noch zum Gespött der anderen Gäste.", meinte Lucius Malfoy treuherzig und Dianea lachte laut.

Das Eis schien gebrochen und schon bald saßen Beide beim Punsch und unterhielten sich, als würden sie sich schon lange kennen.

Immer wieder erwähnte der Mann seine gute Zusammenarbeit mit Dianeas Vater und seine Kontakte zu Mr. Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister und schaffte so eine vertrauensvolle Basis.

„Sie hatten eine Antipathie gegen mich, Dianea. Stimmts?", lächelte Lucius.

Dianea wurde rot und murmelte:

„Sie haben Recht. Aber woher wissen Sie...?"

„Intuition.", murmelte der Mann. „Sie sind nicht die Erste, die sich in mir täuscht.", und väterlich legte er seine Hand auf die ihre.

Nach dem dritten Punsch wurde es Dianea eigenartig und die Wirkung des Alkohols ließ sie ein wenig melancholisch werden.

„Was bedrückt Sie, liebste Dianea? Haben Sie Kummer, oder warum blicken Ihre schönen Augen so traurig?"

Lucius Malfoy legte seinen Arm vertraulich um ihre Schulter und rückte näher an sie heran.

Kaum verstand er ihre geflüsterten Worte.

„In Hogwarts feiern sie jetzt das Weihnachtsbankett. Wie gerne wäre ich dabei."

„Hier ist es doch aber auch sehr schön und weihnachtlich. Und es ist Ihre Familie.", murmelte der Mann an ihrem Ohr.

Mit seiner anderen Hand griff er zart unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Tief blickte er in ihre dunklen Augen.

„Oder gibt es da eine bestimmte Person in Hogwarts, nach der Sie sich sehnen?", klang seine Stimme verständnisvoll und väterlich und in einem Anflug von Kummer ließ Dianea ihren Kopf auf Malfoys Schulter sinken.

„Sie sehen den Menschen wohl mitten ins Herz?", schluchzte Dianea leise.

„Ich versuche es, aber bei Ihnen ist es auch nicht schwer. Sie sind noch so unverdorben und können sich nicht verstellen. Wer kann sich denn glücklich schätzen, Ihr Herz zu besitzen?"

Dianea schniefelte leise und murmelte in seine Umhang: „Prof. Snape."

„Unsere guter Severus.", meinte Malfoy leicht überrascht.

„Sie sind noch so jung, Dianea. Glauben sie, dass er der Richtige ist?"

Dianea blickte ihn an: „Fragt Liebe nach dem Alter?"

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich nicht."

Er beugte sich etwas nach vorn und hauchte Dianea einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Viel Glück."

„Danke Lucius. Ich darf Sie doch so nennen, oder?"

„Ich bitte Sie, Dianea. Sie dürfen alles. Selbst wagte ich nicht Ihnen eine Brüderschaft anzubieten. Doch nun, da du es angeboten hast, wollen wir als Vertraute auch das vertraute „Du" benutzen." Und er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes sorgte er für zwei Kelche gefüllt mit prickelndem Sekt und meinte:

„Wir sollten unsere neue Freundschaft besiegeln. Dianea.!", damit überreichte er der jungen Frau einen Kelch und stieß mit ihr an.

„Auf du, Dianea." „Auf du, Lucius."

Nach dem ersten Schluck nahm Lucius ihr das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es auf den Tisch und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Mit einer kaum vorstellbaren Zärtlichkeit legte er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und küsste Dianea kurz, aber innig.

„Wir sollten langsam wieder ins Haus gehen, ehe man uns vermisst.", damit reichte Malfoy ihr die Hand, half Dianea beim Aufstehen und nahm sie vor dem Verlassen des Pavillons noch einmal kurz in seine Arme.

Während der Mann auf geradem Weg ins Haus zurück ging, schlenderte Dianea noch durch den nächtlichen Garten, träumte ein kleines bisschen von Hogwarts und genoss das Gefühl, nun einen Vertrauten zu haben.

Auf der Terrasse erwartete sie Draco und lächelte ihr entgegen.

„Dianea, endlich finde ich dich mal allein."

„Ja, so eine Familienfeier ist schon anstrengend, ständig muss man das Gleiche erzählen und hört dieselben Fragen. Aber so ist es nun mal, wenn man sich oft nur einmal im Jahr sieht."

Draco kam näher. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit. Ich habe dich gesucht."

„Im Garten, die Ruhe und die klare Luft genießen. Ich musste einfach mal raus und durchatmen.", meinte Dianea und war dankbar für die Dunkelheit. So konnte Draco nicht erkennen, wie sich ihre Wangen zart färbten. Wie sollte Dianea auch erklären, dass sie kurz zuvor mit seinem Vater Brüderschaft getrunken hatte und ihn auch geküsst hatte.

Aber da plauderte der blonde Junge auch schon munter weiter:

„Ein schönes Haus habt ihr. Wie alt ist es?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber schon ziemlich alt. Mit einigen Kellern und Geheimgängen. So genau kenne ich es noch nicht. Doch ihr habt doch sicherlich ebenfalls ein schönes Haus."

Dianea grinste spitzbübisch, da sie ahnte, dass bei Malfoys das Wort Haus wohl reichlich untertrieben wäre.

„Na ja.", meinte Draco, „ist schon ein gewaltiges Herrenhaus." Und Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme.

„Aber eure Geheimgänge interessieren mich schon. Hast du keine Lust?"

Dianea überlegte eine Weile, nahm kurzerhand Draco am Arm und zog ihn lachend hinter sich her.

Sie bemerkten Beide nicht den eigentümlichen Blick, den ihnen Lucius Malfoy hinterher sandte. Und sie sahen auch nicht das Glitzern und Flackern in seinen eisgrauen Augen.

_Fortsetzung folgt! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Eigentlich wollte ich meine Story bei der geringen Resonanz nicht mehr weiter reinstellen, es sind insgesamt 39 Kapitel (die ich hier etwas zusammengefasst habe, und weitere 21 Kapitel in der Fortsetzung, eigentlich schade drum,_

_LG Severina_


	8. Chapter 8

_hier geht es schon weiter, damit keine Langeweile aufkommt grins_

**„Draco, na los, komm schon.", lachte Dianea und zog den blonden Jungen immer weiter die Treppe hinab. Stolpernd folgte ihr Draco, der unterdessen ihre Hand ergriffen hatte und sich daran festhielt.**

**„Du hast ein ganz schönes Tempo.", meinte Draco murrend. „Weißt du denn auch genau, wo wir hin müssen?"**

**Dianea blickte ihn belustigt funkelnd an und meinte mit dem unschuldigsten Blick:**

**„Nein !"**

**Beide standen nun am Fuße der Treppe und schauten in die Gänge, welche sich nach allen Seiten ausbreiteten.**

**„Und jetzt?", wollte Draco wissen und die junge Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern.**

**„Dein Kampf- und Entdeckergeist ist wohl oben geblieben?", lästerte Dianea.**

**„Komm, wir nehmen uns jeder den Zauberstab und gehen einfach in den Gang, der uns am geheimnisvollsten erscheint.", und schon zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach:**

**„Lumos."**

**Draco tat es ihr gleich und beide leuchteten in die Gänge hinein.**

**„Hier," , rief Draco völlig aufgeregt, „in diesem Gang kann ich eine Tür am Ende erkennen. Dahinter beginnen bestimmt die Geheimgänge." , und stürmte nach vorn.**

**Als er merkte, dass Dianea ihm nicht gleich folgte, stoppte er und rief:**

**„Hast du Angst bekommen? Ich bin doch bei dir.", damit reichte er der jungen Frau die Hand, die sie auch gleich ergriff.**

**„Ich habe keine Angst, sondern bin in Gedanken nur die Richtung gegangen und habe überlegt, wo wir sein könnten. Es ist die Richtung in den Garten. Glaube ich jedenfalls.", grinste sie kess.**

**An der Tür angekommen, ergriff Draco die reich verzierte, jedoch schon leicht rostige Klinke und drückte sie herunter. Unwillkürlich hielten beide den Atem an, als die Klinke ein quietschendes Geräusch verursachten und kurz darauf die Tür aufsprang.**

**Kühle, gepaart mit abgestandener muffiger Luft, die nach Moder und Verwesung roch, schlug ihnen entgegen. Dianea schauderte kurz und griff noch fester nach Dracos Hand.**

**„Ganz schön aufregend.", wisperte sie und leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab in den Gang.**

**Ein Rascheln und Huschen war als Antwort zu hören und Dianea schrie kurz auf.**

**„Das sind nur Mäuse.", meinte Draco auflachend.**

**„Oder vielleicht auch Ratten.", flüsterte Dianea nun doch etwas angeekelt.**

**Der blonde Junge trat ganz dicht an Dianea heran, er überragte sie um einen halben Kopf, und blickte auf sie herab.**

**„Na, wer ist jetzt der Hasenfuss?", wollte er wissen.**

**Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, da rannte er auch schon los, mitten hinein in den vor Dunkelheit schwarzen Gang.**

**„Draco, warte auf mich!", schrie ihm Dianea, nun doch ängstlich, hinterher.**

**„Draaaaaaaaaaaaacooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!", hallte ihre Stimme durch die Finsternis und Dianea folgte ihm widerstrebend ins Ungewisse.**

**Nach wenigen Schritten hatte sie ihn eingeholt und schimpfte:**

**„Ich bin wegen dir hier unten, weil du so neugierig warst, also lass mich jetzt gefälligst nicht alleine."**

**Durch ihre Stimme zog ein leichtes Zittern.**

**Draco legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und murmelte: „Tut mir leid."**

**„Vielleicht können wir den Gang ein wenig mehr ausleuchten.", schlug Dianea vor und unternahm einen ersten Versuch.**

**„Lumos Maxima!"**

**Ein heller Lichtblitz schoss durch die Dunkelheit, sodass Beide geblendet die Augen schlossen. Langsam gewöhnten sie sich an die Helligkeit und sahen sich neugierig um.**

**„Sieh mal, Dianea. Hier sind noch viel mehr Türen. Wo die wohl alle hinführen?", und schon griff Draco nach der ersten Klinke.**

**„Verschlossen.", stellte er fest und versuchte ein „Alohomora!", woraufhin sich die Tür knarrend öffnete.**

**Dianea leuchtete hinein und stellte enttäuscht fest:**

**„Noch ein paar Türen mehr."**

**Doch Draco war schon einige Schritte im Gang drin und rief überrascht:**

**„Schnell, Dianea, komm. Das musst du dir ansehen."**

**Eilig lief die junge Frau auf ihn zu und stutzte mitten im Schritt.**

**Die Türen, welche sie in den Nischen vermutet hatten, waren Gittertüren.**

**„Ein unterirdisches Gefängnis.", murmelte Dianea und schüttelte sich. „Langsam wird es unheimlich."**

**Doch Draco wurde vom Entdeckerdrang gepackt und er zog Dianea wortlos hinter sich her.**

**Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr Dianea, als sie einige Türen weiter dem Jungen über die Schultern sah.**

**„Da - da - das ist ja ei - eine Folterkammer.", stotterte sie angstvoll.**

**„Oh Gott, Draco. Wo sind wir hier und was haben vor uns nur für Leute in dem Haus gewohnt?"**

**„Dianea.", lachte Draco, „komm zu dir. Siehst du nicht die vielen Spinnenweben und den zentimeterdicken Staub? Das hier unten ist mindestens hundert Jahre alt. Wer weiß, was wir entdeckt haben. Damit kommen wir vielleicht in den „Tagespropheten". „**

**Nach seinem Blick zu urteilen, sah Draco schon die dicken Schlagzeilen über „seine" Entdeckung.**

**„Bitte Draco, lass uns wieder gehen.", bettelte Dianea.**

**Unwillig kam seine Antwort: „Ja, ja gleich. Nur noch die Tür dort vorn.", und widerwillig musste Dianea seinen schnellen Schritten folgen.**

**Auch diese Tür zeigte sich verschlossen, ließ sich jedoch, genau wie die andere, mit einem „Alohomora" öffnen.**

**„Hier ist eine Treppe.", rief Draco erfreut und hastete bereits die ersten Stufen nach oben.**

**Dianea folgte ihm, als plötzlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.**

**Atemlose Stille lag in der Luft, da Beide kaum wagten, sich zu bewegen.**

**„Draco, ich habe Angst.", flüsterte Dianea und man spürte bereits die Tränen die in ihr aufstiegen.**

**Bei ihm angekommen, versuchten sie gemeinsam mit ihren Zauberstäben in die Höhe zu leuchten.**

**„Eine Wendeltreppe. Anscheinend ein Turm.", stellte der Junge fest.**

**Mit letzter Energie begann Dianea die Treppe hinauf zu hasten, immer schneller und panischer.**

**„Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Ihr Aufschrei fand in den dunklen Höhen sein Echo und warf es schauerlich zurück.**

**„Draco, die Treppe endet hier einfach. Da ist nichts, keine Tür, nichts. Ich will zurück.", weinte Dianea und hetzte die Treppe, Stufen überspringend, wieder zurück.**

**Aufschluchzend warf sie sich haltlos in Dracos Arme, ihre überreizten Nerven ließen sie unkontrolliert zittern.**

**„Ich versuche noch einmal die Tür zu öffnen. Es ging doch vorhin auch."**

**Doch nach dem fünften Versuch „Alohomora" gab Draco erschöpft auf.**

**„Irgend ein Sicherheitsmechanismus.", meinte er resigniert. Dianea sprang nach vorn und hämmerte wie wild mit den Fäusten auf die Tür ein. Doch außer einem schaurig klingenden dumpfen Hallen hinter der Tür bewegte sich nichts.**

**„Hör auf, Dianea, es bringt nichts." Dracos Stimme sprach beruhigend auf sie ein und er packte ihre Hände.**

**„Du verletzt dich nur. Sie werden uns suchen und auch finden. Hab Geduld." Und sacht zog er Dianea in seine Arme zurück.**

**Sanft streichelte er ihren Rücken, bis das Schluchzen langsam verebbte.**

**Kraftlos ließ sich Dianea an der Wand entlang rutschen und setzte sich auf den staubigen Boden.**

**Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Draco neben ihr Platz und legte einen Arm um sie.**

**„Ist dir kalt?"**

**Dianea nickte. „Ein wenig schon."**

**Und so zog er sie noch fester an sich, um sie ein bisschen zu wärmen.**

**Seine Berührungen wurden immer drängender und ehe Dianea reagieren konnte, packte Draco mit der freien Hand Dianeas Kinn, drehte ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.**

**Mit aller Kraft wehrte sie sich und stieß ihn beiseite, dann sprang sie angstvoll auf.**

**„Draco, was zum Teufel soll das?", schrie sie ihn an.**

**Auch Draco war aufgesprungen und packte Dianea fest bei den Armen. Mit aller Gewalt drückte er die sich wie wild Wehrende an die Wand.**

**„Hast du es noch nie bemerkt, Dianea? Schon in Hogwarts wollte ich dich haben, aber immer kam irgend etwas dazwischen. Doch nun sind wir Beide hier allein und keiner stört uns. Dianea, ich liebe dich und ich begehre dich."**

**Heiß streifte sein Atem ihr Gesicht, als er erneut versuchte, sie zu küssen. Sein Körper presste sie an das harte Gestein und mit Angst und Schrecken bemerkte Dianea seine Absichten.**

**„Bitte Draco, sei vernünftig.", versuchte es Dianea.**

**„Ich soll vernünftig sein.", schrie er sie an. „Mir bei Tisch schöne Augen machen und mich jetzt abblitzen lassen."**

**Draco war wie von Sinnen und Dianea schloss die Augen.**

**Severus., dachte sie angstvoll. Warum hilft mir keiner?**

**"Hör auf, verdammt noch mal. Ich bin gebunden. Mein Herz ist nicht mehr frei und du hast keine Chance. Bitte Draco, sei lieb und hör auf. Lass uns Freunde bleiben. Bitte!", bettelte Dianea und ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis nur noch ein Flüstern zu hören war.**

**Doch Draco versuchte weiter, in seiner Rage, sie zu Boden zu drücken und erst ein Wimmern ließ ihn aufhorchen.**

**Dianea kauerte in seiner Umarmung am Boden und winselte nur noch: „Ich will zurück. Bitte hör auf."**

**Da endlich blickte Draco sie wie erwachend an, umarmte sie fest und flüsterte in ihr Haar.**

**„Verzeih mir, Dianea. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. In dieser Situation..., bitte verzeih mir. Natürlich werden wir Freunde bleiben. Vielleicht irgendwann...", doch er brach ab, als er spürte, wie sich Dianea wieder versteifte.**

**„Komm, ich werde dich wärmen, wirklich nur wärmen!", beteuerte er, als er Dianeas Blick sah, „und wir werden warten. Sie müssen uns doch bald finden."**

**„Wenn aber keiner weiß, wo wir sind, keiner gesehen hat, wo wir hingegangen sind?"**

**Panik stieg in Dianea hoch.**

**„Sie finden uns, bestimmt.", versuchte Draco seiner Stimme Festigkeit zu geben.**

**Und so saßen Beide, einer an den anderen geklammert, am Boden und warteten auf Rettung.**

**Langsam erfasste sie eine tiefe Müdigkeit und niemand ahnte, dass die Atemluft sich verbrauchte und der Dunst aus Moder und Verwesung begann, sie allmählich zu vergiften. Immer weiter dämmerten Dianea und Draco dem Weg der Bewusstlosigkeit entgegen und Sinnestäuschungen schienen sie zu verhöhnen.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**„Dianea, Kleines. Komm zu dir."**

**Sanft tätschelte jemand ihre Wangen.**

**„Severus?", murmelte sie leise.**

**Mr. Baxter schaute fragend auf seine Frau.**

**„Wer ist Severus?"**

**„Ihr Mentor, Charles. Der Zaubertrankprofessor aus Hogwarts.", antwortete Mrs. Baxter und schaute sorgenvoll in das blasse Gesicht ihrer Tochter.**

**Charles Baxter schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ihn spricht sie mit Vornamen an?"**

**Da lächelte seine Frau ein wenig. „Du verstehst heute aber auch gar nichts."**

**Da glomm Verstehen in den Augen des Mannes auf. „Der Glückliche?"**

**Mrs. Baxter nickte.**

**Noch einmal tätschelte Mr. Baxter die Wangen seiner Tochter und rief ihren Namen.**

**„Warum kommt sie nicht zu sich? Sollten wir doch einen Arzt zu Rate ziehen?"**

**Mrs. Baxters Stimme zitterte vor Sorge um ihr Kind.**

**„Wenn ich bitte helfen dürfte,Mr. Baxter?", ließ sich eine leise, etwas kühle Stimme vernehmen.**

**„Ja, versuchen Sie es mal, Lucius." Und Mr. Baxter gab seinen Platz am Wohnzimmersofa frei.**

**Lucius Malfoy setzte sich nieder, griff in seinen Zaubererumhang und holte ein kleines verziertes Fläschchen daraus hervor. Sorgfältig entkorkte er es und hielt es Dianea dicht unter die Nase.**

**Ein lautes Japsen war zu vernehmen und Dianea schlug langsam die Augen auf. Ihr Atem ging noch ein wenig schnell, aber ansonsten schien es ihr gut zu gehen.**

**Schnell verkorkte Lucius Malfoy das Fläschchen und steckte es möglichst unauffällig zurück in seinen Umhang.**

**„Na da bist du ja wieder. Hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Wie geht es dir, Dianea?" und vorsichtig strich Lucius ihr übers Gesicht.**

**Ungläubig blickte Dianea den Mann über sich an. „Lucius?", und einige Atemzüge später, „Wo ist Draco? Er war auch mit..."**

**„Ich bin hier, Dianea. Bleib ruhig. Mir geht es gut." Der blonde Schopf beugte sich über die Sofalehne und lächelte sie an.**

**„Mum, Dad?", rief Dianea in den Raum und schaute sich suchend um.**

**„Hier sind wir, mein Schatz.", und sichtlich erleichtert umarmten Beide glücklich ihre Tochter.**

**„Wo sind all die Anderen?", wollte Dianea wissen.**

**„Das Fest ist vorbei. Erst als sich alle von dir verabschieden wollten, bemerkten wir euer Fehlen. Nur gut, dass Lucius bemerkt hatte, welche Richtung ihr eingeschlagen hattet und auch ein paar Worte über einen Geheimgang hörte. So wussten wir in etwa, wo wir euch suchen mussten."**

**Mr. Baxter legte einen leicht tadelnden Blick auf, als er seine Tochter ansah.**

**Doch Dianea setzte sich hoch und sprudelte die Worte nur so hervor.**

**„Da unten ist ein Gefängnis und eine riesige Folterkammer. Und dann schlug die Tür einfach zu und die Treppe, die nirgendwohin führte.". Hektische Flecke traten auf ihre Wangen.**

**„Bleib ruhig, mein Kind. Draco hat uns schon darüber erzählt.", murmelte Mr. Baxter.**

**„Das ist noch ein Teil einer alten geheimen Gefängnisanlage. Kaum jemand weiß darüber Bescheid. Bis vor ungefähr 100 Jahren wurden dort unten noch Menschen gefoltert und gequält."" ließ sich Lucius Malfoys Stimme vernehmen.**

**„Das ist ja grauenhaft.", meinte Mrs. Baxter. „Unter unserem Haus."**

**„Und die Wendeltreppe?", fragte Dianea mit Spannung.**

**„Über diese Treppe wurden die Gefangenen in die Zellen geführt. Sie war oft das Letzte was sie außer ihren Zellen zu sehen bekamen. Irgendwann wurde die Tür zu dieser Treppe einfach zugemauert und die schweren Stahltüren unten verschlossen. Man munkelte, dass die letzten Gefangenen einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen wurden."**

**Lucius Malfoys Stimme klang leise durch den Raum und hinterließ bei allen eine leichte Gänsehaut.**

**Dianea schüttelte sich: „Barbarisch und unheimlich."**

**„Fast wäre euch eure Neugierde zum Verhängnis geworden. Ihr Beide hättet dort unten ersticken können.", tadelte Mr. Baxter die Kinder, welche schuldbewusst die Köpfe senkten.**

**„Charles, ich bitte Sie. Es ist ja zum Glück noch einmal alles gut gegangen.", meinte Malfoy.**

**„Komm Draco, wir müssen jetzt gehen. Deine Mutter wird bereits warten."**

**Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung verließen Vater und Sohn das Haus der Baxters und Mr. Baxter wandte sich besorgt an seine Tochter.**

**„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, Prinzessin?"**

**„Ja, Dad. Ich bin nur müde und fühle mich völlig staubig.", beruhigte Dianea ihren Vater.**

**„Sag mal Schatz. Seit wann duzt du eigentlich Lucius Malfoy?", leichtes Unverständnis lag in seiner Stimme.**

**„Seit heute erst. Wir trafen uns beim Pavillon und haben uns relativ gut unterhalten. Vielleicht lag es auch am Punsch. Ist auch egal. Ich geh jetzt schnell baden und dann schlafen."**

**Mr. Baxter sah seine Frau an und diese zuckte mit dem Schultern.**

**„Unsere Tochter ist vernünftig, Charles. Sie weiß, dass Lucius verheiratet ist und außerdem gehört ihr Herz einem anderen.", nahm sie ihre Tochter in Schutz.**

**„Dianea und Draco wären doch eine gute Verbindung. Auch Alters mäßig passen beide besser zusammen.", meinte ihr Mann starrsinnig.**

**„Charles, halt dich da raus.", warnte Mrs. Baxter ihren Mann und folgte Dianea ins Bad.**

**Zur selben Zeit im Hause Malfoy.**

**Narzissa, welche wegen einer Migräne das Fest schon vor einiger Zeit verlassen hatte, schlief bereits und im Haus war alles dunkel.**

**„Vater, seit wann bist du mit Dianea so vertraut?", griff Draco schon in der großen Diele seinen Vater an.**

**Dieser wirbelte herum, so dass sich sein Umhang aufbauschte und funkelte seinen Sohn an.**

**„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Draco. Es geht dich nichts an."**

**„Aber du hast sie doch geküsst, oder nicht?", jaulte der blonde Junge, gekränkt über die Zurechtweisung.**

**Lucius blickte auf Draco herab. „Wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche, lagen deine Absichten sogar noch tiefer.", meinte er süffisant. „Ich dagegen wollte nur ein wenig Vertrauen aufbauen bei der jungen Dame."**

**„Wozu? Für mich?", fragte sein Sohn ungläubig.**

**Da lachte Lucius Malfoy hart auf. „Das kannst du dir aus dem Kopf schlagen, Draco. Deine Absichten und Dianea."**

**Draco senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß. Sie meinte, ihr Herz sei nicht mehr frei und gehöre jemand anderem. Ich will sie aber, mir ist der Andere egal."**

**„Du Dummkopf. Du kennst deinen Gegner nicht und redest in großen Tönen." Lucius wandte sich um und lief zum Wohnzimmer.**

**„VATER!! Wer ist es?", rief ihm Draco hinterher.**

**Ohne sich umzuwenden antwortete Lucius über die Schulter hinweg, „Severus Snape" und ließ Draco mit seinem ungläubigen Blick einfach stehen.**

**In seinem großen pompösen Ledersessel sitzend goss sich Lucius aus einer geschliffenen Kristallkaraffe einen Whiskey ein und trank ihn genüsslich. Dabei lehnte er sich zurück und schloss leicht vor sich hin lächelnd die Augen.**

**Ein Geräusch ließ ihn blinzeln und er sah direkt in die grauen Augen seines Sohnes.**

**„Was ist noch?", murrte Lucius unwillig.**

**„Ich will Dianea und ich gebe nicht auf.", tönte Draco aufsässig.**

**Langsam richtete sich Lucius im Sessel auf, sein Gesicht verriet nichts Gutes.**

**„Hast du mich nicht verstanden?", klirrte seine Stimme. „Vergiss es. Die Baxters sind zwar interessante Leute, aber bei weitem nicht so reinblütig, um in unsere Kreise zu passen und außerdem steht die junge Dame nicht auf kleine Jungs. Reicht das?"**

**„Nein!", schrie Draco und rannte davon.**

**„DRACO!", donnerte Lucius Malfoys Stimme, „komm her!"**

**Draco wusste, wollte er sich Ärger ersparen, so wäre es besser, Vaters Worten zu folgen. Er kannte diese Stimme und ihren Tonfall und so schlich er langsam ins Wohnzimmer zurück.**

**„Setz dich." Lucius deutete auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber.**

**Stumm nahm Draco Platz und vermied es, seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen.**

**„Hör zu, Junge. Die Dame hat dir doch klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie dich ablehnt, nicht an dir interessiert ist, oder?"**

**„Ja.", meinte Draco kleinlaut, „aber bei Tisch, da hat..."**

**„Da hat sie mit dir und mir geflirtet, genau. Sie spielt gerne, aber so etwas macht man nicht mit uns. Nicht mit einem Malfoy!!! Aber wir werden mitspielen mit der jungen Dame, aber nach unseren Regeln. Hör zu, Draco...!"**

**Und bald darauf waren Vater und Sohn in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, in deren Verlauf sich auf beide Gesichter ein diabolisches Grinsen legte.**

-----------------------------------

auch schon neugierig, was die Beiden aushecken??


	9. Chapter 9

und gleich geht es weiter mit Dianeas nächsten Abenteuern, ich werde diese Story schnell hochladen, damit meine Fortsetzung ins Netz kommt und diese Geschichte up to date ist, ich hoffe es ist in eurem Sinne, LG Severina

Die Ferien hatten schnell ihr Ende erreicht und für Dianea hieß es erneut, Abschied von zu Hause zu nehmen. Jedoch fehlte dieses Mal der Schmerz der Trennung, vielmehr war an dieser Stelle ein freudiges Ziehen, ein Sehnen, ein Hoffen und Bangen auf das Wiedersehen. Und eine große Freude auf Hogwarts und ihre Freunde.

Kings Cross, 11.00Uhr, Gleis 9 ¾. Der Hogwarts-Express pfiff ein letztes Mal laut und eindringlich und setzte sich mit ächzenden Maschinen in Bewegung. Ein Blick, ein allerletztes Winken, dann fuhr der Zug eine Kurve und die Zurückbleibenden entschwanden ihren Blicken.

Aufatmend begann Dianea, Abteil für Abteil abzusuchen nach einem freien Platz.

Fast jedes Abteil war belegt, als sich plötzlich eine Abteiltür öffnete und ein hochgewachsener blonder Junge auf den Gang trat. Mit grauen Augen musterte er Dianea einen Augenblick, bis sein Blick auf ihre Tasche fiel.

„Noch keinen Platz gefunden? Wir rücken gerne etwas zusammen für dich.", meinte er.

Dianea lächelte: „Danke, Draco, aber ich suche nach jemandem. Wir sehen uns." Und schon lief die junge Frau weiter. Ihr war nicht danach zumute, jetzt stundenlang eng neben Draco im Zug zu sitzen und vielleicht noch vor neugierigen Ohren ein Gespräch über die letzten Vorkommnisse zu führen.

„Der Zug ist aber nur für Schüler.", meinte Draco süffisant, jedoch Dianea blieb nicht stehen, als sie rief: „Ich weiß. Tschau."

Im übernächsten Waggon blieb Dianea erschöpft stehen, als genau neben ihr Hermine aus einem Abteil trat.

„Dianea.", rief sie freudig überrascht.

„Hallo Hermine. Alles voll.", pustete die junge Frau und griff Hermines Hand, um ihre Freundin zu begrüßen.

„Komm zu uns, Dianea. Hier ist noch Platz.", lud Hermine sie ein und gab die Abteiltür frei.

Mitten in der Tür blieb Dianea erschrocken stehen. Im Abteil saß noch jemand, den Dianea nicht kannte. Ein Mann, mittleren Alters, mit offenem Blick und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Sofort nach Dianeas Eintritt erhob er sich und trat auf sie zu.

„Hermine, würden Sie uns bitte bekanntmachen?"

Hermine sah den Blick des Mannes und stammelte:

„Na - natürlich. Also, Dianea, das ist Professor Remus Lupin, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Macht jetzt nach den Ferien Vertretung bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Professor, das ist Dianea Baxter."

„Miss Baxter." Prof. Lupin ergriff mit einer leichten Verbeugung Dianeas Hand.

„In welcher Klasse werde ich das Vergnügen haben sie zu unterrichten?", begann Lupin gleich ein Gespräch und bot ihr den Platz neben sich an.

Hermine schmunzelte und Dianea lachte.

„Tut mir leid, Professor. Aber ich fürchte, ich muss Sie enttäuschen, denn ich werde in keiner Klasse sein. Ich bin Praktikantin in Hogwarts."

„Na doch hoffentlich bei VgddK."

Lupin schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an und man erkannte, dass Dianea Eindruck auf ihn machte.

Die junge Frau schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Zaubertränke.", meinte Dianea und ihr Ton ließ Remus Lupin aufhorchen.

„Bei Prof. Snape.", murmelte er und seine Augen sahen sie bedauernd an.

„Ist er immer noch so streng und zynisch?", wandte sich Lupin an Hermine.

Diese nickte und meinte: „Sie kennen ihn doch, Professor." Und alle Drei lachten.

Der Rest der Reise verging in angeregter Unterhaltung, an deren Ende Prof. Lupin und Dianea bereits bei dem vertrauten „Du" angekommen waren.

„So als Fastkollegen.", meinte Lupin schmunzelnd. „So hast du wenigstens einen Freund in Hogwarts."

Dianea empfand ihn als angenehm und unkompliziert und genoß seine neu gewonnene Freundschaft.

Während des kurzen Weges vom Zug zu den Kutschen flüsterte Hermine:

„Da hast du bereits eine Eroberung gemacht. Er lässt ja kein Auge von dir und sucht ständig deine Nähe."

„Ja.", seufzte Dianea und ahnte schon im Voraus Probleme und Verwicklungen.

Doch bevor sie Hermine weitere Erklärungen geben konnte, war Prof. Lupin bereits wieder an ihrer Seite und zog sie zu einer freien Kutsche.

„Hermine, kommst du?", rief die junge Frau ihrer Freundin zu, sehr zum Leidwesen Lupins. Er hatte auf ein paar ruhige Minuten mit Dianea allein gehofft und war dementsprechend enttäuscht. Doch er lächelte Hermine entgegen, hielt galant die Kutschentür auf und vertröstete sich auf Hogwarts. Dort lagen noch lange Monate vor ihnen und auch genug Möglichkeiten, sich besser kennenzulernen.

Und daran lag Prof. Lupin sehr viel.

Dianea blickte aus dem Fenster Hogwarts entgegen und ihr Herz begann unruhig zu schlagen.

Bald würde sie ihn sehen. Ihr kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Konnte sie ihm noch unbefangen gegenübertreten, jetzt, da sie sich über ihre Gefühle klar geworden war?

Konnte sie jeden Tag seine Anwesenheit, seine Nähe ertragen?

Warum fuhr die Kutsche nicht schneller?

Sie fing Hermines fragenden Blick auf und bemerkte peinlich berührt, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr auf Prof. Lupins Worte geachtet hatte.

Dieser schaute sie irritiert an. Was war plötzlich mit Dianea los?

Betreten lächelte Dianea und meinte flehend:

„Könnt ihr mir noch einmal verzeihen, aber ich war mit meinen Gedanken schon in Hogwarts. Ich sehe das erleuchtete Schloss und schon komme ich ins Träumen."

„Ja, das verstehen ich. Der Anblick von Hogwarts verführt tatsächlich zum Träumen.", murmelte Remus verstehend und strich Dianea über den Arm.

„Dianea und ihre schwärmerische Ader.", lästerte Hermine und brachte sie alle zum Lachen.

Der peinliche Moment war gerettet und nun hielten auch die Kutschen vor dem großen Portal und hieß sie aussteigen.

Eiligen Schrittes stürmten die Schüler in die Große Halle, um sich wieder von der Küchenkunst der Hauselfen verwöhnen zu lassen. Ein Lärmen begleitete Prof. Lupin und Dianea auf ihrem Weg zum Tisch des Lehrerkollegiums und manch erstaunter Blick folgte Remus Lupin.

Dianeas Blick wanderte nach vorn und während ihr Schritt schleppend war, so überschlug sich ihr Herz in der Brust in unregelmäßigen Schlägen.

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und ihre Hände wurden schweißnass.

Er war da - er saß bereits am Lehrertisch und schaute ihr kurz entgegen. Nur nebenbei registrierte Dianea neben ihm zwei freie Plätze.

Sie trat zu ihrem Stuhl neben Prof. Snape, setzte sich und lächelte ihm entgegen.

„Guten Abend, Prof. Snape. Ein schönes Weihnachtsfest gehabt?", begrüßte Dianea ihn freundlich.

Mein Gott, hoffentlich sieht er mir nichts an. betete Dianea.

„So wie immer.", knurrte Snape und schaute auf die Gestalt, welche nun Platz nahm.

„Ah, Lupin. Wieder im Lande?", tönte seine Stimme, nun mit einem leicht gehässigen Unterton.

Mit Entsetzen sah sich Dianea umgeben von zwei Männern, die sich anscheinend nicht sehr grün waren.

"Severus, erfreut Sie zu sehen.", konterte Lupin.

Nun erläuterte Prof. Dumbledore den Schülern kurz die Anwesenheit Prof. Lupins und eröffnete dann die Festtafel.

Dianea erblickte die schon so schmerzlich vermissten Leckereien und langte herzhaft zu.

„Wie war Hogwarts - Weihnachten, Professor?", wollte Dianea von Snape wissen.

„Ruhig und besinnlich.", meinte er und schaute seine Praktikantin an, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch seine Lippen blieben verschlossen.

„Und wie war Ihr Weihnachtsfest, Miss Baxter?", fragte Prof. Snape möglichst unbeteiligt.

„Großes Familientreffen und...", da fing Dianea plötzlich Dracos Blick auf, „und sonst nichts weiter.", sprach sie schnell.

„Mmhh.", murmelte Snape nur und widmete sich weiter seinem Essen.

„Ich habe Hogwarts vermisst.", flüsterte die junge Frau.

Severus Snape ließ sein Besteck sinken und schaute sie fragend an.

„Und danke noch für Ihren wunderbaren Spruch im Album.", wisperte sie hinterher.

„Hauptsache er hat Ihnen gefallen.", grummelte Snape.

Keiner der Beiden bemerkte den Blick Prof. Lupins, der melancholisch dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und Dianea folgte.

Zwischen zwei Löffeln Nachtisch nuschelte Dianea:

„...scholl morgen weitergehm?"

Prof. Snape sah sie tadelnd an.

„Man sollte Ihnen wohl erst einmal ein paar Tischmanieren beibringen, Miss Baxter:"

Da war er wieder, der stichelnde zynische Snape und nun fühlte sich Dianea endlich wieder richtig in Hogwarts angekommen.

Wie hatte sie das in den letzten Tagen vermisst.

Entschuldigend lächelte sie Prof. Snape an.

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich bin furchtbar. Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wann ich morgen beginnen soll."

„Kommen Sie nachher noch in mein Büro, dann werden Sie es erfahren."

Schadenfroh grinste er Dianea und Lupin an und verschwand.

„Springt er immer so mit dir um?", sprach Prof. Lupin sie plötzlich an, sodass Dianea erschreckt herumfuhr.

„Meistens.", lachte die junge Frau. „Aber der Mensch ist ein Gewohnheitstier. Man muss es nicht zu ernst nehmen."

„Ich werde erst einmal meine Räume aufsuchen.", meinte Lupin und schaute Dianea an.

„Gute Idee. Ich mach mich auch erst ein bisschen frisch, ehe ich die Höhle des Löwen betrete.. Begleitest du mich?", fragte Dianea arglos und hakte sich bei Remus unter.

Aus einer Nische heraus folgte ihnen ein Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen auf dem Weg zum Geheimgang der Lehrerunterkünfte. Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich, als Dianeas helles Lachen durch den Gang hallte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Professor?" Zaghaft klopfte Dianea an die offen stehende Bürotür und wartete auf ein „Herein".

„Kommen Sie schon endlich. Was denken Sie für wen ich die Tür geöffnet habe?", fauchte es aus dem Hintergrund.

Ehe sich Dianea versah waren ihr die Worte herausgerutscht.

„Das habe ich doch so sehr vermisst."

Mit einem lauten Knall ließ Prof. Snape die Tür ins Schloss fallen und Dianea entging nur knapp einer Kollision mit dem harten Holz.

„Darf man fragen, was Sie so sehr vermisst haben, Miss Baxter?"

Snape trat dicht an Dianea heran und musterte spöttisch seine Praktikantin.

„Ihre nette freundliche Art mir gegenüber, Professor.", konterte Dianea kess.

„Wenn Sie mehr davon benötigen, sehe ich keinen Grund Ihnen das vorzuenthalten. Und jetzt nehmen Sie endlich am Schreibtisch Platz, wir haben keine Zeit für freundliche Konversation.", knurrte Snape und nahm ihr gegenüber auf seinem Stuhl Platz.

„Kommen wir gleich zur Sache. An Ihren Zeiten hat sich auch nach den Ferien nichts geändert. Unterrichtsteilnahme bei den Sechst- und Siebentklässlern und weiterhin Privatunterricht bei mir. Da Sie einige Defizite vorweisen, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Ihnen auch am Wochenende meine kostbare Freizeit zu opfern und zusätzlichen Unterricht zu erteilen."

Spöttisch blickten seine schwarzen Augen über den Tisch und er erwartete einen Proteststurm der jungen Dame. Doch ihre Reaktion ließ seine Hoffnungen wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenstürzen und verblüfft fand er keine Worte.

„Ja, Professor. Sie haben Recht. Man kann nie genug lernen und ich komme gerne am Wochenende. Wollen Sie heute bereits beginnen?"

Freundlich lächelnd blickte Dianea den Mann ihr gegenüber an.

Nach einigen Sekunden Sprachlosigkeit meinte Snape in seiner gewohnt kühlen Art:

„Wenn Sie so versessen darauf sind, Miss Baxter. Ich benötige nicht viel Schlaf. Daher haben wir noch einige Stunden für Ihre Ausbildung. Kommen Sie mit."

Und mit ausholenden Schritten eilte er zu seinem Labortisch.

„Wo bleiben Sie denn?", knurrte Snape.

„Ich kann nicht fliegen. Entschuldigen Sie.", knurrte Dianea bissig zurück.

„Ich war bis jetzt der Meinung, Sie sind eine Hexe.", funkelte Prof. Snape, doch ehe Dianea antworten konnte sprach er bereits weiter.

„Hier, diese Pinienrinde legen Sie sorgsam in den Ingweraufguss ein, aber achten Sie darauf, dass die Rinde nicht zerbricht. Dann werden Sie die Rattenmilz in dünne Scheiben schneiden und leicht anschmoren. Die Wurzelknolle des Krallenbaumes muss sorgsam geschält werden und wird dann über die geschmorte Rattenmilz geraspelt. Zwei Schöpflöffel kaltes klares Quellwasser am Kesselrand einlaufen lassen und alles zwei Minuten köcheln lassen. Im Abstand von einer halben Minute wird alles vorsichtig durchgerührt, und zwar 4mal rechts und 3mal links herum.

Ganz vorsichtig werden danach 2 Tropfen Blut der schwarzen Mamba und eine Prise zermahlener Zahn des australischen Sumpfalligators untergehoben. Die getrockneten Innereien der Vogelspinne werden..." Snape wandte sich um.

„Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?", fauchte er die inzwischen blass gewordene Dianea an.

„Pro - Professor.", stammelte die junge Frau, „das klingt ja schrecklich. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glatt glauben, ich soll hier den „Trank der Gnade" brauen."

Snape sah erstaunt auf seine Praktikantin.

„Woher kennen Sie diesen Trank?", murmelte er.

„Mein damaliger Professor erzählte mir in einer Privatstunde von diesem Trank und wie er wirkt. Wer soll sterben?", flüsterte Dianea tonlos.

Severus Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es stimmt, das dieser Trank tödlich ist, aber man fand heraus, das bei Änderung der Zusammensetzung und Menge dieser Trank auch für die Medizin zu nutzen ist. In althergebrachter Form ist eine kleine Phiole davon tödlich. Da es völlig schmerzfrei ist und schnell wirkt, benutzt man es für unheilbar Kranke aber leider auch gerne um seinem Leben selbst ein Ende zu setzen. Deshalb der Name „Trank der Gnade", da es oft der letzte Ausweg ist. Natürlich ist es auch anwendbar in jedweder Art von Getränken, falls man jemanden unauffällig loswerden möchte.

Ach übrigens, haben Sie Lust auf ein Glas Wein, Miss Baxter?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe keinen Durst.", presste Dianea aus trockener Kehle hervor.

Spöttisch blickte Snape sie an: „Glauben Sie etwa ich wollte Sie vergiften?"

Dianea schüttelte stumm den Kopf und schaute betreten zu Boden.

„Na dann seien Sie nicht albern und trinken ein Glas mit mir. Ich habe einen ausgezeichneten alten Rotwein."

Snape schob sie in Richtung Schreibtisch zurück.

„Und der Trank?", protestierte die junge Frau.

„Das war ein kleiner Wissenstest. Mir scheint Sie hatten doch einen ausgezeichneten Lehrer, der Ihr Potential sehr gut erkannt und gefördert hat."

Severus Snape sah sie mit einem leichten anerkennenden Blick an und plötzlich begann Dianeas Herz zu klopfen. Die schwarzen Augen tauchten tief in die ihren und ihr Verstand umnebelte sich. Doch bevor sie gänzlich versagte, riss sie sich los aus diesem Blick und spöttelte:

„Nanu, ich denke ich habe frappierende Defizite. Das klingt ja nun ganz anders."

„Auf bestimmten Gebieten sind auch Defizite vorhanden, die einer besonderen Schulung bedürfen. Jedoch ist Ihr Grundwissen eine gute Basis, auf der wir unsere Lernarbeit aufbauen werden."

„Na gut, Professor.", fauchte Dianea leise, „aber mein Grundwissen reicht doch sicherlich aus um einzuschätzen, dass giftigen Beeren aus Kanada keine Bisswunden hervorrufen. Doch gegen eine plausible Erklärung hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. Denn wie Sie schon erwähnten, man lernt nie aus."

Warum Dianea gerade jetzt die Sprache auf die mysteriöse Bisswunde nach ihrer Vergiftung brachte war ihr selbst nicht klar. Doch seine leicht zynische arrogante Art über ihren Wissensstand zu sprechen hatte sie verärgert und irgendwann wollte sie auch eine Antwort auf die ungeklärte Frage. Warum also nicht jetzt?

„Natürlich hinterlassen Beeren keine Bisswunden.", blaffte Snape sie an, doch in seinen Augen lag eine leichte Panik. Was hatte er zu verbergen?

„Halluzinationen und Krampfanfälle wollten Sie mir einreden, doch ich wusste genau, was ich gefühlt und gespürt hatte. Sie haben..." Dianeas Stimme kippte.

Severus Snape hatte sich erhoben und kam langsam und drohend auf sie zu. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich auf die Armlehnen an Dianeas Stuhl, sein Gesicht kam gefährlich nahe an das Ihre und sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Was wollen Sie mir hier unterstellen?", zischte er gefährlich leise.

Dianea schluckte schwer, was sollte sie ihm sagen?

„NA?", lauernd bohrte Snape seinen Blick tief in ihre Augen.

„Ich dachte...es sah so aus...meiner Meinung...", stotterte die junge Frau hilflos.

Dann reckte sie ihre Gestalt im Stuhl und fauchte:

„Sie wollten mich verführen. Ich spürte doch Ihre Hände und Ihre..., Sie haben mich gebissen."

Noch immer lag Snapes Blick lauernd auf Dianea.

Dann, mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit riss er sie aus ihrem Stuhl hoch in seine Arme und presste sie hart an den Schreibtischrand.

„So, so. Ich wollte Sie also verführen?"

Snapes Gesicht glich einer Maske, starr und unbeweglich. Seine Arme hielten sie gepackt, sodass Dianea das Atmen schwer fiel. Sein Mund verhielt kurz vor ihren Lippen, als er noch einmal flüsterte;

„Verführen?"

Dianeas Knie begannen zu zittern, ihre Magenwände schienen zu vibrieren und vor ihren Augen tanzten kleine bunte Sternchen.

Da war wieder sein vertrauter Duft und seine verwirrende Nähe.

„Professor?...Severus?", hauchte Dianea leise.

Da vernahm sie seine Stimme, sanft leise verhalten.

„Ja, es stimmt, Dianea. Ich wollte dich ganz. Es war fast unerträglich, dich neben mir liegen zu sehen und die Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Deine Gegenwart und dein Körper machten mich rasend. Doch dann siegte mein Verstand. Sie ist hilflos , sagte ich mir und versuchte, dich zu wecken, um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Du bist noch so jung und außerdem mir anvertraut als Schülerin."

„Praktikantin.", murmelte Dianea verbessernd.

Seine Hände hielten nun sanft ihr Gesicht umfangen.

„Was soll nun geschehen?", hilflos blickte er sie an.

„Ich glaube, ich will...", flüsterte Dianea und blickte ihn fest an.

„Hier geht es nicht nach Wollen, junge Dame.", konterte Snape , ein leichtes Zittern lag auf seinen Worten.

„Schschsch. Ich will, dass du mich jetzt küsst. Sofort!!"

Und Dianeas Hände wanderten unter seinen Umhang und streichelten verlangend über seinen Rücken.

„Dianea!", stöhnte Severus auf und presste verzweifelt seine Lippen auf ihren Mund.

Es war ein verzehrender Kuss und Dianea spürte, dass sein Begehren seine ganze Beherrschung abverlangte.

Ein Klopfen ließ beide auseinander fahren. Schwungvoll öffnete sich auch gleich die Tür.

„Hier bist du, Dianea!", rief Lupin erfreut.

„Noch nicht fertig? Wir waren doch zum Spaziergang verabredet."

Remus Lupin entging nicht die Röte auf Dianeas Gesicht und ihr schneller Atem.

Geflissentlich übersah er den grimmigen Blick Prof. Snapes.

„Wenn das so ist, Miss Baxter, dann können Sie selbstverständlich gehen. Ich möchte keiner Verabredung im Weg stehen.", kalt klirrten seine Worte und Dianea zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch. Sie hatte Lupin völlig vergessen.

„Remus, ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig.", versuchte sie Lupin zum Gehen zu bewegen.

„Doch, doch, Miss Baxter. Wir haben nichts mehr zu klären. Morgen früh um 8.00Uhr erwarte ich Sie zum Unterricht der Siebentklässler. Gehen Sie jetzt!!", durchschnitt Snapes Stimme jede weitere Erwiderung.

Dianea suchte Severus Blick, doch er saß bereits am Schreibtisch über ein Buch gebeugt und ignorierte sie.

Traurig ging sie zur Tür, wo Lupin vertraulich einen Arm um sie legte und meinte:

„Komm, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Auf dem Schreibtisch im Büro blieben zwei unberührte Gläser funkelnden Rotweines einsam zurück.

der schöne Rotwein ggg, 


	10. Chapter 10

gleich zwei Updates an einem Tag, ich verwöhne euch doch sehr, oder??? ggg

Schweigend spazierten beide durch die kalte Nacht und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Dianea verstand die Reaktion Prof. Snapes nicht. Was um alles in der Welt war an einem harmlosen Spaziergang, dass man so überreagieren muste? Gerade noch auf dem Weg in den 7. Himmel, saß sie nun in einem Gefühlskeller und fühlte sich traurig und leer. Warum war dieser Mann so kompliziert und launisch? Konnte er nicht endlich Klarheit schaffen und Dianea erklären, wie er zu ihr stand? Wenn seine gefühlsmäßigen Entgleisungen nicht in seiner Absicht lagen und er ihr lieber mit Zynismus und Kälte begegnen möchte, dann sollte er es doch bitte schön aussprechen.

In ihr stritten sich zärtliche Gefühle und eine unbändige Wut. Sie war kein Spielball seiner Launen, auch wenn er sie gerne dazu machte, noch war sie ein kleines Kind, dem man erst das Leben erklären musste.

Unmut machte sich breit und beinahe hätte Dianea in Gedanken an Snape zum zweiten Mal Lupins Anwesenheit vergessen.

Prof. Lupins Arm lag noch immer auf Dianeas Schulter. Er sah ihr Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge, von zarter Röte überzogen und ein Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit, welches man einer Eifersucht gleichsetzen könnte.

Dieses Gefühl nagte an ihm und plötzlich brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Was ist da zwischen dir und Snape?"

„Musst du das wirklich wissen?", konterte Dianea und überspielte damit ihr kurzes Erschrecken.

Remus Lupin stoppte seinen Schritt und hielt Dianea bei den Schultern fest. Eindringlich blickte er in ihre Augen, als er sprach.

„Natürlich musst du mir nichts erzählen, wenn du es nicht selber willst. Aber eines solltest du wissen, brauchst du jemals Hilfe, dann komm bitte zu mir. Las mich für dich da sein."

Berührt von so viel Offenheit und entgegengebrachter Freundschaft, doch wohl auch ein wenig aus tiefem Kummer, traten Tränen in die Augen der jungen Frau und sie wandte den Kopf ab.

„Warum schämst du dich deiner Tränen, Dianea? Möchtest du dein Herz ausschütten, über etwas reden das dich bedrückt?"

Stumm schüttelte Dianea den Kopf.

„Gibt es Ärger mit Severus? Macht er dir das Leben schwer, quält er dich mit zuviel Arbeit?"

Erneut verneinte sie stumm.

Remus zog sie wortlos an sich und bereitwillig ließ sich Dianea an die Brust des großen Mannes fallen.

Nur wenige Sekunden Schwäche gönnte sich Dianea, dann riss sie sich los und meinte scherzhaft:

„Wo ist denn nun die Überraschung? Mir wird nämlich langsam kalt."

Da lachte Prof. Lupin laut auf.

„Die hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen. Komm, wir müssen zu Hagrid."

Und damit zog er Dianea hinter sich her zu Hagrids Hütte.

Nach kurzem Klopfen öffnete der gutmütige Riese die Tür und ließ Beide bereitwillig eintreten.

„Hallo, Dianea. NAbend, Professor. Dacht schon, Sie komm gar nich.", grummelte Hagrid gemütlich. „Der Tee is schon lange fertig."

Drei riesige geblümte Teepötte standen wartend auf dem Tisch und in der Luft lag ein betörender Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Tee.

Hagrid füllte die Riesentassen mit dem dampfenden Getränk, als Lupin rief:

„Nicht so voll Hagrid." Und holte eine kleine flache silberne Flasche aus dem Umhang.

„Das wird uns richtig aufwärmen. Guter alter schottischer Whisky."

Damit goss er in jede Tasse einen großen Schluck und verstaute anschließend die Flasche wieder in den Tiefen seines Umhanges.

„Remus!", rief Dianea lachend, „du bist ja ein ganz Schlimmer."

Unter Lachen und Prusten tranken alle Drei die ersten Schlucke des heißen Getränkes und spürten die Wärme, die sich sofort im Körper ausbreitete.

Aufmerksam glitten Dianeas Blicke durch den großen Raum, bis Remus sie schließlich fragte:

„Suchst du was?"

„Meine Überraschung.", sprudelte es von ihren Lippen, was Lupin zu einem erneuten Lachanfall veranlasste.

„Kleine Mädchen und ihre Neugierde.", lachte er und erntete einen beleidigten Blick.

„Dir werde ich „kleine Mädchen", Remus Lupin.", fauchte sie und sprang auf.

In diesem Moment sprach Hagrid.

„Ich glaub Professor, wir solltn die junge Dame nich länger ärgern. Sons bekomm Sie doch noch Ärger mit Dianea."

„Das glaube ich auch beinahe. Also gut Hagrid, dann bitte die Überraschung.", meinte Prof. Lupin schmunzelnd.

Und so erhob sich der riesige Mann und lief in die Ecke, in welcher sich auch seine Schlafstätte befand. Nach einem kurzen Moment kam er zurück mit einem, in seinen Händen winzig wirkenden Päckchen, und reichte es Lupin.

Dann nahm er wieder am Tisch Platz, griff nach der Teetasse und verfolgte gespannt das weitere Geschehen.

Dianea saß längst mit glänzenden Augen auf ihrem Stuhl und schielte möglichst unauffällig auf den Karton in Lupins Händen. Ein leises Scharren ließ sich vernehmen, dass aus dem Inneren des Kartons zu kommen schien.

„Deine Überraschung wird langsam unruhig, genau wie du. Also hier, Dianea, viel Freude damit." Und mit einem Grinsen überreichte Prof. Lupin vorsichtig sein Geschenk.

Ganz langsam und behutsam hob Dianea den Deckel an und spähte in das Innere.

Mit einem Jauchzer flog der Deckel quer über den Tisch und auch der Inhalt ließ sich nun, etwas kläglich zwar, vernehmen.

„Miau."

„Remus.", wisperte Dianea und verhalf dem winzigen Etwas ans Licht. Pechschwarz, mit einem weißen Öhrchen, saß ein kleines Katzenkind auf ihrer Handfläche und staunte sie an.

Ganz sacht streichelte die junge Frau das Tierchen und drückte es vorsichtig an sich.

„Ein kleiner Freund und Aufpasser für dich, wenn ich nicht da bin.", murmelte Lupin ergriffen von der Freude, welche Dianea zeigte

„Remus, ich danke dir. Du weißt gar nicht, welche Freude du mir damit gemacht hast. Jemanden zum Kuscheln und Knuddeln und zum Liebhaben. Jemand, der schon mit Begeisterung jeden Abend auf mich wartet."

Und behutsam hauchte die junge Frau dem Kätzchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Für diese Sachen wäre ich sehr gerne für dich da, Dianea." Leise klangen Lupins Worte durch den Raum und Hagrid sah betreten zu Boden, da er spürte, hier zu stören.

Dianea schaute den Professor leicht errötend an, strich ihm mit einer Hand sanft über die Wange und murmelte mit belegter Stimme:

„Lass mir Zeit, Remus, bitte. Sei einfach ein guter Freund für mich, ja? Denn hier braucht man nichts so sehr wie einen guten Freund. Was ist es denn überhaupt, Katze oder Kater?", versuchte Dianea das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ein Kater und er hat noch keinen Namen."

Lupin versuchte, seiner Stimme nicht zu viel Enttäuschung anmerken zu lassen.

Angestrengt dachte Dianea nach, blickte auf das winzige Geschöpf und meinte schließlich:

„Mikado. Ich nenne dich Mikado." Und ein leises Maunzen schien ein Einverständnis des Tieres zu sein, diesen Namen anzunehmen.

„Willkommen in meinem Leben, kleiner Freund."

Ein leiser Seufzer war zu hören und Dianea brauchte nicht nachzufragen, aus wessen Brust er so gequält kam.

Noch einmal schenkte Hagrid die riesigen Teetassen voll und Lupin „verfeinerte" ihn ein wenig.

Dianea begann zu kichern, sie hatte einen kleinen Schwips, und so meinte Lupin schmunzelnd:

„Hagrid, ich werde wohl unsere liebe „Kollegin" zu Bett bringen müssen, der Tee war wohl doch zu stark."

„Wohl eher deine Beigabe.", knurrte Dianea unter Gekicher.

„Wenn dich Prof. Snape so sieht, gibt es Ärger.", meinte Prof. Lupin besorgt.

Dianea zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir doch egal.", klang es schnippisch, aber es war wohl eher der Alkohol, der sie so mutig werden ließ.

Rigoros packte Remus Lupin die junge Frau samt Katerkarton und schob sie zum Ausgang.

„Tschüß Hagrid und danke.", rief Dianea über die Schulter hinweg dem Riesen noch zu, bevor sie die Stufen hinab stolperte.

Nur ein schnelles Zugreifen des Professors verhinderte einen Sturz.

„Was habe ich da nur mit dir angestellt, Mädchen? Du verträgst ja gar nichts. Wenn das mal keinen Ärger gibt." Lupins Stimme klang besorgt, als er bemerkte, dass die klare Nachtluft Dianea die Füße wegriss.

„Zu Hause gab es nur mal ein Glas Wein. Whisky habe ich noch nie getrunken.", lallte die junge Frau und grinste den Mann vor sich an.

Lupin nahm dem Karton unter den einen und packte Dianea mit dem anderen Arm und versuchte, so leise und unauffällig wie möglich, beide ins Schloss zu ihren Räumlichkeiten zu bringen.

Endlich hatten sie es unbemerkt geschafft und aufatmend schloss Prof. Lupin die Tür zu Dianeas Räumen hinter sich, während sich die junge Praktikantin auf das Sofa warf.

„Oh Mann, bin ich geschafft. Nur noch schlafen.", murmelte sie. „Mikado?"

„Hier ist dein kleiner Freund." Lupin reichte ihr den kleinen Kater, der es sich mauzend und schnurrend auf Dianeas Schoß bequem machte.

Lupin ließ sich neben Dianea nieder und gemeinsam streichelten sie das schlafende Tier. Dabei berührten sich ab und an ihre Hände und Dianea zuckte wie unter einem Stromschlag zurück.

Liebevoll schaute sie auf ihren neuen Bewohner.

„Ist er nicht süß?", flüsterte sie und wandte ihr Gesicht zu Remus Lupin.

„Danke für dein Geschenk.", und ehe es der Mann verhindern konnte, hauchte sie ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange.

Langsam legte Lupin einen Arm um Dianea und zog sie behutsam an sich.

„Es freut mich, wenn ich deinen Geschmack getroffen habe."

Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar und Dianea ließ es geschehen, als seine Lippen die ihren suchten. Sacht, zärtlich und mit unendlicher Sanftheit küsste der große Mann die Frau in seinen Armen, bis er einen leichten Widerstand spürte. Fragend blickte er Dianea an.

Diese saß mit geröteten Wangen an seiner Seite und senkte den Blick zu Boden.

„Es tut mir leid, Remus, aber ich kann dir nicht geben, was ich dir mit diesem Kuss vielleicht verspreche. Bitte nimm es als freundschaftliche Geste und geh jetzt. Bitte!!"

Mit tränenglitzerndem Blick schaute sie zu ihm auf, doch ehe er seine Lippen öffnen konnte, sprach sie bittend:

„Frag mich nicht. Ich bin noch nicht für eine Antwort bereit."

Resigniert erhob sich Prof. Lupin und mit einem gequetschten „Schlaf gut" verließ er leise den Raum.

Mitleid??????? vielleicht auch mal mit mir?? wie wäre denn mal ein Review-Trostpflaster???


	11. Chapter 11

_es wäre doch wirklich nett, wenn ihr mir mal mitteilen würdet, was euch an der Story nicht so gefällt, ist es das Fehlen Hermines????? schulterzuck_

_wünsche trotzdem viel Vergnügen eure Severina_

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Dianea, ihre Zähne schlugen vor Kälte aufeinander, da der Kamin erloschen war und die Decke am Boden lag. Unruhige Träume hatten sie gequält, in denen sich schwarze kalte und warme graugrüne Augen um die Oberhand stritten. Ihr Herz schlug vor Beklemmung einen unregelmäßigen harten Takt.

Nach Lupins Weggang war Dianea ins Schlafzimmer gewandert und hatte dort für sich und ihr Katerchen eine Schlafstatt geschaffen.

Nun schaute sie auf das Kissen neben sich - es war leer.

„Mikado?", flüsterte sie leise. Aber es kam keine Antwort.

„Mikado. Wo bist du? Miez, miez."

Doch alles Rufen half nichts und so durchsuchte Dianea alle Räume - ohne Erfolg.

Panik machte sich breit.

Wie sollte Mikado aus ihren Räumen gekommen sein, jede Tür, jedes Fenster waren verschlossen.

Dianea spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen, Tränen der Angst.

Sollte ihr, kaum bekommen, das Tier schon wieder genommen werden? Ein unvorstellbarer Gedanke.

In ihrer Sorge wollte Dianea im ersten Impuls zu Remus Lupin laufen und ihn um Hilfe bitten. Dann fiel ihr der Kuss wieder ein und die Enttäuschung, die sie ihm bereiten musste.

Nein - sie musste allein die Suche aufnehmen. Mit bangem Herzen griff sie ihren Zauberstab und trat auf den nachtdunklen Gang hinaus.

„Lumos.", murmelte sie und leuchtete durch die Finsternis. Fröstelnd vor Kälte und auch vor Angst zog sie ihren Morgenmantel fest um sich und lief, immer wieder leise rufend, in unbestimmte Richtung davon.

Kälte und Müdigkeit setzten Dianea arg zu, doch die Angst um das Tierchen trieb sie immer weiter voran.

„Mikado, Mikado.", hallte es von den Wänden und so manch Bewohner eines Portraits schimpfte laut über die nächtliche Störung.

Vereinzelt klang ein Schluchzen auf.

Wo sollte sie suchen? Wo trieb es Katzen hin?

In die Türme, oder doch eher in dunkle, kalte Keller?

Unterdessen stand Dianea in der großen Eingangshalle und lauschte auf jedes Geräusch.

Wispern und Huschen, leises Heulen und Knistern, aber kein Mauzen.

„Mikado, wo bist du?"

Erschrocken sprang Dianea zurück, als sich ihr Ruf echoartig die Weiten der Treppe empor schlug und an den Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde.

Panikartig floh sie die Treppe hinab zum Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort unten rang sie nach Luft und wünschte sich nur noch in ihr Bett.

Die Kälte kroch an ihren Beinen entlang dem restlichen Körper entgegen und ihre Zähne schlugen den Takt ihres Herzens.

„Mikado, melde dich. Miez, miez.", versuchte es die junge Frau noch einmal, Hoffnungslosigkeit in der Stimme, als plötzlich ein Lichtschein in den Gang fiel.

Eine Tür hatte sich geöffnet und jemand, den sie hier unten völlig vergessen hatte, trat in den Gang. Abwartend, mit undurchdringlichem Blick, lehnte er am Türrahmen.

„Was ist hier los?", flüsterte Severus Snape gefährlich leise. „Was suchen Sie um diese Zeit in den Gängen?"

Schlief dieser Mensch eigentlich nie, fragte sich Dianea verzweifelt.

„Wollen Sie spielen, oder warum schreien Sie hier „Mikado" durch die Nacht? Mir scheint, Sie sind leicht, sagen wir, desorientiert. Ist Ihnen die Verabredung nicht gut bekommen?", meinte Snape süffisant.

In Dianea braute sich Wut zusammen, welche sich auch gleich bei dem Mann entlud.

„Es geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, wie mir die Verabredung bekommen ist. Ich bin auch nicht desorientiert oder sonstwie verblödet, falls Sie das meinen, sondern ich suche meinen kleinen Kater.", meinte sie bissig und funkelte den Mann vor sich böse an.

Snape lächelte spöttisch: Da habe ich wohl einen wunden Punkt berührt? Verzeihung, die Dame."

„Darf ich nun meine Suche fortsetzen?", blaffte Dianea ihn an, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihre Zähne aufeinander schlugen. Sie fror entsetzlich und Wut und Enttäuschung taten ihr übriges.

Einen Moment musterte Prof. Snape seine Praktikantin, dann packte er sie am Arm und zog sie in sein Büro.

„Wie kann man nur „so" bekleidet nachts durch das Schloss laufen:", tadelte er und ließ einen Blick über Dianeas Morgenmantel schweifen. Ihre nackten Füße steckten in ein paar kleinen Pantoffeln, die alles andere als die Kälte abhielten.

Ärgerlich schob er die junge Frau vor den Kamin, schlug mit dem Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch und sorgte für einen heißen Punsch.

Mit dankbarem Blick griff Dianea nach der heißen Tasse und stellte sich dicht an das wärmende Feuer des Kamins.

„Danke, Professor.", murmelte sie und vermied es, ihn anzublicken.

Egal, was er auch sagte und tat, seine Nähe bescherte ihr jedes Mal zittrige Knie und Bauchkribbeln.

Langsam wurde es ihr wärmer und sie wandte sich um. In dem Glauben, Severus Snape säße an seinem Schreibtisch, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen, als er unvermittelt vor ihr stand.

„Professor, ich gehe jetzt wohl besser. Vielen Dank noch einmal für das wärmende Getränk.", sagte Dianea mit belegter Stimme.

„Es wäre ratsamer, Sie suchen jetzt Ihre Räume auf, sonst sind Sie morgen krank. Und noch längeren Ausfall könne Sie sich nicht leisten."

Snapes Blick ruhte auf ihr.

Dianea wollte gerade auffahren, als sie mitten im Wort die Luft anhielt.

Was war das?

„Miau.", klang es gedämpft.

„Mikado? Mikado.", erfreut rief Dianea den Namen ihres Katers und blickte suchend zu Boden.

Doch sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.

„Mikado?", flüsterte sie lauschend.

Ein leises „Miau" ließ Dianea den Blick heben und da entdeckte sie ihren kleinen Liebling.

Halb verdeckt vom schwarzen Umhang war sein schwarzes Fell kaum zu unterscheiden. Nur sein weißes Öhrchen leuchtete hervor.

Mit leisem Schnurren lag das kleine Tier in einer Hand des Tränkelehrers und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an den Umhang.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte Dianea auf Snapes große und doch so feingliedrige Hände, mit denen er fast zärtlich das Tier streichelte. Es lag eine solche Sanftheit darin, dass sich die Frau einen Augenblick wünschte, Mikado zu sein. Ein leises Prickeln zog über ihre Haut und ein verhaltenes Stöhnen drang aus ihrer Brust.

Doch schon Sekunden später zerstörte der Mann diese knisternde Spannung in Dianea.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie in Zukunft auf Ihre männlichen Weggefährten besser achten. Prof. Lupin fände es sicher enttäuschend, wie achtlos mit seinen Geschenken umgegangen wird. Und jetzt gehen Sie, sonst sind Sie morgen nicht pünktlich zum Unterricht."

Damit reichte Prof. Snape seiner Praktikantin mit schmalen Lippen ihr Haustier und bedachte sie noch mit einem hasserfüllten Blick.

Übereilt floh Dianea aus dem Büro, ihren Kater fest an sich gedrückt, weg von der körperlichen Kälte, die dieser Mann ausstrahlte.

Im Büro unterdessen lief der Mann wie ein gehetztes Tier durch den Raum, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und knurrte leise:

„Lupin, verdammt noch mal."

Am nächsten Morgen wartete man vergeblich auf Dianea. Um erneuten verbalen Attacken zu entgehen und sich auch nicht spöttischen oder hasserfüllten Blicken auszusetzen, blieb die junge Frau in ihren Räumen und begnügte sich mit einem Apfel.

Mikado lag leise schnurrend auf ihrem Schoß und genoss die Streicheleinheiten.

„Ach Mikado. Warum ist nur alles so kompliziert?", seufzte Dianea und ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Davor wirbelten lustig die Schneeflocken in einem wilden Reigen, doch der Himmel wirkte trübe und wolkenverhangen.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zur Uhr und sie erschrak.

„Verdammt, schon so spät. Tut mir leid, mein Schatz, aber ich muss los, sonst gibt es gleich früh Ärger."

Hastig setzte Dianea das Tier auf einer Decke auf dem Sofa ab und beeilte sich, ihren Umhang umzuwerfen.

Noch einmal streichelte sie kurz über das warme weiche Fell.

„Und sei artig , Mikado. Nicht wieder auf Wanderschaft gehen, hörst du?"

Dann schlüpfte sie schnell durch die Tür und eilte in Richtung Kerker.

Atemlos erreichte sie noch vor dem ersten Schüler den Unterrichtsraum, als auch schon Prof. Snape um die Ecke gerauscht kam.

Kurz musterte er seine Praktikantin, verkniff sich jedoch, zum Erstauen der jungen Frau, jedweden Kommentar.

Statt dessen öffnete er den Klassenraum und deutete Dianea einzutreten.

Eisige Kälte schlug der Frau entgegen und ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen, entzündete sie den großen Kamin und brachte ein paar Fackeln an den Wänden zum Brennen.

Ein Räuspern ließ sie erschreckt herumfahren. Prof. Snape blickte sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und meinte bösartig:

„Ich wusste nicht, dass der Klassenraum jetzt Ihnen gehört, in dem Sie schalten und walten können, wie es Ihnen beliebt. In Zukunft verbitte ich es mir, dass Sie irgendwelche Aktivitäten, gleich welcher Art, ohne meine Genehmigung durchführen. Hier kann nicht jeder tun, was er will. Soweit, glaube ich Sie schon unterrichtet zu haben."

Seine Worte prasselten wie Hagelkörner auf die arme Frau herab.

Doch als Prof. Snape geendet hatte, blickte sie ihm fest in die Augen und wehrte sich.

„Ich dachte dabei eigentlich nur an die Schüler, denen man nicht zumuten kann, in diesem Eispalast zu lernen. Oder möchten Sie morgen vor leeren Stühlen unterrichten? Und außerdem bin ich durchaus in der Lage, einen Kamin zu entzünden, ohne ein Flammeninferno auszulösen, falls das Ihre Befürchtung war. Aber ich möchte Ihre Autorität nicht untergraben und werde Sie demnächst erst um Erlaubnis fragen, ehe ich irgendeine Form von Magie in den heiligen Hallen anwende.", spie sie ihm entgegen.

Dianea hatte sich in Rage geredet und es sah nicht danach aus, als akzeptiere sie Snape als Autorität.

„Gehen Sie nach nebenan und warten Sie dort auf mich.", flüsterte er mit gefährlich kalter Stimme.

Da entdeckte Dianea die Schüler, welche mit offenen Mündern dem Disput gefolgt waren. Durch die geöffnete Tür drängten sich die Köpfe dicht aneinander.

„Auf was warten die Herrschaften denn noch? Los rein und hingesetzt.", blaffte er die Schüler an, die daraufhin eiligst zu ihren Plätzen stürmten. Auch Dianea eilte nach nebenan, um aus Snapes Schußlinie zu kommen .

Sie hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, da hörte sie schon Prof. Snapes Stimme:

„Ich höre keinen Ton, wenn nicht jemand Lust verspürt auf Strafarbeit."

Augenblicklich war es mucksmäuschenstill. Noch während sich Dianea wunderte, wie es der Tränkelehrer stets schaffte, eine Klasse so mühelos im Zaum zu halten, flog mit einem lauten Krachen die Tür auf und Snape stand drohend im Türrahmen.

Langsam trat er auf Dianea zu und warf die Tür schwungvoll ins Schloss, so dass die Gläser im Regal aneinander klirrten.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Dianea und baute sich Unheil verkündend vor ihr auf. Die junge Frau hatte in dem kleinen Raum keine Möglichkeit, ihm auszuweichen und erwartete mit angehaltenem Atem ihr Strafgericht. Nach Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen würde es heftig werden.

Und wie recht Dianea hatte.

„Sie impertinente Person, was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich. Das hat sich noch keiner gewagt, mir dermaßen über den Mund zu fahren. Ihnen fehlt es an Erziehung und Anstand. Offensichtlich haben Sie Schwierigkeiten, Regeln einzuhalten und Autoritäten zu akzeptieren. Was glauben Sie, wenn hier jeder machen könnte, wie ihm einfällt. Dann bräuchten wir kaum noch zu unterrichten.

Und mit einem großen Mundwerk kommt man bei mir nicht weit. Ihr ungebührliches Verhalten hat Konsequenzen, glauben Sie mir. Ihnen werde ich Gehorsam beibringen und Sie werden schnell lernen bei mir. Und nun gehen Sie mir aus den Augen, ehe ich mich vergesse. Heute Abend 8.00Uhr zum Nachsitzen, und wagen Sie sich auch nur eine Minute Verspätung , wird es Ihnen leid tun."

Seine Stimme nahm an Schärfe und Lautstärke bei jedem Wort zu.

Dianea wagte kaum zu atmen und starrte ihn nur ängstlich an.

Es hätte sie nicht verwundert, wenn Prof. Snape plötzlich ausgeholt hätte.

Wie eine bitterböse Fledermaus stand er vor ihr, mit schmalen Lippen und gefährlich glitzernden Augen.

„RAUS JETZT!!!!!!!!!!!!", brüllte er und riss die Tür auf.

An den erstarrten Schülern vorbei hastete Dianea, tränenblind, aus dem Klassenraum, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her.


	12. Chapter 12

_hier schon die nächste Fortsetzung, diesmal etwas länger - ich hoffe es stört euch nicht g,_

_ansonsten wie immer viel Spaß und ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünscht eure Severina_

Mit Schaudern, aber auch einem kleinen Schmunzeln, dachte Dianea an ihr Nachsitzen bei Prof. Snape.

Ihr war sterbenselend, als sie zur 8. Abendstunde zaghaft an seine Bürotür klopfte, um ihr Strafgericht zu empfangen.

Ein knurrendes „Herein" verriet ihr die Stimmung, die sie hinter dieser Tür erwartete.

Langsamer als notwendig öffnete Dianea die schwere Tür und erschrak, da Prof. Snape sie gleich dahinter in Empfang nahm.

„Na wenigstens pünktlich sind Sie.", blaffte er seine Praktikantin ziemlich unfreundlich an . „Kommen Sie rein, sonst beschweren Sie sich wieder über die Kälte in meinen Räumen."

Dieser Seitenhieb saß und Dianea registrierte mit Erstaunen die wohlige Wärme, die ihr aus seinem Büro entgegenschlug.

„Hinsetzen!", meinte er kühl und deutete auf einen Schemel an seinem Schreibtisch. Am liebsten hätte Dianea gefragt, ob er denn nichts bequemeres vorzuweisen hätte, doch in Anbetracht der Vorgeschichte, der sie ihr Hiersein zu verdanken hatte, hielt sie die Angst Hinausgeworfen zu werden, klugerweise zurück.

So schlich sie gehorsam auf den Schreibtisch zu und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den ziemlich wackeligen Hocker.

Mit angehaltenem Atem und angespannten Muskeln, um nicht von ihrer Sitzgelegenheit zu stürzen, wartete Dianea auf ihre Strafarbeit.

Prof. Snape warf einen sadistischen Blick auf die junge Frau, nahm in seinem bequemen Ledersessel Platz und widmete sich seiner Schreibarbeit.

Fast eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, Dianea begann vor Anspannung bereits zu zittern, da begriff sie langsam, dass ihre Strafe darin bestand, auf dem wackeligen Schemel um eine einigermaßen gute Sitzposition zu kämpfen und den Mund zu halten.

„Professor?", wisperte sie leise und blickte über den Schreibtisch.

Keine Reaktion.

Erneut versuchte Dianea, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

„Prof. Snape? Bitte."

Doch auch der zweite Versuch schlug fehl.

Als würde seine Praktikantin nicht existieren, arbeitete sich der Zaubertranklehrer durch dicke Lexika und etliche Rollen Pergament.

Seine Miene war undurchdringlich und kalt.

Ein lautes Poltern hallte durch das Büro.

Am Ende ihrer Kräfte, war Dianea mitsamt des grausamen Schemels umgefallen und saß mit unglücklichem Gesicht am Boden.

Eine schneidende Stimme fuhr sie an:

„Ich glaube nicht, Ihnen erlaubt zu haben, die sitzende Position zu verlassen. Sie scheinen doch sonst so stark zu sein und schwächeln schon bei der geringsten Belastung. Stehen Sie auf und stellen sich drei Schritte vor dem Schreibtisch auf."

Damit wandte er sich ohne eines weiteren Blickes seinen Büchern zu, während sich Dianea die schmerzenden Glieder rieb und mühsam aufstand.

Angst und Zorn kämpften in ihr und sie verfluchte abwechselnd dieses Scheusal vor sich und sich selbst, mitsamt ihrem Temperament.

Dieses Mal dauerte es keine halbe Stunde, bis Dianea wortlos in die Knie ging und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Höhnisch blickte Snape auf sie herab, erhob sich und trat auf Dianea zu.

Mit hartem Griff packte er sie und zog sie auf die Beine.

Mit öliger Stimme meinte er:

„Ihr Durchhaltevermögen ist erbärmlich, genau wie Ihr Benehmen."

Er ließ sie los, musste aber sofort wieder zugreifen, da Dianea bedrohlich wankte und ihre Knie knickten wie ein Halm im Wind.

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zückte Severus Snape seinen Zauberstab, sorgte mit einem Schlenker für einen bequemen Stuhl mit Armlehnen und drückte Dianea wortlos hinein.

Alles an der jungen Frau zitterte vor Nervenanspannung und die Schmerzen krochen behäbig wie Gift durch ihren Körper.

Entgegen Dianeas Annahme widmete sich Prof. Snape keinesfalls mehr den Büchern und Pergamentrollen, sondern musterte die Frau ihm gegenüber mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Dieser Blick bereitete Dianea fast körperliches Unbehagen. Als er sie angebrüllt hatte, wusste sie, woran sie war. Nun aber kreisten ihre Gedanken ununterbrochen um den Mann und seine neuen Gemeinheiten.

Die Stille lastete schwer im Raum und endlich faste Dianea Mut und fing leise an zu reden.

„Bitte, Professor, geben Sie mir die Möglichkeit zu erklären.", murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

Da eine Reaktion ausblieb, begann Dianea, ihre Worte weiter zu führen.

„Es tut mir unwahrscheinlich leid, Prof. Snape, wie ich mich benommen habe und vor allem, die Worte, welche ich gebraucht hatte. Ich glaubte in Ihrem Sinne zu handeln, damit Sie sich nicht mit solchen Lappalien abgeben mussten. Es war doch wirklich sehr kalt im Klassenzimmer und die Schüler sollten nicht durch Krankheit ausfallen. Ja, ich weiß... verdammt... vielleicht geben Sie mir von damals doch das Buch zum Lesen."

Fragend blickte Severus Snape sie an. „Welches Buch meinen Sie?"

„Wie kontrolliere ich mein Temperament.", flüsterte Dianea kaum verständlich.

Mit kaltem Lächeln beugte er sich weiter vor. „Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden.", grinste er böse.

„Sie wissen genau, das Buch über das Temperament.", wurde Dianea bereits lauter, versuchte jedoch einen freundlich neutralen Blick.

Mit einem kurzen Knall landete genau vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch das verlangte Buch.

„Meinen Sie dieses Exemplar? Damals hatten Sie es verschmäht."

Snapes Grinsen war kaum zu überbieten, als die nächsten Worte Dianeas durch den Raum hallten.

„Bitte Prof. Snape, geben Sie mir noch eine Chance und nehmen meine Entschuldigung an. Ich werde dieses Buch auswendig lernen, wenn Sie darauf bestehen, aber lassen Sie mich bitte weiterlernen bei Ihnen. Ich hasse mich manchmal selbst für meine Temperamentsausbrüche, aber leider ist es dann oft zu spät. Bitte!"

Wie ein kleines Häufchen Unglück saß Dianea in ihrem Stuhl und schaute bittend auf ihren Mentor. Wie würde er sich entscheiden?

Eine plötzliche Bewegung auf dem Schreibtisch ließ Dianea erschreckt aufschreien. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schlug sie ihre Hände vor den Mund.

„Mikado.", murmelte sie fassungslos.

„Was tust du bloß wieder hier? Professor, bitte, ich habe keine Ahnung... es ist mir unerklärlich...", stammelte sie zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch.

Zu allem Unglück begann der kleine Kater auch noch, an Prof. Snapes Umhang hinauf zu hangeln uns setzte sich behaglich auf die Schulter des Mannes.

Leise schnurrend rieb sich das Tier an Snapes Wange, doch Dianea registrierte mit Erschrecken, dass der Mann die Hand hob. Jeden Moment würde er das arme kleine Wesen herunter schleudern.

Doch Dianea glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als sie sah, wie der sonst so grimmige Mann zärtlich das Tierchen streichelte, welches sich immer lauter schnurrend an ihn schmiegte.

„Mikado?", stieß Dianea fragend hervor.

Da blickte Snape auf.

„Er kommt regelmäßig durch den Kamin. Genauso unbelehrbar wie Sie."

Und genauso niedlich., wäre ihm fast herausgerutscht, wie er seine Praktikantin so hilflos zerknirscht vor sich sitzen sah.

Doch noch war sein Zorn nicht gänzlich verraucht und so blieb Dianea auch der Rest der Strafe nicht erspart.

„So ganz hat mich Ihre Rede noch nicht überzeugt, Miss Baxter.", meinte er nun kühl. „Und so werden Sie hier noch eine Strafarbeit erledigen."

Mit einem leisen „Plopp" erschienen neben Dianea Eimer und Lappen.

„Sie werden jetzt noch meine Regale reinigen und die Behälter, welche darin sehen. Und alles ohne Magie!!"

Mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen fuhr Dianeas Blick über die lange Flucht an Regalen entlang der Wände. Hier würde sie mindestens bis zum nächsten Morgen zu tun haben.

„Ja, Sir.", murmelte die junge Frau geknickt und erhob sich.

Mit Eimer und Lappen begann sie in der hintersten Ecke ihre Arbeit, während Snape am wärmenden Kaminfeuer mit Mikado spielte.

Ab und an schickte Dianea einen wehmütigen Blick auf das Bild voller Ruhe, Harmonie und Zärtlichkeit.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht und Dianea putze und scheuerte noch immer die Gläser mit dem widerlichen Inhalt, als es unerwartet klopfte.

Prof. Snape hob verwundert den Kopf und knurrte „Herein".

Überrascht und zugleich wütend blickte er auf den nächtlichen Besucher.

„Was wollen Sie denn: Lupin? Wird man Sie überhaupt nicht los?", schleuderte er dem eintretenden Mann entgegen.

„Severus, liebenswürdig wie immer. Wenn es nicht sein müsste, würde ich die Höhle des Löwen kaum betreten. Aber ich benötige Ihre Hilfe, dass heißt den speziellen Zaubertrank von Ihnen."

Ein Geräusch ließ Prof. Lupin herumfahren und sein erstaunter Blick fiel auf Dianea.

„Was machst du denn um diese Zeit hier?", wollte er wissen.

„Nachsitzen, Strafarbeit.", murmelte Dianea müde.

Lupin richtete seinen Blick zurück auf den Zaubertrankmeister und knirschte:

„Schämst du dich nicht, Severus? Du quälst das Mädchen die ganze Nacht und bemerkst nicht einmal, dass sie am Ende ihrer Kraft ist. Lass sie gehen."

In seiner Rage benutzte Lupin wieder das vertraute „Du" aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit.

„Ach Lupin, der Samariter. Die junge Dame weiß, warum sie es tun muss.", meinte Snape schmalzig.

Da fiel Lupins Blick auf den Kater.

„Sie muss arbeiten und du amüsierst dich mit dem Tier. Das war eigentlich ein Geschenk für Dianea. Und jetzt lass sie endlich gehen." Lupin wurde lauter.

Prof. Snapes Blicke wanderten zwischen Lupin und Dianea hin und her, schließlich meinte er gehässig:

„Ihr Retter ist wieder zur Stelle, Miss Baxter. Also genug für heute und vergessen Sie das Buch nicht."

Und zu Lupin gewandt fauchte er:

„Ihren Trank werde ich meinen zeitlichen Möglichkeiten entsprechend herstellen. Aber lassen Sie sich für die Zukunft gesagt sein, Miss Baxter ist meine Praktikantin und ich als ihr Mentor entscheide über das Wann und Wie. Und jetzt gute Nacht."

Seine kalte Stimme klirrte durch das Büro und schien fast körperlich greifbar.

--------------------------------------

„Warum mischt du dich nur immer ein, Remus? Ich komme ganz gut selber klar. Merkst du nicht, dass alles nur noch viel schlimmer wird, wenn du ständig wie ein Vater meine Schwierigkeiten regeln willst?", fauchte Dianea den armen Remus an.

Der Vergleich mit ihrem Vater schmerzte ihn sehr, wusste er doch selbst um die vielen Jahre, welche er älter war als Dianea. Warum musste sie ihn so verletzen?

Plötzlich verharrte Dianea in ihren Schritten und blickte zerknirscht auf den Mann vor sich.

„Muss ich dich eigentlich ständig um Verzeihung bitten, oder gibst du mir eine Jahreskarte? Ich weiß, ich bin unmöglich, aber die jetzige Situation belastet mich ungemein. Mein Herz weiß zwar das Ziel, aber leider noch nicht den Weg dorthin. Gute Nacht Remus und Danke." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort schlüpfte die junge Frau in ihre Räume. Hinter der Tür lehnte sie sich an das kühle Holz und weinte. „Severus.", flüsterte sie tonlos.

In dieser Nacht konnte sie noch nicht einmal ihr kleiner Kater trösten.

Nach Tagen harter Arbeit, unter ständiger Kontrolle ihres Mentors, der nur einen Grund suchte um sie erneut zu quälen, atmete Dianea erleichtert auf. Endlich einmal allein. Ihr war nach Singen zumute und da das Kellergewölbe eine gute Akustik besaß, begann sie lauthals ein Herz - Schmerz Lied zu trällern. Dabei zerschnitt sie die Wurzeln in fein - säuberliche Teile und wünschte, Snape würde so schnell nicht zurückkommen.

„Ich halt dich für immer..", schmetterte sie durch den Raum, als ihr die letzten Töne im Hals stecken blieben. Mit einem boshaften Grinsen im Gesicht stand Snape im Türrahmen und blickte sie spöttisch an.

„Das können Sie Ihrem Lupin vorsingen. Hier wird gearbeitete.", meinte er gehässig.

„Altes Kulturmuffel.", murmelte Dianea in sich hinein, doch offensichtlich nicht leise genug, oder Snape konnte es von ihren Lippen ablesen.

Denn mit großen Schritten kam er auf sie zu, so nah, dass sich Dianea, die sich erschreckt umgewandt hatte, nun rückwärts über den Tisch beugte.

Der Kessel in ihrem Rücken verbreitete eine unangenehme Hitze und Dianea befürchtete, ihr Umhang würde Feuer fangen.

Snape musterte sie wütend, die Ader an seiner Schläfe pochte gefährlich und jedes Wort von ihm war scharf wie ein Schwert.

„Miss Baxter, ich habe wirklich viel Geduld gezeigt, aber auch die hat mal Grenzen. Sie gehen eindeutig zu weit. Ihnen fehlt es an Respekt und Ernsthaftigkeit. So eine Praktikantin ist bei mir fehl am Platz."

Dianea schaute ihm mit einem Schmollmund tief in die Augen, ohne eine weitere Regung in ihrem Gesicht.

Dieser Blick brachte Snape etwas aus der Fassung und er zischte:

„Man müsste Sie mal gehörig übers Knie legen. Das wurde in Ihrer Kindheit wohl versäumt."

„Wenn es Ihnen Spaß macht. Professor.", konterte Dianea vorlaut.

Snape trat noch einen Schritt näher, soweit dieses noch möglich war, und Dianea fürchtete nun ernstlich um ihren Umhang.

„Sie sind das unmöglichste Geschöpf das mir je begegnet ist.", flüsterte er direkt vor ihr.

Dianea grinste: „Ja, ich bin einmalig.", hauchte sie.

Hart nahm Snape Dianeas Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute sie lauernd an.

„Wenn Ihre Einmaligkeit nun bitte mein Büro verlassen würden.", sagte Snape und brachte sein Gesicht nah an das ihre. Dianea begannen die Knie zu zittern und sie hielt sich krampfhaft am Labortisch fest.

Abrupt ließ Snape die junge Frau los und wandte sich ab.

Völlig konsterniert stand Dianea da und blickte ihm nach.

„In Filmen wird man immer an solchen Stellen geküsst.", grummelte sie vor sich hin.

Damit stieß sie sich vom Tisch ab und wollte das Labor verlassen.

Das Messer, welches sie nah am Rand abgelegt hatte, fiel zu Boden und Dianea beugte sich herunter, um es aufzuheben.

Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, stand sie Prof. Snape wieder gegenüber. Dieser musterte sie mit undurchdringlicher Miene, nahm ihr Gesicht noch einmal zwischen seine Hände, dieses Mal jedoch sanfter und ehe es Dianea recht verstand, drückte er seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen. Leidenschaftlich und heiß verzehrend verbrannten Beide fast unter diesem Kuss. Doch genauso plötzlich packte er sie und stieß sie von sich.

„Zufrieden? Und jetzt raus hier.", raunzte Snape.

Dianea schoss an ihm vorbei und rannte so schnell sie konnte mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Büro.

Ihre Lippen und Wangen brannten und Tränen stürzten aus ihren Augen. Ihr Herz drohte auszusetzen und nur die Wut brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung.

„Dieser Idiot.", fauchte sie leise.

Tränenblind fühlte sie sich plötzlich gepackt und beiseite gezogen. Panisch riss sie die Augen auf und setzte bereits zur Gegenwehr an.

„Lucius.", rief sie überrascht. „Was um alles in der Welt machst du denn hier? Wie geht es dir?"

Ihr Herz schlug noch immer vor Schreck einen wilden Reigen.

Der Mann musterte sie eindringlich und so entgingen ihm auch nicht ihre Tränen.

„Wie es scheint, müsste man wohl eher nach deinem Wohlergehen fragen. Kann ich irgend etwas für dich tun? Schließlich bin ich nicht umsonst dein Vertrauter, oder hat sich das geändert?" Etwas Lauerndes lag in seiner Stimme.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Lucius. Es hat sich halt soviel in letzter Zeit zugetragen."

„Sieht so aus, als bräuchtest du dringend einen guten Freund zum Reden und Zuhören."

Dianea musste lachen.

„Also an guten Freunden mangelt es mir ja wirklich nicht."

Und auf seinen fragenden Blick hin erzählte Dianea in kurzen Sätzen Lucius Malfoy über Lupin und seine Schwärmerei.

Ihr entging dabei das Glitzern in Malfoys Augen.

„Und Severus?", wollte Lucius wissen.

„Ich liebe ihn und ich glaube, auch er hegt Gefühle für mich. Aber er ist verschlossen wie eine Auster.", seufzte Dianea.

Kurz lachte Malfoy auf, dann meinte er plötzlich:

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Dianea, aber ich habe im Moment wirklich keine Zeit weiter. Wir sollten uns einmal treffen und in Ruhe über alles reden. Einverstanden?"

Doch ehe Dianea eine Antwort geben konnte, rauschte er mit wehendem Umhang um die nächste Ecke.

Schulterzuckend strebte die junge Frau ihren Räumlichkeiten zu.

Wohlige Wärme und ein betörender Duft empfingen sie und Dianea ließ sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen.

Sofort war Mikado zur Stelle und verlangte seine Streicheleinheiten. Da fielen Dianeas Blicke auf eine kleine Karaffe Wein auf dem Tisch, an welcher ein Briefchen lehnte.

Hastig öffnete sie das Schreiben und überflog ungläubig die wenigen Zeilen.

**Liebe Dianea**

_**Verzeih mir bitte mein unmögliches Benehmen, aber deine Nähe bringt mich jedes Mal aus der Fassung. Anbei ein kleines Fläschchen meines besten Weines als Versöhnungspräsent und damit dir die Zeit nicht zu lang wird. Erwarte mich gegen Mitternacht in deinen Räumen.**_

_**Severus**_

Wieder und wieder las sie den Text und spürte ihr Herz in Vorfreude unruhig und wild schlagen. Zwischen den Zeilen glaubte sie zu lesen, was das Begehren Prof. Snapes war. Endlich sollte sich ihre Sehnsucht erfüllen. Hatte sie nun doch den harten Panzer seines Herzens geknackt?

Völlig aus dem Häuschen wirbelte sie mit ihrem kleinen Kater durch das Zimmer, s o dass das arme Tierchen verängstigt mauzte.

„Mikado, er kommt heute zu mir.", jubelte sie immer wieder und trank dabei den guten Wein bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus.

Endlich wurde sie ruhiger und schaute erwartungsvoll auf die Uhr. Noch wenige Minuten bis Mitternacht. Sie wurde langsam müde und begann zu frieren. Der Kamin war erloschen und die Kerzen brannten herunter. Mitternacht verstrich und nichts geschah.

Die Müdigkeit packte sie mit aller Macht, wohl auch eine Auswirkung des Weines, und Dianea zog sich die wärmende Decke über ihren Körper. Ein leichter Schwindel erfasste sie und trug sie langsam in das Reich der Träume. Ein kleiner Rest an Enttäuschung legte sich schmerzhaft um ihr Herz, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch an der Tür vernahm. Sie hörte ein Öffnen und Schließen des Schlosses und registrierte, wie die Tür magisch versiegelt wurde.

Kaum ein paar Atemzüge später fühlte sie sich empor gehoben von starken Armen und ins Schlafzimmer getragen.

„Endlich.", flüsterte Dianea sehnsuchtsvoll und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an seine Schultern.

Wie ein Schleier lag die Dunkelheit auf ihren Augen und mehr als ein Schemen konnte sie nicht erkennen. Wie in einem Wirbel glaubte sie sich empor getragen, als zwei heiße sehnsuchtsvolle Lippen sich auf die ihren legte. Zitternde verlangende Hände strichen suchend über ihren Körper und entfachten eine verzehrende Leidenschaft. Leises Stöhnen drang aus Dianeas Kehle und sie presste sich verlangend an seinen Körper. Erschauernd fühlte sie seine harte Männlichkeit und spürte seine kaum noch zu kontrollierende Leidenschaft. Immer wilder wurden seine Küsse, fast schon kleine Bisse trieben Dianea immer weiter in den Strudel der Begierde.

Er legte seinen Körper auf ihren heftig zuckenden Leib und kontrollierte sanft ihre Bewegungen. Seine Hände hielten sacht, aber unerbittlich ihre Handgelenke fest und pressten sie in das Kissen.

Sein Mund fuhr an ihrem Hals entlang und hinterließ eine heiße Spur Begehren. Schon wurde Dianeas Mund trocken und begann ihr Unterleib zu vibrieren.

„Bitte nimm mich.", bettelte sie keuchend.

„Noch nicht.", murmelte er heiser und seine Lippen setzten ihre Suche fort.

Nun begannen auch seine Hände, ihren Körper zentimeterweise zu ertasten und brachten sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Immer lauter wurde ihr Stöhnen, als sie ein leises Flüstern vernahm. Wie von Geisterhand verschwanden ihre Sachen und sie spürte seinen heißen erregten Körper zitternd auf dem ihren.

Auch ohne Worte verstanden sich beide Körper und strebten der Vereinigung zu. Als er endlich in sie eindrang, glaubte Dianea alle Glocken von Hogwarts zu hören. Immer höher schlugen die Wellen und peitschten die Körper das Verlangen und Begehren hoch und höher. Endlich entluden sich mit einem Schrei alle angestauten Gefühle und erschöpft und zitternd klammerten sich die Liebenden aneinander.

Die Wogen der Leidenschaft überrollten beide wieder und wieder und Dianea erkannte die Einzigartigkeit der Liebe, der Lust, des Verlangens und der Erfüllung.

Nun war Zeit für zärtliches Geflüster und Liebkosungen, nun da die Spannung des ersten verzehrenden Verlangens nachließ und ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und des glücklichen Staunens entstand.

Erschöpft, aber unendlich glücklich sank Dianea gegen Morgen in inniger Umarmung in eine traumlosen Schlaf . Severus. war ihr letzter Gedanke.

Noch ganz verschlafen räkelte sich Dianea unter ihrer Decke, als sie hörte, wie im Wohnzimmer die Eingangstür geräuschvoll geöffnet wurde. Sie blinzelte und sah den Mann, an den sie gerade gedacht hatte, mit wehender Robe ins Schlafzimmer rauschen.

„Severus.", murmelte sie schlaftrunken und streckte ihm einen Arm entgegen.

Der Angesprochene baute sich vor ihrem Bett auf und raunzte:

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, mich so vertraulich anzureden. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie nun endlich diesen Sündenpfuhl verlassen und Ihrer Arbeit nachgehen. Ich warte bereits eine geschlagene Stunde . Das wird Konsequenzen haben , dass schwöre ich Ihnen."

Dianea war nach diesen harten Worten hellwach und blickte ihn verständnislos an:

„Aber Severus, die letzte Nacht, wir waren doch..."flüsterte die junge Frau niedergeschlagen. Sie setzte sich auf.

„Mich interessiert nicht, was Sie waren, ich will Sie in meinem Büro sehen.", zischte Snape und sein Blick war voll Eis.

Hass und Verachtung trafen sie wie Keulenschläge.

Snape wandte sich um und rauschte wieder davon. An der Tür wandte er sich noch einmal um und meinte zynisch:

„Für Sie wird es auch Zeit, mein Freund."

Dianea fuhr herum und ein entsetzter Schrei hallte durch den Raum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt!!!!!!!!

als Weihnachtsüberraschung hätte ich gerne mal ein paar Reviews -bittend guck-, war auch immer artig- lach-


	13. Chapter 13

_hier nun die nächsten Vorkommnisse und die Auflösung - neben wem Dianea am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht ist_

_viel Spaß beim Lesen und das mit den Reviews muss ich ja nicht erwähnen ;D_

**Dianea rannen heiß die Tränen aus ihren schreckgeweiteten Augen. Ihr Atem ging keuchend und sie begann zu zittern, als ihr die ganze Tragweite bewusst wurde.**

**Ungläubig starrte sie auf den Mann, der mit nacktem Oberkörper, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, neben ihr im Bett in den Kissen lag.**

**„Remus.", flüsterte sie schockiert und gelähmt.**

**„Was machst du hier? Soll das alles etwa bedeuten, dass wir Beide diese Nacht...?", ihre Stimme wurde immer schriller, überschlug sich fast.**

**Lupin verfolgte verständnislos das Geschehen.**

**„Ja, wir haben miteinander geschlafen, Dianea.", antwortete er und Verwunderung lag in seinem Blick, worüber Dianea so entsetzt war.**

**Sein Blick fiel auf Snape, der wie eine Säule an der Tür stand und von einem zum anderen sah.**

**Auch Dianea suchte den Augenkontakt zu Severus Snape und erschrak ein zweites Mal.**

**Eisige Kälte und lodernder Hass schlugen ihr entgegen, ein Blick, der sie mehr traf als tausend harte Worte. Ein Blick, der in Dianea flüsterte „es ist aus, alles aus".**

**Ein Blick, der ihr das Herz rauszureißen drohte.**

**Ein Blick, der sie verbrannte, wie ein alles verzehrendes Feuer.**

**Und nicht genug, so trafen sie seine Worte niederschmetternd wie Keulenschläge und spitz wie die Giftpfeile im Amazonas.**

**„Ich will Sie nie wieder sehen, Miss Baxter!!"**

**Damit wandte er sich endgültig um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Räume.**

**Wie versteinert blickte Dianea auf Remus Lupin.**

**„Warum, Remus? Warum??", flüsterte sie immer wieder.**

**„Ich versteh nicht...", begann der Mann langsam und sah Dianea verständnislos an.**

**Doch hart unterbrach sie seine Worte und schrie ihn an:**

**„Warum bist du hier? Ich glaubte die ganze Zeit, Severus...", unter Tränen zusammenbrechend war sie keines weiteren Wortes fähig.**

**Behutsam nahm Remus Lupin das zitternde Bündel Mensch in seine Arme und wiegte Dianea wie ein kleines Kind.**

**„Bitte nicht weinen.", murmelte er in ihr Haar.**

**„Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Was hat Severus damit zu tun? Hattest du etwa geglaubt, ich wäre er? Aber warum?"**

**Lupin schüttelte den Kopf, ein Zeichen, dass er nicht ganz verstand.**

**Mit tränennassen Augen blickte Dianea zu ihm auf.**

**„Ich habe wirklich gedacht du wärst Severus, sonst hätte ich doch nie mit dir...", erschreckt brach Dianea ab, als sie den Schmerz in Lupins Augen sah.**

**„Bitte entschuldige. Ich wollte dir jetzt nicht weh tun. Remus, bitte."**

**Vorsichtig berührte sie mit einer Hand seine Wange.**

**Lupin sprach leise:**

**„Es ist nun mal passiert und wir können es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich hatte es mir schon so lange gewünscht, seit dem Tag, als ich dich das erste Mal sah. Du bist eine Frau, die Frau, die Gefühle in mir weckt, die ich selbst noch nicht kannte. Ich liebe dich, Dianea."**

**Und erneut nahm er sie in seine Arme, suchte ihre Lippen und versuchte sie, sanft aber bestimmt in die Kissen zu drücken.**

**Er wollte nicht nur trösten, er wollte eindeutig mehr.**

**Wie von Sinnen stieß Dianea ihn unsanft von sich und sprang aus dem Bett.**

**Ihr Atem ging keuchend, als sie schrie:**

**„Seid ihr alle verrückt geworden? Lass mich in Ruhe und verschwinde."**

**Und ohne Lupin noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, stürmte sie ins Badezimmer und ließ laut die Verriegelung hören.**

**Leise hörte man ihr Schluchzen und Remus verstand, dass es Zeit wäre zu gehen.**

**Resigniert suchte er seine Kleidung zusammen und zog sich an.**

**Noch einmal trat er zur Badezimmertür, durch welche noch immer Dianeas herzzerreißendes Schluchzen drang. Er wollte klopfen, etwas sagen, sie trösten, doch er ließ es.**

**Nach einer glücklichen Nacht, fast am Ziel seiner Träume, fühlte er sich nun ausgelaugt und leer. Enttäuschung fraß sich durch sein Inneres und er fragte sich immer wieder:**

**„Wie kam sie auf Severus? Hätte sie sich etwa mit Severus eingelassen, mit ihm die Nacht verbracht, mit ihm...?"**

**Ein Gefühl der Eifersucht regte sich in seiner Brust. Dianea und Severus - ein unerträglicher Gedanke.**

**Und Remus wurde klar, dass er um Dianea kämpfen würde bis zum bitteren Ende. Sie sollte ihm gehören und er würde nichts unversucht lassen, bis es soweit ist.**

**„Dianea.", flüsterte er heiser und strich fast zärtlich über das Holz, hinter dem das Schluchzen nun verstummt war.**

**Mit gesenktem Kopf verließ der Mann schleppenden Schrittes das Zimmer.**

**Das Sonnenlicht, das in goldenen Wellen durch die eisblumengeschmückten Fenster fiel, erschien dem Mann nur grau und unerträglich. Er hatte keinen Blick für Schönheiten und sein Herz lag ihm schwer wie ein Stein in der Brust.**

**Immer wieder stellte er sich die gleiche Frage:**

**„Warum glaubte Dianea sie hätte die Nacht mit Severus verbracht?"**

**Er erinnerte sich an die Zärtlichkeiten und die Hingabe von Dianea, fühlte ihren warmen weichen Körper. Das alles sollte nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen sein?**

**Und warum hatte Severus Snape so heftig reagiert?**

**Beinahe schien es, als wäre der Tränkelehrer persönlich getroffen, wäre das, was er sah, ein Schock gewesen. Aber warum?**

**Die Fragen schwirrten Prof. Lupin im Kopf herum und er suchte vergeblich nach Antworten.**

**Ihm fielen Dianeas Worte wieder ein, dass ihr Herz nicht frei sei und sie ihm nur die Freundschaft anbieten könnte.**

**Am liebsten wäre Remus Lupin umgekehrt und hätte Dianea stehenden Fußes zur Rede gestellt.**

**Eine Erklärung verlangt für das, was sich seit gestern Abend zugetragen hatte.**

**Was bedeutete dieser Brief von ihr, den er nach dem Abendessen in seinen Räumen vorfand? Diese Zeilen, die ihm Hoffnung gaben auf die Erfüllung seiner Träume, die sein Herz dazu brachten, die letzten Stunden in unruhigem Takt zu schlagen und seine Gedanken durcheinander wirbelten.**

**In seine Überlegungen hinein nahm der Mann eine Bewegung vor sich wahr und sah gerade noch einen wehenden schwarzen Umhang um die nächste Biegung verschwinden.**

**„Severus.", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Wohin will er so eilig? Wird er umgehend zum Schulleiter laufen, um Beschwerde vorzubringen und Dianea von Hogwarts verweisen zu lassen?"**

**Panik machte sich bei Remus Lupin breit und mit weit ausholenden Schritten eilte er Prof. Snape hinterher.**

**„Severus.", rief er dem Vorauseilenden zu.**

**Endlich hatte Lupin ihn erreicht und rief atemlos:**

**„Severus, lass dir bitte erklären. Es ist nicht so..."**

**„Mich interessieren Ihre Ausflüchte nicht. Dieses Benehmen kann und werde ich nicht dulden.", unterbrach ihn Snape hart und eilte weiter.**

**Prof. Lupin hielt ihn auf.**

**„Was heißt hier Benehmen. Ich liebe Dianea und werde alles daran setzen, dass sie meine Frau wird. Also lass sie in Zukunft in Ruhe und behandele sie anständig."**

**Bei Remus Lupins Worten war Prof. Snape stehengeblieben und schaute ihn mit schmalen Augen ungläubig an.**

**„Sie wollen heiraten, Lupin? Wissen Sie überhaupt, was das bedeutet? Haben Sie vergessen, was Sie sind?"**

**Dafür, dass es Prof. Snape egal war, ihn nicht interessierte, machte er sich ziemlich viel Gedanken.**

**Dianea und Lupin? Eine Vorstellung, die Snapes Gedanken lahmlegten.**

**„Ich muss zum Schulleiter.", fauchte Severus Snape und hoffte, so Lupin loszuwerden. Doch weit gefehlt.**

**„Na wunderbar, Severus. Ich schließe mich gleich an."**

**Dich lass ich nicht aus den Augen, Freundchen., schloss Lupin in Gedanken.**

**Und so eilten beide Männer schweigend und missmutig durch die Gänge zum Büro von Prof. Dumbledore.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dianea sondierte vorsichtig die Lage und verließ das Badezimmer, als klar war, dass sie sich allein in den Räumen befand.**

**Ihre Augen waren rot verquollen, der Kopf schmerzte jämmerlich und sie fühlte sich beschmutzt und betrogen.**

**Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen, was diese Nacht geschehen war. Sie hatte sich doch nicht verlesen, es stand klar und deutlich Severus unter dem Brief.**

**Der Brief !!!!!!!!! Hastig eilte Dianea an den kleinen Tisch und stockte. Da war nichts - kein Brief, keine Weinkaraffe, der Tisch leer. Sie durchwühlte den Papierkorb an ihrem Schreibtisch - nichts.**

**Leise rief sie nach Dobby, dem Hauselfen, der auch Augenblicke später sofort erschien.**

**„Miss Baxter, was kann Dobby für Sie tun?", quäkte er in seiner hohen Stimme und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Dianea hoch.**

**„Dobby, ich habe nur eine Frage. Wurde hier in meinen Räumen heute schon aufgeräumt?"**

**Dianea fieberte der Antwort entgegen.**

**„Nein, Miss Baxter, wir kommen erst wenn die Räume leer sind, damit wir keinen stören."**

**Seine Ohren schlackerten aufgeregt durch die Luft. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Miss Baxter?"**

**„Nein Dobby. Ist schon alles okay. Ich suchte nur nach etwas bestimmten und dachte..., na ist ja auch egal. Danke, Dobby."**

**Kurz darauf war der kleine Hauself verschwunden.**

**Noch einige Male durchsuchte Dianea ihre Räume, selbst an unmöglichen Stellen, bis feststand, dass Karaffe, sowie Brief wie vom Erdboden verschwunden waren, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.**

**Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht., durchfuhr es Dianea. Wo sind die Sachen hingekommen, wenn es niemand weggeräumt hatte?**

**Resigniert ließ sich die junge Frau auf das Sofa fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.**

**Ein leises Mauzen bat um Aufmerksamkeit.**

**„Mikado, mein kleiner Freund. Warum kannst du mir nicht erklären, was hier vor sich geht?"**

**Sanft strich sie dem kleinen Wesen übers Fell und versuchte, es in die Arme zu nehmen.**

**Vehement wehrte sich der Kater und sprang aus der Umarmung.**

**Entsetzt musste Dianea zusehen, wie ihr geliebtes Tierchen im Kamin verschwand.**

**„Oh nein, Mikado. Bitte nicht dorthin.", flüsterte sie, kleidete sich in fliegender Hast an und eilte davon.**

**„Prof. Dumbledore, ich bitte Sie. Man kann doch so etwas nicht dulden.", mit eisiger Stimme widersprach Prof. Snape dem Schulleiter, Unglaube in seinem Blick.**

**Der Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, schaute seinen Tränkelehrer kurz mitleidig an, ehe er antwortete:**

**„Mein lieber Severus. Wir sind alle erwachsenen Menschen, auch Dianea. Und jeder hat das Recht auf ein Privatleben und ein bisschen Glück. Und es wäre vielleicht besser, du würdest dich, sagen wir mal so,", und er blickte über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille eindringlich auf Severus Snape, „ dich ein wenig zurück halten ."**

**Der Tränkemeister verstand die sorgsam verpackten Worte genau. Misch dich nicht überall ein., sollte es heißen.**

**„Wenn nicht einer für Ordnung sorgt, dann haben wir hier bald Sodom und Gomorra. Das hier ist eine Schule und kein Freudenhaus.", grummelte Snape leise vor sich hin.**

**„Wir haben uns verstanden, oder?", meinte Dumbledore mit einer Stimme, welche keinen Widerspruch duldete und so verließ Severus Snape mit einem knappen Nicken das Büro des Schulleiters.**

**Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Lupin und glaubte in seinen Augen das kleine Funkeln von Schadenfreude zu sehen.**

**Zornig rauschte Snape endgültig aus dem Raum.**

**Es war Wochenende und so eilte er schnurstracks seinem Büro entgegen.**

**Gedanken tobten durch seinen Kopf, welche man nicht wiedergeben konnte, Gedanken, die einem die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätten. Gedanken, die so manchen vor Entsetzen hätten erstarren lassen.**

**Endlich hatte Snape den Gang erreicht, der zu seinem Büro führte und atmete durch.**

**Hier unten herrschten Ruhe, Dunkelheit und Kälte.**

**Bedingungen, unter denen sich der Mann wohl fühlte. Hier brauchte er sich nicht verstellen, hier herrschte er.**

**Sein Büro, seine Slytherins, seine Macht.**

**Niemand stellte hier sein Wort in Frage, zweifelte an seiner Meinung.**

**Mit hartem Griff öffnete er seine Bürotür und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.**

**Dann schob er sich in den Raum, verschloss die schwere Holztür so leise es ging und versiegelte sie magisch.**

**Ein satanisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.**

**Diese Hartnäckigkeit, diese Unverfrorenheit, diese Naivität sind unglaublich. musste er sich eingestehen, ehe er den Mund öffnete.**

**„Was tun Sie noch hier?", brüllte er durch den Raum, sodass die Gläser in den Regalen, fast wie erschreckt, aneinander schlugen und klirrten.**

**Die Gestalt, die vor dem kalten Kamin hockte, fiel vor Entsetzen auf den Boden und vergaß zu atmen.**

**Genüsslich weidete sich der große Mann an der Todesangst in den Augen, die ihn weitaufgerissen ansahen.**

**„Bi - b i -bitte. I - Ich ..." stotterte es vom Boden her.**

**„Habe - ich - Ihnen - nicht - unmissverständlich - klar - gemacht - ich - - will - Sie - nie - wieder - sehen !!"**

**Prof. Snape betonte jedes einzelne Wort und jede einzelne Silbe traf Dianea wie ein Peitschenhieb. Immer lauter schallte seine Stimme durch den Kerkerraum, schwoll an wie ein riesiger Sturm.**

**Die junge Frau am Boden kroch immer mehr in sich zusammen und kämpfte mit panischer Angst und den Tränen, die in ihr aufstiegen.**

**„Miau."**

**In diesem Moment tapste Mikado aus dem Kamin, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt und schaute erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen.**

**In seiner unermesslichen Wut trat Snape auf das kleine Tier zu und brüllte es genauso an wie seine Besitzerin.**

**„Was willst du schon wieder hier, du lästiges kleines Biest."**

**Es hatte den Anschein, als wollte er sogar nach dem Pelzknäuel treten.**

**Völlig außer sich sprang Dianea auf und schnappte voll Hast den Kater, der entsetzt auf den Mann gestarrt hatte.**

**Böse funkelte Dianea Prof. Snape an.**

**„Sie Rohling. Jetzt vergreifen Sie sich schon an wehrlosen Tieren."**

**Wie eine Löwin stand sie da und verteidigte ihr Tier.**

**„Ach ja,", höhnte es ihr entgegen, „ich vergaß völlig, es ist ein Geschenk des lieben Prof. Lupin. Das muss man natürlich hüten wie einen Schatz."**

**„Haben Sie irgendein Problem damit, Prof. Snape? Ich erinnere mich an Bilder, wo Sie**

**äußerst angetan waren von Mikados Besuchen. Was kann das arme Tier jetzt dafür, wenn Sie Streß mit mir haben?"**

**Dianeas Stimme stand an Lautstärke der Prof. Snapes in nichts nach. Ihre ganze Angst, Wut und Verzweiflung machten sich jetzt Luft.**

**Ängstlich schmiegte sich ihr Kater an Dianeas Pullover.**

**Beruhigend sprach Dianea auf Mikado ein und strechelte ihn sanft.**

**„Geh zurück, Mikado, bitte.", flüsterte sie und als verstand das kluge Tier ihre Worte, sprang es auf den Boden und sauste wie ein Blitz durch den Kamin davon.**

**Plötzlich fühlte sich Dianea harrt gepackt und schaute geradewegs in zwei, vor Wut und Verachtung zusammengekniffene, schwarze Augen.**

**Nun , da Mikado in Sicherheit war, fiel die ganze Kraft und ihr Selbstbewusstsein von Dianea ab und machte Panik Platz. Was würde hier unten geschehen? Schüler kamen heute keine und ob am Morgen schon jemand den Weg hierher fände?**

**Remus war noch bei Prof. Dumbledore in dessen Büro, also fielen diese Beiden auch aus.**

**„Also was hat Sie veranlasst, meine Worte zu ignorieren und trotz allem mein Büro zu betreten?"**

**Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber eiskalt.**

**Dianea nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, um zu antworten.**

**„Ich wollte nur Mikado zurück holen. Er ist in meinen Kamin entwischt und ich vermutete, dass er hierher kam."**

**Ihr Blick ging an ihm vorbei ins Leere.**

**„Sehen Sie mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede.", fauchte Snape und schüttelte sie leicht.**

**„Wie kommen Sie überhaupt in mein Büro? Es ist immer magisch versiegelt."**

**Lauernd durchbohrte sie Blick fast den ihren.**

**„Ich...ich habe...das magische Siegel durchbrochen.", murmelte Dianea leise.**

**„Sie haben was?", blaffte Snape los.**

**„Das magische Siegel durchbrochen, damit ich in ihr Büro komme."**

**Ihre Stimme klang leicht gereizt.**

**„Niemand wagte es sich bis jetzt, in mein Büro einzubrechen. Welche Frechheiten kann man denn von Ihnen noch erwarten? Sie missachten Autoritäten, ignorieren Grenzen und Verbote, zerstören das Eigentum anderer."**

**„Ich habe nichts zerstört.", unterbrach Dianea zornig seinen Redeschwall.**

**„Sie haben mein magisches Siegel zerstört und mein Recht auf Privatsphäre verletzt. Sie sind aufsässig, unbelehrbar und bewegen sich ständig an der Grenze des Rauswurfes aus Hogwarts. Reicht das fürs Erste?"**

**Seine Stimme troff vor Hohn, endlich konnte er ihr seine Verachtung entgegen schleudern.**

**„Danke, so viel auf einmal kann ich gar nicht verdauen.", meinte die junge Frau schnippisch.**

**„Und außerdem lag es nicht in meiner Absicht, mich von Ihnen erwischen zu lassen. Wie ich schon sagte, wollte ich lediglich meinen Kater davon abhalten Ihnen lästig zu werden."**

**Dianeas Augen sprühten zornig.**

**„Sie gehen eindeutig zu weit, Miss Baxter."**

**Drohend hob Severus Snape eine Hand und Dianea spürte förmlich schon den Schlag in ihrem Gesicht. Doch brutal packte der Mann nur ihr Kinn und zwang seinen Blick in den ihren.**

**„Sie sollen mich ansehen!!", zischte er.**

**All ihre hochgepeitschte Wut und der Mut der letzten Sekunden fielen wie ein Kartenhaus unter seinem Blick zusammen. Zurück blieb zitternde Angst und der Wunsch, sie würde in ihren Räumen sein.**

**Der Hals wurde ihr trocken, dafür aber ihre Hände feucht, ihre Augen brannten unter seinem stechenden Blick und die Stellen, an denen er sie in seinen Griff zwang, schmerzten höllisch.**

**Minutenlanges Schweigen lastete in der Luft und man spürte förmlich das Knistern im Raum, als Zorn und Angst aufeinander trafen.**

**Sein Blick zwang Dianea in die Knie und sie fühlte, wie ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben.**

**Das leise Kribbeln und Beben in der Magengrube, sonst eine Begleiterscheinung seiner Nähe, blieben aus und machten einem Gefühl Platz, als läge ein riesiger glühender Stein dort, wo sonst Schmetterlinge tanzten. Sie glaubte zu verbrennen.**

**In Sekunden flossen Bilder an Dianea vorbei, Bilder von vergangenen Zeiten. Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund, spürte seine zärtlichen Hände auf ihrer Haut und hörte seine leise geflüsterten Worte.**

**Warum hatte sich nur alles so verfahren? Was war passiert letzte Nacht?**

**Letzte Nacht!!!!! - Wie ein Keulenschlag traf sie die Erinnerung. Er muss mir helfen, alles zu klären. Muss sich doch an seinen Brief erinnern.**

**Mit neuer Hoffnung schaute sie ihn bittend an.**

**„Severus! Lass dir bitte erklären...", versuchte sie schüchtern an ihn zu appellieren. Doch weit gefehlt.**

**„Sie wagen es noch immer, mich so formlos anzureden?", raunzte er sie an.**

**„Wie oft muss ich noch erwähnen, dass Sie mich „Sir" oder „Professor" anzureden haben. Und im Übrigen lege ich keinen Wert auf Erklärungen oder zurechtgelegte Entschuldigungen. Ich weiß, was ich sah und das reicht mir."**

**Dianea erkannte die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Unterfangens.**

**„Könnten Sie mich aber bitte loslassen?", murmelte sie leise.**

**Prof. Snape stieß sie leicht von sich, so als wollte er ein lästiges Übel loswerden und Dianea stolperte rückwärts an die Kante seines Schreibtisches.**

**Halt und Trost suchend klammerte sie sich daran fest und schaute verzweifelt auf den tobenden Mann vor sich.**

**Warum hilft mir denn niemand,betete sie stumm.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**„Mein lieber Prof. Lupin. Ich werde natürlich der Letzte sein, der sich Ihrem Glück in den Weg stellt.", meinte Prof. Dumbledore lächelnd. „Aber glauben Sie nicht, es wäre ratsam, die Vorgänge der letzten Nacht erst einmal zu klären. Es scheint mir verschiedene Ungereimtheiten zu geben und ich glaube fast, jemand hat bei dieser Sache seine Hände im Spiel. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wir setzen uns alle in meinem Büro zusammen, Sie, Prof. Snape und Dianea, und versuchen, das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen."**

**Remus Lupin senkte den Kopf.**

**„Denken Sie an einen üblen Scherz, Professor?", meinte er leise.**

**Dumbledore schüttelte sein silberweißes Haupt.**

**„Nein, ich denke es ist etwas anderes."**

**„Aber was sollte...", fuhr Lupin auf, doch Dumbledore schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.**

**„Später, Remus. Später."**

**Obwohl Prof. Lupin nicht einer Meinung mit dem Schulleiter war und das Problem am liebsten auf der Stelle ausdiskutiert hätte, schwieg er.**

**„Was raten Sie mir, Albus?", murmelte er nach einer Weile.**

**Der weise alte Mann legte dem Jüngeren eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte nur:**

**„Abwarten. Lassen Sie Dianea erst einmal zu sich kommen und dann sehen wir weiter."**

**„Was wird mit Dianea überhaupt? Wird sie ihr Praktikum weiter bei Prof. Snape machen müssen? Er hat ihr doch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihm aus den Augen gehen soll. Kann sie dann nicht bei mir weitermachen?"**

**Erwartungsvoll blickte Remus auf den Schulleiter, sah er doch so den nächsten Schritt zu seiner von ihm geliebten Frau.**

**„Miss Baxter ist Praktikantin für Zaubertränke und wird es auch weiterhin bleiben. Ich glaube doch, Prof. Snape versteht es, privates und schulisches zu trennen. Nein, ein Wechsel Miss Baxters wäre das Unvernünftigste, was wir jetzt tun könnten. Benehmen wir uns einfach wie vernünftige erwachsene Menschen und setzen auf die Zeit. Sie wird für uns arbeiten. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, Remus, ich habe noch viel zu tun."**

**Und mit einem Kopfnicken war das Gespräch für Prof. Dumbledore beendet und Lupin entlassen.**

**Hastig verließ Remus das Büro. Ihn zog es plötzlich zu Dianea und mit großen Schritten eilte er ihren Räumen zu.**

**Sein Klopfen hallte dumpf nach und er lauschte auf irgendein Geräusch hinter der Tür.**

**Mit jedem weiteren Klopfen stieg seine Sorge um die Frau, die er mit jeder Faser seines Herzens begehrte. Warum öffnete sie nicht?**

**Wo sollte sie sein?**

**Da entstiegen seiner angstgeschwängerten Phantasie Bilder voller Grauen. Was, wenn sich Dianea vor Gram etwas angetan hatte? Wenn sie hilflos hinter dieser Tür lag, einsam und sterbend? Ohne Hilfe, ohne die Nähe eines Menschen.**

**Erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass Dianeas Tür unverschlossen und unversiegelt war.**

**Dann erinnerte er sich schlagartig daran, dass er als letzter ihre Räume verlassen hatte und nur die Tür ins Schloss warf.**

**Sie muss noch hier sein., hämmerte sein Hirn panisch.**

**In fliegender Hast eilte er duch die Räume, doch von Dianea keine Spur.**

**Kurz aufatmend ließ er sich auf ihr Sofa fallen und rieb seine Schläfen.**

**Eine sanfte Berührung ließ ihn aufschrecken.**

**„Ach du bist es.", und er strich dem Kater gedankenverloren über das Fell.**

**„Wo ist nur Dianea, weißt du es nicht?", sprach er mit dem Tier.**

**Doch nur ein leises „Miau" war die Antwort.**

**Im Kerker lehnte Dianea noch immer angsterfüllt am Schreibtisch und suchte nach einem Weg zur Flucht.**

**„Kann ich gehen, Professor?", wisperte sie mit zitternder Stimme und las doch schon aus seinem Blick die Antwort.**

**„Sie gehen, wenn ich es für richtig halte.", blaffte Snape sie an. „Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit Ihnen."**

**Mit panisch aufgerissenen Augen vernahm Dianea seine Worte. Was würde er noch von ihr wollen?**

**Lähmendes Entsetzen stieg in ihr hoch und erlaubte keinen klaren Gedanken.**

**Ich muss hier raus., raunte ihr Innerstes.**

**Und mit letzter aufkeimender Hoffnung rannte Dianea an dem verdutzt blickenden Professor vorbei in Richtung Tür.**

**Sie rüttelte an der Klinke und erst langsam realisierte Ihr Verstand, dass sie die Tür nicht öffnen ließ. Immer und immer wieder rüttelte und hämmerte die junge Frau an dem harten Holz.**

**Ein lautes schauriges Lachen hallte durch den Kerkerraum, ein Lachen, wie sie es noch nie von Prof. Snape gehört hatte.**

**„Schallschutzzauber. Sie strapazieren umsonst Ihre schönen Händchen, meine Liebe.", höhnte er.**

**Dianea griff ins Leere. Gewohnt, ihren Zauberumhang zu tragen, suchte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und gewahrte zu spät, dass er auf Snapes Schreibtisch lag.**

**Möglichst unauffällig blickte sie dorthin und murmelte:**

**„Accio, Zauberstab."**

**Wie an unsichtbaren Schnüren gezogen, flog der gewünschte Stab in ihre geöffnete Hand.**

**Doch ehe sich ihre Hand fest um ihren Zauberstab gelegt hatte, donnerte schon ein „Expeliarmus" durch den Raum und wieder stand sie schutz- und wehrlos da.**

**Wut kochte langsam in ihr hoch und verdrängte die Angst. Sie wollte hier raus, egal wie.**

**„Lassen Sie mich sofort raus, das ist Freiheitsberaubung.", fauchte sie ihren Mentor an.**

**„Ach ja,", meinte er schmalzig, „und wie verhält es sich mit Ihrem Einbruch? Ich glaube wir sind quitt, oder?"**

**Ein fieses Grinsen zog auf seine Lippen und er schaute sie höhnisch an.**

**„Unser Fräulein „Ich weiß alles und kann alles" hat doch wohl nicht Angst?"**

**Seine Stimme klang kalt und grausam.**

**„Ich verlange, dass Sie auf der Stelle diese Tür öffnen.", schrie Dianea schrill.**

**Mit wenigen Schritten stand Severus Snape vor ihr und presste sie gewaltsam an das harte Holz.**

**Ihre hämmernden Fäuste an seiner Brust ignorierend, flüsterte er boshaft:**

**„Sie haben gar nichts zu verlangen. Sie sind nicht mehr als der Staub unter meinen Schuhen, der Rest in einem schmutzigen Kessel, der Schmutz unter meinen Nägeln. Sie sind ein Nichts und wollen von mir verlangen."**

**Mit hartem Griff nahm er ihre Hände und schlug sie über ihrem Kopf an die Tür, dass die Knöchel gänsehauterzeugend knackten.**

**Dianea suchte seinen Blick und erschrak.**

**Blanker Hass glomm in seinen Augen und bei jedem Wimpernschlag traf sie grausame Kälte.**

**Mit all ihren Kraftreserven versuchte sie freizukommen und wand sich unter seinem Griff.**

**„Lassen Sie mich los, Sie verrückt gewordener Bastard.", tobte Dianea kreischend.**

**Da warf sich Prof. Snape mit aller Kraft an ihren Körper, sodass Dianea kaum Platz zum Atmen blieb. Von der Brust bis zu den Beinen war sie gefangen in dem Druck seines Körpers, sein Gesicht keine Millimeter von ihrem entfernt.**

**Noch einmal versuchte die junge Frau, sich zu wehren, als sie erstarrte.**

**Sie spürte etwas, das sie kaum glauben konnte, das sie erschreckte, das ihren Körper die Angst aufsaugen ließ wie ein Schwamm das Wasser.**

**Ganz deutlich war es zu spüren - Snape war erregt.**

**Dianea wagte kaum zu atmen, aus Angst, diesen Zustand noch zu verstärken.**

**Sei bemerkte seinen Blick und schaute ihn zornbebend an.**

**Doch Snape lächelte hintergründig und meinte süffisant:**

**„Was ist los, Miss Baxter? Keinen Spaß mehr an diesem Spiel?"**

**„Ich verachte Sie, Snape.", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. „Was wollen Sie von mir? Sich an meiner Angst weiden? Oder haben Sie andere Absichten? Sie sind ja pervers."**

**Sie schrie den Mann an, ohne auf ihre Worte zu achten.**

**„Mögen Sie das etwa nicht? Das tut mir aber leid.", und als wollte er die Frau noch mehr quälen und demütigen, rieb er seinen Unterleib hart an dem ihren, bis Dianea aufstöhnte.**

**„Hören Sie auf, bitte.", flehte sie.**

**Doch erbarmungslos quälte Snape weiter, packte sie an einer Hand und zog die widerspenstige Frau durch sein Büro auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.**

**Scheinbar völlig übergeschnappt schleuderte er Dianea auf den Tisch, wo sie schmerzhaft aufprallte.**

**Doch ehe sie sich aufrichten konnte, zwang Severus Snape sie mit seinem Körper zurück, legte sich auf den riesigen Eichentisch und hielt ihre Handgelenke mit eisernem Griff auf die Tischplatte gepresst.**

**„Das geht zu weit, Severus.", schrie Dianea und versuchte, ihre schmerzenden Glieder zu bewegen. Doch stöhnend musste sie aufgeben.**

**„Ich gehe zu weit?", zischte der Tränkemeister. „Du bist doch diejenige, die zu weit gegangen ist. Hast dich benommen wie eine billige Hure. Aber wenn dich jeder haben kann, dann werde ich der Nächste sein. So bist du wenigstens noch nicht so viel benutzt. Ich hasse abgetragene und benutzte Sachen."**

**Und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte ließ er Dianea erneut seine Erregung spüren.**

**„Bitte. Das kannst du doch nicht im Ernst vorhaben.", wimmerte Dianea unter ihm.**

**„Und ob. Am besten nehme ich dich gleich hier. Wer weiß, in wieviele Betten du sonst noch fällst. Vielleicht bei Lucius oder bei Draco. Kandidaten hast du ja genug.", höhnte es in ihrem Ohr.**

**Dianea blieb keine Zeit sich zu wundern, woher Snape von den Malfoys wusste.**

**Der Mann über ihr begann ihre Lippen zu suchen und presste herrisch seinen Mund auf den Ihren.**

**Sie wollte schreien, aber es wurde nur ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.**

**Als sie endlich wieder Luft bekam, bettelte sie:**

**„Bitte hör auf, Severus. Hör mir doch nur einmal zu. Es ist nicht so wie du glaubst. Dein Brief..."**

**„Ich schreibe keine Briefe.", zischte er und mit einem erneuten harten Kuss versiegelte er ihre Lippen.**

**Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen blickte er wenig später auf sie und flüsterte:**

**„Ein kleiner Zauberspruch und es gibt keine hinderliche Kleidung mehr. Du bist mir gnadenlos ausgeliefert."**

**Und zum zweiten Mal erklang sein schauriges seelenloses Lachen durch den Raum.**

was haltet ihr von "diesem" Snape????


	14. Chapter 14

_hier nun gleich für euch das nächste Update und noch einen kleinen Hinweis, ich habe diese Story nicht verkürzt wie irrtümlich angenommen, sondern nur einige Kapitel zusammengelegt, von der Länge her ist sie genauso wie sie im Original bei zu lesen ist, ansonsten danke ich meinen Reviewern - vorallem meinen Anonymen (denen ich ja nicht anders antworten kann) und wünsche wie immer viel Spaß eure Severina_

_und natürlich an alle einen guten Rutsch und ein gesundes neues Jahr ! _

**Dianea tobte und schrie, dass es schauerlich an den Wänden des Kerkers zurück hallte.**

**Die Sinnlosigkeit einer Gegenwehr erkennend, versuchte sie, ihre Kräfte zu sammeln.**

**Noch immer lag Severus Snape schwer auf ihrem Körper und nahm ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen. Die Handgelenke schmerzten von seinem eisenharten Griff und kein Knochen in ihrem Leib schien heil.**

**„Halt endlich den Mund.", fauchte Snape die schreiende Dianea an. Die so Zurechtgewiesene verstummte und blickte ihn flehend an, als wolle sie sagen: Hab Mitleid.**

**„Hast du letzte Nacht auch so geschrien? Ich glaube doch wohl fast, nicht. Also mach jetzt nicht so ein Theater und füge dich in dein Schicksal.", höhnisch klangen seine Worte in Dianeas Ohren.**

**Einige Sekunden tauchten ihre Blicke ineinander und schienen zu verschmelzen.**

**Dianea spürte, wie erlösende Tränen heiß über ihr Gesicht rannen und ein Schluchzen drang aus ihrer Brust.**

**„Was habe ich dir getan?", formten ihre Lippen tonlos. „Warum willst du mir das antun? Warum?"**

**Es war, als hätten Dianeas Tränen eine Sperre gelöst. Oder waren es ihre hilflos geflüsterten Worte?**

**Schweigend erhob sich Severus Snape und zog Dianea mit sich.**

**Auf wackligen Beinen stand die junge Frau an den Schreibtisch gelehnt und schaute angstvoll auf ihren Mentor.**

**„Severus.", versuchte sie es leise, doch der große Mann reagierte nicht.**

**Blicklos starrte er an ihr vorbei ins Leere.**

**Noch einmal wisperte Dianea:**

**„Severus, bitte hilf mir."**

**Da wandte sich der Zaubertrankmeister ab und murmelte kaum hörbar:**

**„Geh jetzt."**

**Und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes löste er das neue magische Siegel an seiner Tür.**

**„Warum kann ich dir nicht erklären, was ich eigentlich selbst nicht verstehe? Warum hilfst du mir nicht, die Geschehnisse zu ordnen? Remus konnte auch...", doch weiter kam Dianea nicht.**

**„RAUS JETZT!!", brüllte Snape und schob sie derb in Richtung Tür.**

**„Aber...", versuchte Dianea ein letztes Mal, erschrak jedoch vor dem gefährlichen Glitzern in seinen Augen.**

**„Verschwinde. Lauf zu deinem Remus.", zischte er sie an und dirigierte, keinen Widerspruch duldend, die junge Frau durch sein Büro.**

**Lautlos öffnete sich die schwere Holztür und kalte feuchte Luft schlug ihnen entgegen. Snape packte Dianea an den Armen und drängte sie aus der Tür hinaus in den Gang, wo sie mit schnellen Schritten davoneilte.**

**Noch Meter weit war der Knall zu hören, als die Tür ins Schloss geworfen wurde und der Hall sich echoartig an den Wänden entlang schlängelte.**

**Hinter der Tür lehnte sich Prof. Snape erschöpft an das Holz und stöhnte.**

**Immer wieder murmelte er tonlos:**

**„Bei Merlin, was passiert hier?"**

**Wie er so dastand, völlig verzweifelt und am Ende seiner Kraft, blieb nicht mehr viel von seiner sonstigen Kälte und Erhabenheit.**

**Sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von Schmerz und Enttäuschung, der Ausdruck seiner Augen schien wie ein weidwundes Reh an der Schwelle des Todes.**

**Währenddessen jagte Dianea kopflos durch die Gänge des Schlosses, ohne Ziel, ohne auf ihre Schritte zu achten. Nur fort von der Stätte ihrer Schmach und Demütigung.**

**Nie hätte sie geglaubt, von dem Mann, dem ihr ganzes Herz gehörte, so verletzt zu werden.**

**Noch immer spürte Dianea die Angst in sich, als sie Severus Snapes Drohungen hörte. Wäre er wirklich dazu fähig gewesen? Hätte er ihr wirklich diese Schande angetan?**

**Und was sollten seine Worte heißen, er schreibt keine Briefe? Wollte er sie zur Lügnerin stempeln, abstreiten, dass er Gefühle hegte und sie auch zeigen wollte? Oder war es ihm nur peinlich, dass jemand erkennen könnte, dass er, Severus Snape, auch menschlich sein konnte?**

**Dianea wurde es schwindelig von den vielen Fragen und sie blieb kurz stehen und zu Atem zu kommen. Ihr Atem trieb kleine Nebelwölkchen hinauf und plötzlich spürte Dianea die Kälte, die sie umhüllte.**

**Fröstelnd umschlang sie sich mit ihren Armen und schaute sich um.**

**Wo befand sie sich? Ihr Blick fiel in einen kreisrunden Raum, in dessen Wände in regelmäßigen Abständen glaslose Fensteröffnungen eingelassen waren. Ein Turm.**

**Aber welcher?**

**Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an die Wand und schloss kurz die Augen. Doch das Einzige, was sie erblickte, waren kalte schwarze Augen, die sie voll Hass ansahen. Und wieder hörte sie die herzlosen Worte aus seinem Mund:**

**„Verschwinde. Lauf zu deinem Remus."**

**Wieviel Hass und Verachtung lagen in diesen Worten und wieviel Grausamkeit musste sie vorher ertragen.**

**Was hatte sie diesem Mann nur getan? Warum sträubte er sich gegen jede Erklärung und warum hatte er solch einen Hass auf Remus Lupin?**

**Verzweifelt öffnete Dianea wieder ihre Augen, um diesen vorwurfsvollen Blick loszuwerden.**

**Mit schleppenden Schritten trat sie an eines der Fensteröffnungen und schaute hinaus, ließ ihre Gedanken fliegen in den weiten Himmel über ihr und erinnerte sich an das erste zarte Erblühen eines Gefühles zwischen Severus und ihr.. Lange hatte es gebraucht, bis sie endlich erkannte, dass er der Mann war, den sie liebte. Nun, glaubte sie, würde sich der Himmel öffnen und ihr einen strahlenden Weg an der Seite dieses Mannes zeigen. Würden Rosen blühen bei jedem Schritt, den sie tat, und würde sie auf Händen getragen werden.**

**Doch als hätte der Teufel seine Hände mit im Spiel, ging von dem Moment ihrer Erkenntnis alles gründlich daneben.**

**Statt Zuneigung und Vertrauen, schlugen ihr Ablehnung und wilder Hass entgegen, statt Rosenduft zu atmen, zerrissen die Dornen ihr die Haut und durchbohrten ihr Herz.**

**Es tat so schrecklich weh.**

**Ihr Herz war erfroren in der Kälte seiner Nähe, fürchtete sich in der Dunkelheit, die sie nun umgab.**

**Deutlicher, als er es heute getan hatte, konnte Severus Snape seine Abneigung gegen sie nicht zum Ausdruck bringen. Nie würde sie die Worte vergessen, noch nie fühlte sie sich so hilflos, so gedemütigt und verraten.**

**Langsam lehnte sich Dianea hinaus und warf einen Blick in die Tiefe.**

**Einfach nur fallen lassen und alles wäre vorbei. Jeder Gram, jeder Schmerz.**

**Keinen Blick mehr aus diesen zynischen schwarzen Augen ertragen müssen, keine anklagenden gehässigen Worte mehr hören.**

**Ihr Blick ging in die Ferne, über die verschneiten Wälder und Wiesen, entlang am schimmernden Horizont, und sie spürte die Ruhe in ihr Herz einziehen.**

**Die Ruhe der Gewissheit, das gleich alles vorbei wäre.**

**Noch weiter lehnte sich Dianea aus dem Turmfenster und nur noch zwei Finger hielten ihren Körper.**

**Ob man Schmerz verspürte, oder bereits tot war, wenn man unten ankam?**

**Da ertönte hinter ihr eine leise sanfte Stimme.**

**„Willst du dein junges Leben wirklich deswegen wegwerfen, Dianea? Denkst du, er würde es gutheißen und mit dieser Schuld leben können? Ich denke, du liebst ihn, dann tu ihm das nicht an. Ihr hattet eine schwere Zeit und sie ist noch nicht vorbei. Doch nichts rechtfertigt so einen Schritt. Gebt euch noch Zeit, lernt euch vertrauen. Gib nicht auf, Dianea. Nicht so!!!"**

**Immer eindringlicher klangen Prof. Dumbledores Worte an ihre Ohren und berührten sie eigenartig.**

**Ja, was tat sie hier überhaupt?**

**Wie erwachend wandte sie die verzweifelte junge Frau um und ehe sich der Schulleiter versah, hing Dianea an seinen Schultern und weinte sich den Schmerz der letzten Wochen von der Seele.**

**Befreit aufatmend strich der alte Mann ihr sacht über die Schultern und ließ ihr die Zeit, welche sie brauchte, um sich etwas zu fassen.**

**Mit tränenglänzenden Augen sah sie zu ihm hoch.**

**„Danke.", hauchte sie nur.**

**Dumbledore nickte nur unmerklich und zog sie weg von dem Ort, an dem sich beinahe eine nicht wieder gut zu machende Tragödie abgespielt hätte.**

**Ein raschelndes Geräusch und schwerer Atem ließen Dumbledore und Dianea aufblicken.**

**Durch die Türöffnung stürmte jemand und riss Dianea erleichtert in die Arme.**

**„Dem Himmel sei Dank, Prof. Dumbledore, Sie haben Dianea gerettet. Das werde ich Ihnen nie vergessen."**

**Remus Lupin presste noch einmal die junge Frau an sich.**

**„Dianea, warum wolltest du dir das antun? Ich war auf der Suche nach dir und sah dich an diesem Turmfenster stehen. Glaubte, jeden Moment sei es zu spät. Warum nur?"**

**Erschüttert schaute er sie an und strich ihr mit zitternden Händen über die Wangen.**

**Doch Dianeas Blick ging an ihm vorbei, zurück zur Türöffnung. Dort stand, keuchend, noch eine Gestalt und schaute ihr entgegen.**

**Das schwarze Haar klebte verschwitzt an seiner Stirn und seine Lippen bebten.**

**„...sah vom Kerker aus...dachte, ich komme zu spät...werde nicht gebraucht...", stotterte Severus Snape atemlos und wandte sich zum gehen.**

**Da traf ihn Dianeas Blick, bittend, verzweifelt, und sah er die Tränen, die an ihren Wangen hinab rannen.**

**„Severus.", formten ihre Lippen, bettelten ihre Augen, doch er wandte sich ab.**

**Dianea schon wieder in Lupins Armen konnte er nicht mehr ertragen.**

**Er würde immer der Verlierer sein und diese Erkenntnis trieb ihn vorwärts.**

**„Severus!!!!"**

**Eine harte Stimme bestimmte ihn zum Stehenbleiben.**

**Jetzt erst gewahrte er den Schulleiter und ahnte, wer Dianea wirklich gerettet hatte.**

**„Verdammt noch mal, benehmt euch nicht wie die Kinder. Alle in mein Büro und zwar jetzt sofort. Und ich sagte alle!!!!!", meinte er laut, als er bemerkte, dass sich sein Zaubertranklehrer wieder abwandte.**

**„Ich weiß nicht, über was da noch geredet werden müsste.", grummelte Snape.**

**Da meldete sich Lupin zu Wort.**

**„Es gibt da sicher einiges zu klären. Auch ich verstehe nur die Hälfte und habe so das Gefühl, mein Gewinn sollte nicht meiner sein. Hören wir doch einfach mal an, was jeder zu sagen hat."**

**Ein Räuspern und ein unnachgiebiger Blick Dumbledores ließ nun endlich alle das kleine Turmzimmer verlassen und Dumbledore schwor sich, diesen Eingang so schnell wie möglich zumauern zu lassen.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Schweigen lastete auf den Anwesenden in Prof. Dumbledores Büro.**

**Man hatte Prof. Mc Gonagall dazu gebeten, sozusagen als Außenstehenden und neutralen Zuhörer. Vielleicht erhoffte man sich von ihr als Frau eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge, als es ein Mann tat.**

**Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes sorgte der Schulleiter für einen heißen Grog, damit sich jeder zuerst aufwärmen konnte.**

**Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall saßen an einer Tischseite, Dianea suchte einen Platz neben Minerva und Snape, sowie Lupin, wurden von Dumbleodre an die andere Seite plaziert. Dem Gesicht des Tränkelehrers war es abzulesen, wie wenig erfreut er über Lupins Nähe war und so war auch sein Blick grimmig und hart.**

**Endlich waren alle aufgewärmt und so sah es der Schulleiter an der Zeit, dass nun die Wahrheit ans Tageslicht kommen sollte.**

**„Severus.", wandte sich Albus Dumbledore an den Tränkemeister, „ich möchte , dass du beginnst. Erzähle uns bitte alles vom gestrigen Abend."**

**Zuerst sah man nur die ablehnende Miene Snapes, doch ein Blick Dumbledores reichte, um ihn zu ermahnen. Der Tränkelehrer räusperte sich kurz und fing mit abweisender Miene an zu erzählen.**

**„Ich hatte gestern, wie schon so oft, eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit meiner Praktikantin.", begann Snape, woraufhin Dianea laut die Luft durch die Nase zog, als Ausdruck ihres Protestes. Doch ein kurzer Wink des Schulleiters gebot ihr zu schweigen.**

**„Nachdem Miss Baxter mein Büro verlassen hatte,", fuhr Snape fort, „bekam ich kurz darauf Besuch von Lucius Malfoy in einer privaten Angelegenheit."**

**Nun dämmerte es Dinaea, woher Snape von den Malfoys und ihr wusste und „scheinheiliger Schleimbeutel" war noch das Mildeste, mit dem sie Malfoy in Gedanken beschimpfte.**

**Erneut drangen Prof. Snapes Worte in ihre Gedanken.**

**„Der Besuch dauerte vielleicht eine Stunde und als Mr. Malfoy mich verließ, begab ich mich zu meinen Räumlichkeiten. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, Miss Baxter noch einen Besuch abzustatten, um ihr ein vergessenes Buch zu überbringen, doch zuerst wollte ich mir ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. Auf meinem Tisch stand schon die allabendliche Karaffe Wein und so genoß ich ein Glas davon und die mich umgebende Ruhe. Ich fühlte mich müde und ausgelaugt.**

**Als ich erwachte, saß ich noch immer zusammengesunken in meinem Sessel, das Buch lag noch auf dem Tisch, die Weinkaraffe war leer und der Morgen bereits erwacht. Ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern, wann ich eingeschlafen war und wann ich den restlichen Wein trank.**

**Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr begab ich mich ins Badezimmer und gönnte mir eine heiße Dusche, danach wollte ich in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Mir fiel eigenartiger weise auf, dass plötzlich die Karaffe vom Tisch verschwunden war, obwohl die Hauselfen um diese Zeit nie aufräumten. Und es waren auch nur Glas und Karaffe verschwunden. Doch mir blieb keine Zeit, lange darüber nachzudenken.**

**Pünktlich stand ich in meinem Büro und wunderte mich über das Fernbleiben von Miss Baxter. Nach einer Stunde ging ich dann zu ihren Räumen, wo ich sie auch fand. Und Prof. Lupin. Die Situation war eindeutig.", setzte Snape noch nach und beendete mit mürrischem Gesicht seinen Bericht.**

**„Was sollte Miss Baxter denn am Sonntagmorgen in Ihrem Büro, Prof. Snape?", meldete sich Prof. Mc Gonagall zu Wort.**

**„Sie erhält von mir Nachhilfestunden. Schließlich soll sie auch etwas lernen.", giftete Snape.**

**Der Schulleiter hatte aufmerksam zugehört und ohne auf Snapes Worte näher einzugehen, wand er sich gleich weiter an Prof. Lupin.**

**„Remus, bitte jetzt Ihr Bericht.", meinte Prof. Dumbledore mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung.**

**„Ich war am Nachmittag in Hogsmeade, um mich mit einem alten Freund in den „Drei Besen" zu treffen. Erst am späten Abend kam ich ins Schloss zurück und ging gleich in meine Räume. Eigentlich war ich müde und wollte zu Bett gehen, doch ein Blick auf meinen Kaminsims machte mich schlagartig wieder munter.**

**In einer Vase stand eine einzelne rote Rose und ein kleines Kuvert lehnte daran.**

**Verwundert öffnete ich den Brief und las die darin stehenden Zeilen. Mein Verstand setzte vor Freude fast aus und ich begann sofort, mich zurecht zu machen. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich sie warten lassen und doch war es bereits nach Mitternacht, als ich den Weg zu ihren Räumen antrat. Die Tür war unverschlossen, aber in den Räumen herrschte Dunkelheit. Nur kurz sah ich Dianea im Schein der sich schließenden Tür. Sie...,", Lupin senkte den Kopf, als ihn die Erinnerung überrollte und fuhr leise fort, „ sie schien mich erwartet zu haben, denn sie war so zärtlich, keine Spur von Ablehnung und Abwehr."**

**„Ja, in Ordnung. Das reicht, Professor. Aber eines müssen Sie uns noch verraten. Was genau stand in Ihrem Brief?"**

**Dumbledore hatte Lupins Worte unterbrochen, um Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen und horchte nun aufmerksam auf seine letzten Sätze.**

**„In dem Brief stand wortwörtlich:**

**Lieber Remus,**

**mein Herz weiß jetzt nicht nur das Ziel, sondern endlich auch den Weg. Nimm mich in deine Arme und halt mich fest.**

**Ich erwarte dich um Mitternacht.**

**Dianea"**

**Prof. Lupins Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und er sah betreten auf seine Hände, die verkrampft in seinem Schoss lagen.**

**Der Schulleiter sah abwechselnd von Lupin zu Snape, der mit versteinerter Miene und schmalen Lippen auf Dianea blickte.**

**Diese saß zusammengesunken auf ihrem Platz neben Prof. Mc Gonagall und weinte still vor sich hin.**

**„Ich habe niemals diesen Brief geschrieben.", murmelte sie tonlos und weitere Tränen liefen über ihr blasses Gesicht.**

**„Ich habe Remus zu verstehen gegeben, dass mein Herz nicht frei ist und ich ihm nicht mehr als meine Freundschaft anbieten könnte."**

**Verzweiflung lag in Dianeas Stimme und hilflos schaute sie auf Minerva, als erhoffte sie sich von ihr fraulichen Beistand.**

**Doch diese saß mit verschlossener Miene neben Dianea und hatte sichtlich Mühe, dem verworrenen Geschehen zu folgen.**

**„Dianea,", begann der Schulleiter leise, „ würdest du uns jetzt bitte deinen gestrigen Abend schildern?"**

**Dianea schluckte ein paar Mal heftig. Was würde sie preisgeben müssen und was verschweigen?**

**Nach einem tiefen Atemzug fing sie leise zu erzählen an.**

**„Wie Prof. Snape schon erwähnte, hatten wir gestern Abend ein paar kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten, in Folge dessen er mich aus seinem Büro „komplimentierte". Auf dem Weg zu meinen Räumen traf ich auf Lucius Malfoy, einen guten Bekannten meines Vaters und guten Freund für mich."**

**Bei diesen Worten zuckten die Anwesenden leicht zusammen und Snape blickte zynisch auf Dianea.**

**„Wir wechselten nur wenige Worte miteinander, denn er schien etwas in Eile.**

**In meinen Räumen angekommen, fand auch ich auf meinem Tisch im Wohnzimmer eine Weinkaraffe und einen Brief. Dieser Brief brachte mich, genau wie bei Remus, ziemlich aus der Fassung. Ich konnte es kaum glauben und hüpfte vor Freude mit meinem Kater durch das Zimmer. Er würde kommen, er würde endlich mir gehören, mein Traum würde sich erfüllen, endlich glücklich sein."**

**Verträumt schloss Dianea kurz die Augen.**

**„Von wem war dieser Brief, Dianea?", fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig.**

**Da senkte Dianea den Kopf und flüsterte kaum hörbar:**

**„Von Severus. Von Prof. Snape."**

**Lupin hielt die Luft an, Prof. Mc Gonagall schaute entgeistert auf die junge Frau, nur allein der Schulleiter blickte gefasst auf Dianea.**

**Sein Blick ging zu seinem Tränkelehrer, der beim Nennen seines Namens entrüstet auffuhr.**

**„Das ist eine Unterstellung" Ich schreibe keine Briefe.", donnerte seine Stimme böse durch den Raum.**

**„Dianea, bitte. Was für ein Brief war es?", wandte sich Prof. Dumbledore sanft an die junge Frau, die erschreckt auf Snape blickte, der sie böse anfunkelte.**

**"Ich..., ich weiß nicht..., ob ich es sagen möchte.", stotterte Dianea verzweifelt.**

**Sie müsste ihre Gefühle preisgeben und wusste nicht einmal, ob sie damit nicht vielleicht ein Inferno der Wut und Zurückweisung auslösen würde. Wie würde er darauf reagieren?**

**„Kindchen. Wir sind hier, um die Vorfälle der letzten Nacht zu klären. Es scheint ein Rätsel zu sein, welches wir lösen müssen und an eines glaube ich auf gar keinen Fall, an einen schlechten Scherz.**

**Komm Dianea. Versuch es, hilf uns, die Geschehnisse zu klären."**

**Aufmunternd lächelte Dumbledore der verzweifelten Dianea zu.**

**„Also gut.", gab Dianea auf und begann stockend zu erzählen.**

**„In diesem Brief bat mich Prof. Snape um Verzeihung für sein Benehmen. Meine Nähe brächte ihn aus der Fassung. Als Versöhnungsgeschenk schickte er mir seinen besten Wein."**

**„Das war alles, Dianea?", wollte Dumbledore ungläubig wissen, als sie ihre Worte beendete.**

**Langsam schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Prof. Snape herüber, der sie ansah, als hätte sie soeben den Verstand verloren.**

**„Erwarte mich gegen Mitternacht in deinen Räumen. Unterzeichnet mit Severus.", murmelte Dianea und duckte sich instinktiv, als Snape wütend aufsprang.**

**„Eine infame Lüge, eine Verschwörung, niemals habe ich solche Zeilen geschrieben.", schrie der Tränkelehrer zornig.**

**Dumbledore wollte ihn zügeln, ihn zurechtweisen, als Dianea selbst plötzlich aufsprang und Prof. Snape anfunkelte.**

**„Woher sollte ich das ahnen, dann schließlich hast du selbst mir vor einiger Zeit deine Gefühle offenbart, hast du das schon wieder vergessen? Und du hast gewusst, dass auch mein Herz Gefühle für dich hegt, oder waren deine Küsse eine einzige Lüge? Du batest mich um Zeit und die habe ich dir gegeben, habe ich uns beiden gegeben. In dieser Zeit ist mir klar geworden, dass du der einzige Mann bist, den ich liebe. Doch seit dieser Zeit bist du mir gegenüber unausstehlich, suchst ständig nach einer Möglichkeit, mich zu verletzen, zu demütigen. Tun dir deine Gefühle bereits wieder leid? Dann sag es mir, sprich mit mir darüber.**

**Ich habe letzte Nacht wirklich geglaubt, dass du es warst, dem ich mich hingab, dem ich all meine Liebe schenkte. Ich habe noch gelächelt über den Liebestrank, den du dem Wein beigemischt hattest, obwohl er nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Ja, ich bemerkte, dass noch etwas in der Karaffe war außer Wein, schließlich bin ich deine Schülerin. Mir war nur nicht ganz klar, was noch beigemischt war. Es machte mich auf alle Fälle etwas müde und schwindelig. Aber die Vorfreude auf dich machte mich alleine schon taumelig.**

**Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, dass ich vor Schreck und Scham heute morgen am liebsten gestorben wäre? Das ich das Gefühl hatte, jetzt ist mein Leben vorbei?**

**Mein Herz ist heute gestorben, erfroren in deiner Gefühlskälte. Denn ich habe dich geliebt, Severus Snape. Mit der ganzen Kraft meines Herzens."**

**Nach Dianeas Worten war es still im Raum geworden.**

**Lupin saß zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl und bedeckte das Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Er war am Boden zerstört und konnte das soeben Gehörte kaum fassen.**

**Prof. Dumbledore und Minerva Mc Gonagall wechselten stumm erstaunte Blicke, wobei im Gesicht des Schulleiters die Erkenntnis lag, dass ihn seine Ahnungen nicht getäuscht hatten.**

**Severus und Dianea standen sich noch immer gegenüber, nur durch den Schreibtisch Prof. Dumbledores getrennt, und sahen sich an.**

**Dianea wirkte erschöpft und ausgelaugt.**

**Ihre Augen brannten, doch sie besaß keine Träne mehr, um diesen Schmerz zu löschen. Ihr Inneres fühlte sich taub an und ihre Beine würden jeden Moment nachgeben.**

**Severus suchte vergeblich nach Worten auf Dianeas Beichte. Sie liebte ihn, nur ihn.**

**Nun hatte er die Bestätigung, die er schon immer wollte. Ihr Herz gehörte ihm allein.**

**Doch was nutzte es jetzt noch?**

**Er hatte alles zerstört, ihr Vertrauen, ihre Liebe, ihr Herz, sich selbst.**

**Denn tief in seinem Innersten hockte ein kleiner Klumpen Gefühl und flüsterte leise, aber eindringlich:**

**„Du liebst sie doch auch."**

_mal ehrlich - ihr habt was gegen den kleinen Button, oder ;D _


	15. Chapter 15

_und es geht weiter mit Dianea und ihrem Schicksal, auf Reviews hoffe ich nicht mehr" traurig blick", aber ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Severina_

Ein erschrockener Schrei löste sich von den Lippen Prof. Mc Gonagalls, als Dianea lautlos zusammenbrach.

Schon einen Wimpernschlag später kauerte Prof. Lupin neben ihr, bettete ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß und tätschelte sanft ihre Wangen.

„Das war alles etwas zu viel für Miss Baxter.", murmelte der Schulleiter und blickte auf Snape, der dem Geschehen mit steinerner Miene gefolgt war.

„Wir sollten sie zu Madam Pomfrey bringen.", seufzte Minerva leise, als Prof. Snape langsam zu der am Boden liegenden Dianea trat, eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang entnahm und sich hinkniete.

„Sie erlauben, Lupin!", meinte er unwirsch und begann, Dianea vorsichtig den Inhalt des Fläschchens einzuflössen.

Remus hielt ihren Kopf etwas hoch, damit sich die junge Frau nicht verschlucken konnte und beobachtete jeden Handgriff des Tränkelehrers argwöhnisch.

Schon war eine leichte Rötung ihrer Wangen zu erkennen, als Dianea die Augen aufschlug und sich verwirrt umsah.

Peinlich berührt registrierte sie ihre momentane Situation und versuchte sich zu erheben, was ihr erst mit Lupins Hilfe gelang.

Zitternd und schwankend stand sie da und blickte von Einem zum Anderen.

„Sie entschuldigen mich bitte, aber ich brauche dringend Ruhe.", murmelte Dianea zu Prof. Dumbledore, als Minerva leicht entrüstet sagte:

„Sie müssen umgehend in den Krankenflügel, Mädchen."

„Nein, es geht schon wieder. Ich möchte nur noch in mein Bett.", meinte Dianea störrisch, als ein erneuter Schwächeanfall sie in Prof. Lupins Arme warf.

Dieser fing sie auf, nahm sie hoch und trug die Protestierende aus dem Büro.

„Wäre das nicht eigentlich deine Aufgabe gewesen, Severus?", wandte sich der Schulleiter an Prof. Snape. „Ich glaube, eine gründliche Aussprache täte euch beiden ganz gut."

„NEIN!", blaffte Snape wütend und rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Büro.

„Verstehe das einer.", grummelte Dumbledore.

Da meldete sich Prof. Mc Gonagall.

„Ach Albus, ich habe das Gefühl, unser Severus ist ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Prof. Lupin, will es sich aber um keinen Preis eingestehen.

Ich habe vor langer Zeit mal einen schönen Spruch gelesen:

Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht was Leiden schafft!!!!"

Verwundert blickte Prof. Dumbledore die Frau vor sich an, dann lächelte er.

„Minerva, Minerva. Wenn du mal nicht Recht hast."

Draußen im Gang kämpfte Prof. Lupin noch immer mit der Widerspenstigen auf seinem Arm.

„Bring mich in meine Räume und lass mich endlich runter. Remus, hörst du:", quiekte Dianea durch den Gang und strampelte wie ein unartiges Kind.

„Gib jetzt Ruhe, oder ich werfe dich wie einen Mehlsack über die Schultern.", drohte Remus lachend.

„Das wagst du dir nicht, Remus Lupin.", fauchte sie, gab jedoch ihren Widerstand auf, aus Angst, er könnte seine Drohung doch in die Tat umsetzen.

„Bitte lass mich runter. Ich kann alleine laufen.", bettelte Dianea erneut und endlich setzte der Mann seine ungeduldige Last ab.

„Aber ich bringe dich bis zum Bett und überwache, ob du dich auch wirklich hinlegst. Du brauchst dringend Ruhe."

Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Eine Weile liefen Beide nebeneinander her und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Bist du mir noch böse, Remus?", murmelte Dianea und blickte den Mann fragend von der Seite an.

Dieser blieb stehen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Dianea, aber sei unbesorgt, ich bin dir nicht böse. Es war eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände und du hast mir schon am Anfang zu verstehen gegeben, das du mir nur deine Freundschaft anbieten kannst."

Traurig sah Dianea ihm in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber sag mal, hast du nun die Zusammenhänge erkannt, was letzte Nacht geschehen war?"

Prof. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

„So richtig nicht, aber das da jemand seine Hand im Spiel hat, ist offensichtlich. Ich weiß nur noch nicht wer und warum."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre alles nicht passiert.", wisperte Dianea.

Da nahm Lupin sie vorsichtig in den Arm und strich ihr übers Haar.

„Was wird nun mit Snape?", fragte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

„Du weißt nicht alles, was passiert ist, und das ist auch gut so. Doch er hat mein Herz so sehr verletzt, dass es daran vielleicht stirbt."

Hinter ihnen in einer Biegung lehnte sich ein Mann gequält stöhnend an die kalte Wand. Verzweiflung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen stand der Schmerz eines zerstörten Lebens.

Ales sinnlos, du hast verloren., rauschte es in Severus Snapes Ohren.

Da vernahm er Remus Lupins nächste Frage.

Zögernd und leise war seine Stimme und man erkannte die unterschwellige Angst vor der Antwort.

„Darf ich dir helfen, dein Herz zu heilen? Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass es stirbt."

Bittend ruhte sein Blick in ihrem und sekundenlang hielt er den Atem an.

„Lass mir bitte noch Zeit, den Schmerz zu überwinden und sei einfach für mich da, wenn ich dich brauche. Aber verlange nicht mehr, als ich dir jetzt geben kann. Die Enttäuschung sitzt tief und tut weh."

Schweigend hatte Prof. Lupin zugehört und nickte nur unmerklich.

„Einverstanden. Ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst, aber lass es mich bitte auch wissen, wenn ich wieder hoffen darf. Denn eines darfst du trotz alledem nicht vergessen. Ich liebe dich, Dianea."

„Ich weiß.", war die schlichte Antwort.

Hinter der Biegung kämpfte Severus Snape um Fassung und wünschte, er hätte die Worte niemals vernommen. Doch er musste es Dianea anerkennen, dass sie ihn nicht verraten hatte, sondern Stillschweigen wahrte über die Vorkommnisse im Kerker.

Wie gerne hätte er alles ungeschehen gemacht.

Doch unmerklich schlich sich aus tiefsten Tiefen sein altes Ego an die Oberfläche und versuchte, aufkommende Gefühle im Keim zu ersticken. Er straffte seine Gestalt und legte den gewohnt kalten harten Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.

Ich habe dir immer gesagt, lass dich nie mit Frauen ein, Severus Snape., sagte er zu sich selbst und mit wehendem Umhang eilte er schnellen Schrittes zurück in seine Kerker.

Der Panzer, den er begann, um sein Herz zu schmieden, wurde bei jedem Schritt stärker.

Und als er sich, in seinem Büro angekommen, an dem großen Schreibtisch niederließ´, würde jeder, der ihn sah, glauben es wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Unterdessen waren Remus und Dianea an den Räumen der jungen Frau angekommen.

„Ich werde gleich ins Bett gehen.", meinte Dianea, erschöpft vom langen Weg und hielt Remus zum Abschied die Hand entgegen.

„Was hatte ich gesagt? Ich bringe dich bis zum Bett. Schließlich will ich sichergehen, ob du dich auch wirklich zur Ruhe legst.", widersprach der Mann und ignorierte die Hand.

„Nein, Remus. Kein Mann in meinen Räumen. Akzeptiere es.", klang es hart aus Dianeas Mund und ihr Gesicht wurde abweisend.

„Entschuldige, ich war taktlos.", murmelte Lupin. „Aber versprich mir, dass du dich hinlegst, bitte."

Mit treuen Hundeaugen blickte er auf Dianea herunter, sodass sie schließlich lachen musste.

„Na gut, ich verspreche es, okay?"

Und schon schlüpfte Dianea behände durch die offene Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu.

Müde und erschöpft lehnte sich die junge Frau an das Holz und schloss kurz die Augen.

Dann stieß sie sich entschlossen von der Tür ab und trat auf ihr Sofa zu, um mit ihrem Kater Mikado ein wenig zu schmusen.

Dabei fiel ihr erschreckter Blick erneut auf einen Zettel auf dem Tisch.

Mit spitzen Fingern griff sie nach dem Stück Papier und überflog die wenigen Zeilen.

**_"Habe hoffentlich in deinem Sinne gehandelt. Dumbledore"_**

Verständnislos blickte sich Dianea im Wohnzimmer um. Was meinte der Schulleiter mit seinen Worten?

Doch Dianea war zu müde, um der Sache noch auf den Grund zu gehen.

Nach einer kurzen Erfrischung im Bad schritt sie langsam auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu.

Mit aller Gewalt schlugen die Bilder vom Morgen auf sie ein und eine innere Abwehr machte sich breit, das Zimmer zu betreten.

Sekundenlang ruhte ihre Hand unschlüssig auf der Türklinke, um sie dann doch energisch herunterzudrücken.

Atemloses Stauen lag auf ihrem Gesicht und plötzlich verstand sie Dumbledores Worte.

Er hatte, feinfühlig wie immer, ihre Ängste und Abscheu geahnt.

Vor Dianea lag ein völlig neues Zimmer, mit anderen Möbeln, anderen Farben, anderer Einrichtung.

Nun lächelte sie dankbar und verstand einmal mehr die Bedeutung der Worte - er ist ein weiser alter Mann - .

Erleichtert schlug sie die silberfarbene Decke zurück und schlüpfte hinein in das traumhafte Himmelbett. Der blau-silberne Baldachin wogte über ihr dahin und geleitete sie sanft in das Reich der Träume.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Dianea und glaubte im ersten Moment an einen Traum.

Doch nein - energisch wurde an ihrer Tür geklopft und um Einlass gebeten.

Nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr, es war nach Mitternacht, fragte sich Dianea, wer um diese Zeit durch das Schloss geisterte.

Kurz nur überlegte sie, dann löste die junge Frau das magische Verschlusssiegel und öffnete vorsichtig einen Spalt die Tür. Mit starrem Blick schaute sie hinaus und wollte die Tür bereits zuschlagen, als eine harte Hand zugriff und sie weit öffnete. Die Tür hinter sich schließend und versiegelnd, baute sich Severus Snape vor Dianea auf.

„Was soll das? Was willst du hier?", fauchte die junge Frau, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen.

Prof. Snape trat auf sie zu und blickte sie kalt an.

„Setz dich, ich will mit dir reden.", forderte er schroff.

„Hallo, das sind meine Räume, Prof. Snape.", konterte Dianea böse.

„Bitte.!, kam es leicht gereizt.

Stillschweigend setzte sich die junge Frau auf ihr Sofa und forderte den Mann mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

Snape bevorzugte den Sessel und Dianea sollte es nur Recht sein.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass du mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißt? Oh, entschuldige, oder sollte ich doch wieder „Sir" oder „Professor" sagen?", meinte sie sarkastisch.

„Nein. Hör mir einfach zu und lass mich ausreden. Aber zuerst zeig mir den Brief, welchen ich angeblich geschrieben habe.", bat der Tränkelehrer und hielt die Hand auf.

„Verschwunden, mitsamt Karaffe. Tut mir leid.", gab sie ihm zur Antwort.

„Dianea, bitte.", klang Snapes Stimme bereits lauter.

Lange blickte Dianea in die schwarzen Augen.

„Es ist kein Scherz. Ich fragte sogar Dobby, aber Brief und Weinkaraffe waren wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."

„Es ist seltsam. Mich hat man mit einem Schlaftrank matt gesetzt, du bekommst einen Liebestrank und wer weiß was noch und einen Brief. Und alles verschwindet auf mysteriöse Weise. Nur Lupin hatte angeblich außer einem Brief nichts weiter. Gesehen hat ihn keiner von uns.", meinte Snape lauernd.

Dianea richtete sich auf.

„Willst du etwa Remus verdächtigen?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Und willst du leugnen, dass er hinter dir her ist. Er will dich, oder nicht?", platzte es aus dem Mann heraus.

„Warum kannst du es nicht gewesen sein? Vielleicht wolltest du mich loswerden. Auch deinen angeblichen Schlaftrank hat keiner gesehen. Oder vielleicht war ich es selbst, weil ich mich anders entschieden habe."

Dianea redete sich in Rage.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Dianea. Wir könnten uns tagelang gegenseitig beschuldigen, die Wahrheit erfahren wir dadurch auch nicht.", meinte Snape mürrisch.

„Dann hör auf damit.", meinte Dianea leicht bissig.

Beider Blicke trafen sich und versanken ineinander.

Schon bekam Dianea dieses altbekannte Gefühl in der Magengegend, wogegen sie sich vehement wehrte, als Snape mit seinen nächsten Worten auch den kleinsten Rest aufkommenden Gefühles vernichtete.

„Ich wollte dir nur noch sagen, dass ich es dir hoch anrechne, wie du Stillschweigen über die Vorkommnisse im Kerker bewahrt hast."

Wie harte Schläge waren diese Worte und beschworen Bilder und Erinnerungen hervor.

„Sag mir nur eines, Severus. Hättest du mir das angetan?", murmelte Dianea.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", war seine ehrliche Antwort.

Entsetzen stand in ihren Augen und sie schluckte.

„Was wird mit meinem Praktikum?", fragte sie leise.

„Das wirst du natürlich fortsetzen. Morgen, nein, heute 8.00Uhr erwarte ich dich wie immer zum Unterricht.", und seine Stimme war hart und befehlend wie immer.

„In Ordnung und nun geh jetzt.", sagte Dianea so kühl wie möglich.

Beide standen auf und Snape trat zur Tür, um das Siegel zu lösen.

„Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu, meine Tür zu versiegeln?", fragte die junge Frau spitz.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah Snape sie an und meinte zynisch:

„Ich wollte vermeiden, dass wir durch eine bestimmte Person belästigt werden."

„Remus ist mein guter Freund. Hast du Schwierigkeiten damit?"

Severus verzog angewidert den Mund. „So wie auch Lucius und Draco?", lachte er süffisant.

„Woher weißt du das alles?", wollte Dianea wissen.

„Der gute Lucius ist manchmal sehr gesprächig und so habe ich alles erfahren, was auf eurer Familienweihnachtsfeier passierte. Ich bemerkte bereits hier in Hogwarts, dass Draco Interesse an dir hat, doch ich nahm es nicht ernst. Er ist noch zu jung für solche Spielchen. Und was Lucius angeht, glaube nicht, dass er nur den guten Freund abgeben will. Er ist ein hinterhältiges Schlitzohr und sucht nur seine Vorteile und Vergnügen. Sorgen und Probleme anderer interessieren ihn herzlich wenig und du wirst für ihn auch nur ein Spielzeug unter vielen sein. Er will spielen und er bestimmt die Regeln. Und glaub nicht, dass es ein faires Spiel wird."

Prof. Snape sah sie eindringlich an.

„Willst du mir damit irgend etwas sagen.", giftete Dianea ihm entgegen.

„Nein, mach deine Erfahrungen selbst. Vielleicht weißt du irgendwann einmal, wer es ehrlich mit dir meint.", klang seine Stimme leise.

Severus Snapes Hand lag auf der Klinke ohne die Tür zu öffnen.

Unentschlossen standen sich Beide gegenüber.

Dianea spürte ein Brennen in der Brust und auch Severus hörte unter dem dicken Panzer ein leises Schlagen.

Doch niemand gab dem anderen die Hand, keiner tat den ersten Schritt. Es gab so viele ungesagte Worte, doch ihre Lippen schwiegen.

„Geh.", flüsterte Dianea kaum hörbar.

Und Severus Snape wandte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Ein leiser Hauch seines Duftes blieb im Zimmer zurück. Ein sanftes Flüstern von Kräutern und Moschus. Ein Duft, der auf ihrer Haut prickelte.

Dianea spürte die Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Und immer wieder fragte sie ihr dummes Herz:

„Warum sterben Gefühle nur so langsam?"


	16. Chapter 16

_und gleich das nächste Kapitel obendrauf, viel Vergnügen wünscht Severina_

„Und zum Schluß füge ich allem noch die fein zerstoßene Rinde des Amazonasfaulbaumes hinzu und rühre es vorsichtig unter, wohlgemerkt rechtsgerührt."

Siegessicher blickte Dianea auf ihren Mentor und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet die Erwartung eines Lobes.

Pünktlich zur 8. Morgenstunde war sie die Erste vor der Klassenzimmertür, jedoch außer eines erstaunten Blickes hatte sie von Prof. Snape nichts zu erwarten.

So wunderte es Dianea auch keineswegs, als gleich zu Unterrichtsbeginn die kalte Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers durch den Kerkerraum hallte.

„Miss Baxter, kommen Sie nach vorn und demonstrieren der Klasse die Zubereitung des Trankes zur Behandlung von Schielwarzenausschlag."

Es setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und überließ seiner Praktikantin sich selbst.

Dianea holte tief Luft, begab sich anschließend kurz in den Vorratsraum, um alle benötigten Zutaten zu holen und fing sofort an, unter den erwartungsvollen Blicken der Klasse, den geforderten Tran k zu brauen.

Mehr als einmal brach Dianea der Schweiß aus und sie bemühte sich, Prof. Snape das Zittern ihrer Hände nicht sehen zu lassen.

Doch mit dem Fortschreiten der Fertigstellung des Trankes wurde sie immer ruhiger und die Zuversicht wuchs, den Tränkemeister zufriedenzustellen.

Mit einem Lächeln schaute sie auf Prof. Snape, welcher sich bedächtig erhoben hatte und langsam auf Dianeas Platz zu schritt.

Die Klasse hielt den Atem an und jeder drückte der jungen Praktikantin die Daumen.

In Zeitlupe griff Snape in seinen Umhang und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Ein gehässiges Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, als er den Zauberstab kurz über den Kessel hielt und leise vor sich hin murmelte.

Entsetzensschreie hallten durch den Raum und manche Schüler sprangen panisch aus ihrer Bank.

Dianea blickte verständnislos von Prof. Snape zu ihrem Kessel und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

Über ihrem Gebräu schwebte leuchtend giftgrün ein aus Nebeldämpfen gebildeter Totenschädel mit gekreuzten Knochen.

Das Zeichen des Giftes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Was sollte das? Was hatte Snape mit ihrem Trank gemacht?

Sie spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen und glaubte an eine erneute Gemeinheit des Tränkelehrers.

„Was haben Sie getan, Prof. Snape? Welchen gemeinen Zauber haben Sie angewandt, oder sollte das hier witzig sein?"

Wütend funkelte Dianea den Mann vor sich an.

„Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Baxter. Ich habe lediglich mit einem Zauberspruch den Trank schneller abgekühlt und demonstriert, was geschieht, wenn jemand IHR Gebräu zu sich nimmt."

„Aber...", versuchte sie zu widersprechen und warf einen Blick in den Kessel. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen gewahrte sie, das ihre Trank plötzlich tieflila am Kesselboden schimmerte, obwohl dieser Trank eigentlich zart rosa sein müsste.

Snapes Grinsen vertiefte sich noch, als er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes den Kessel auf dem Tisch beiseite schob und ein kleines Etwas über den Tisch rollte.

Mit geschicktem Griff fing der Tränkelehrer dieses Etwas auf und hielt es Dianea triumphierend vor das Gesicht.

Dianea erstarrte.

Dieses kleine Etwas war eine winzige Phiole, gefüllt mit einer rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit.

Die wichtigste Essenz der Trankes.

Diese Essenz machte den Zaubertrank erst genießbar, ohne sie wirkte er absolut tödlich.

Die winzig kleine Glasphiole musste sich unter dem Ständer des Kessels verkeilt haben und in ihrer Aufregung dachte Dianea mit keiner Silbe daran.

Mit bebenden Händen griff sie nach Snapes Fingern und nahm das Fläschchen an sich.

Sie kannte den Inhalt, sehr gut sogar, denn diese Essenz war nichts anderes, als der Saft der Giftbeeren aus Kanada. Eben jenen Beeren, die ihr schon einmal zum Verhängnis wurden. Damals hatten die Beeren sie fast vergiftet, heute sorgten sie im Zusammenspiel mit anderen Zutaten dafür, dass dieser Trank erst seine tödliche Wirkung verlor.

Da meldete sich eine Schülerin zu Wort.

„Prof. Snape. Kann Dianea nicht den fehlenden Zusatz noch unterrühren und schon ist der Trank gerettet?"

Langsam wandte sich der Tränkelehrer um und fixierte die Schülerin mit eisigem Blick.

„Möchten Sie es versuchen, Miss Abigail?", flüsterte er gehässig.

„N...N...Nein.", stotterte das Mädchen leise und versteckte sich schnell hinter einem Mitschüler.

Snapes Blick wanderte zurück zu Dianea und mit einem Zauberstabschlenker entfachte er das Feuer unter dem Kessel erneut.

Noch immer schwebte der grün leuchtende Totenschädel über dem Kesselrand und schien sie zu verhöhnen.

„Nun, Miss Baxter?", fragte Snape lauernd.

Hektisch riss Dianea ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und löschte das Feuer unter dem bereits wieder brodelnden Kessel.

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf verfolgte Prof. Snape das Tun seiner Praktikantin und ein fragender Ausdruck stand auf seinem Gesicht.

„Möchten Sie Ihr Werk nicht beenden, Miss Baxter?"

Seine Stimme hatte etwas Kaltes und gleichzeitig schwang ein Zeichen von Gemeinheit und Schadenfreude in den Worten mit.

Dianea sah den versteckten Hohn in seinen Augen und in ihr wuchs die Wut, verdrängte die Angst, die ihr bis vor einigen Sekunden noch die Kahle zuschnürte.

„Lieber Prof. Snape.", begann Dianea leise, jedoch unverkennbar leicht zornig, mit einem Hauch Arroganz. „Wenn Sie auch morgen noch in diesem Raum Unterricht abhalten möchten, dann bitten Sie mich nicht, es wirklich zu tun. Sollte nur ein Tropfen dieser Essenz den jetzt fertigen Trank berühren, explodiert alles in der näheren Umgebung des Kessels und hier bleibt kein Stein auf dem anderen. Denn ich weiß, dass nach Braubeginn, genau, nachdem die Sanduhr dreimal durchgelaufen ist, exakt zwei Tropfen der Essenz zugefügt werden müssen, ohne das man umrühren darf. Eine spätere Zugabe führt unweigerlich zur Explosion der Lösung. Und deswegen werde ich mich hüten, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch irgend etwas in den Kessel zu geben."

Kaum hatte Dianea geendet, brandete Beifall auf und ein lärmendes Inferno wogte durch den Raum.

„RUHE!!", bellte Snapes Stimme befehlend und als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, war schlagartig Totenstille im Kerker.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie bereits einen Fanclub, Miss Baxter.", stichelte Snape gehässig.

„Den Sie jedoch um ein Haar vergiftet hätten."

Und mit schadenfrohem Grinsen leerte er mit einem Zauberstabschlenker Dianeas Kessel.

„Nach dem Abendessen kommen Sie in mein Büro und brauen diesen Trank noch einmal."

In Dianea kochte die Wut, ahnte sie doch, dass Snape irgend etwas mit dem zeitweisen Verschwinden der Phiole zu tun hatte.

Doch warum? Was wollte er damit bezwecken?

Mühsam schluckte die junge Frau, würgte leise hervor „Ja, Sir." Und verschwand anschließend im Vorratsraum.

Prof. Snape beendete die Stunde und folgte seiner Praktikantin in den winzigen Raum, in dem bis an die Decke reichende Regale vollgestopft waren mit Zaubertrankzutaten aller Art.

Dianea war eine der Wenigen, die das Passwort für die Tür kannten und somit Zutritt hatte in Prof. Snapes Heiligtum. Hier lagerten seltene und giftige Substanzen, manchmal noch extra durch einen Zauberspruch geschützt, sowie Essenzen und Auszüge, mit denen Schüler nie zu tun haben würden.

Für den Unterricht selbst gab es den Zutatenschrank und höchst selten wurde aus dem Vorratsraum eine Zutat geholt.

Die nur angelehnte Tür öffnete sich und Dianea drückte sich an die Wand hinter der Tür. Prof. Snape rauschte herein und bestieg wortlos die Leiter, mit deren Hilfe man die oberen Regalböden erreichte.

Mit zielsicherem Griff langte er in einen kleinen Bastkorb und förderte einen kleinen runden Glaskolben mit gelben Inhalt zutage.

Bedächtig schüttelte er den fest verkorkten Kolben, hielt ihn dicht vor seine Augen und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

Da begann wie aus dem Nichts der Inhalt des Glaskolbens zu leuchten, doch einen Wimpernschlag später war es vorbei. Mit äußerster Sorgfalt verstaute Snape den Kolben in den Tiefen seines Umhanges und stieg langsam wieder die Leiter hinab.

Noch immer nahm er keine Notiz von Dianea, schien nicht zu ahnen, das seine Praktikantin mit im Raum war.

Diese Chance nutzend, versuchte Dianea möglichst geräuschlos durch die noch offen stehende Tür zu schlüpfen, um zu verschwinden.

Genau vor ihrer Nase schlug die Tür hart ins Schloss und die junge Frau wandte sich erschreckt um.

Noch immer auf der Leiter stehend, blickte Prof. Snape sie an und meinte ölig:

„Sie wollten mich doch nicht schon verlassen, Miss Baxter? Wie unhöflich."

Eine Sprosse nach der anderen kam Snape, schleichend wie eine Raubkatze, die Leiter herunter und ließ seine Praktikantin dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Dianea starrte ihm entgegen, kam jedoch erst gar nicht auf den Gedanken zu fliehen, denn sie wusste, dass man auch, um diese Tür von innen wieder zu öffnen, ein Passwort benötigte. Und leider war es ein anderes als für außen und natürlich hatte es ihr Prof. Snape nicht verraten.

Eine raffinierte Sicherheitsvorkehrung: Sollte doch einmal jemand durch Zufall hineingelangen, so schlug die Tür automatisch zu und man saß in der Falle.

Dianea besaß für diese Tür ein kleines Amulett, das man von außen an einer bestimmten Stelle auflegen und das Passwort sprechen musste. Dann öffnete sich der Eingang, wie ein „Sesam-öffne-dich" und Dianea konnte die Holztür entweder offen lassen oder anlehnen, ohne das sie automatisch ins Schloss einrastete und sie einsperrte.

Doch das war eben nur mit diesem Amulett möglich.

Aber nun hatte Prof. Snape selbst die Tür verschlossen und Dianea war gefangen.

Leichtfüssig sprang der Zaubertrankmeister von der letzten Sprosse und stand in dem engen Raum nun genau vor Dianea.

Mutig blickte sie ihm in die schwarzen Augen und lächelte mit einer schon koketten Unverfrorenheit mitten in sein Gesicht.

„Was habe ich nun wieder falsch gemacht, Professor?", hauchte sie mit leiser Stimme und bohrte ihren Blick tief in den seinen.

Nur keine Angst zeigen, Angst ist eine gute Angriffsfläche für die Überlegenheit des Gegenüber.

Nein, Dianea hatte keine Angst vor Prof. Snape, nicht mehr.

In ihr waren Gefühle ganz anderer Natur, Gefühle, welche sich schon lange nicht mehr totschweigen ließen, trotz allem Vorgefallenen.

Gefühle, die sie weder schlafen, noch klar denken ließen, Gefühle, die ihr den Magen abschnürten und ihr Herz zu Höchstleistungen brachte.

Gefühle, welche sich nicht erklären ließen, außer mit einem einzigen Wort - Liebe.

Ja, Dianea liebte Prof. Severus Snape, liebte ihn so, wie ein Mensch nur einen anderen lieben konnte. Das wurde ihr in diesem Moment mit aller Deutlichkeit klar, als er keine Zentimeter von ihr entfernt dastand und sie schweigend ansah.

Seine schwarzen Augen umfingen sie mit sanfter Zärtlichkeit, sein Körper verströmte eine sinnliche Wärme, die sie verlangend einhüllte und sein Haar hinterließ den betörenden Duft von Sandelholz und Kräutern.

Dianea glaubte sich in einen bunten Strudel versetzt, als Severus Snape noch einen Schritt auf sie zukam und sie jede Faser seines Körpers spürte.

Hitze stieg in ihrem Innersten empor und nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen, färbte ihre Wangen und schmolz das letzte Quäntchen Abwehr in ihr.

Langsam senkte sie den Kopf, ohne zu bemerken, dass ihre Stirn längst an seiner Schulter ruhte. Ihr Atem ging heiß und stoßweise, die Knie zitterten wie nach einer großen Anstrengung und ihr Magen schien Purzelbäume zu schlagen.

Was passierte hier? Verlor sie jetzt ihr letztes bisschen Verstand?

Da griff eine Hand unendlich sanft unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht empor, bis sich ihre Augen in den glitzernden schwarzen Tunneln verloren.

Seine Lippen waren kurz vor ihrem Mund, jeden Moment musste sie sie spüren, die sanfte weiche Berührung.

„Was passiert mit mir?", flüsterte sie, ohne aus diesem Blick aufzutauchen.

„Sie werden gleich ohnmächtig.", fauchte eine leise Stimme und Prof. Snape trat einen Schritt zurück.

Dianea packte ihn am Revers seines Umhanges. „Nein, du entkommst mir nicht wieder so einfach, Severus Snape.", murmelte sie und zog ihn an sich.

Überrascht durch diesen Angriff taumelte er auf Dianea zu und prallte mit ihr gemeinsam an das harte Holz der Tür.

Da umklammerte Dianea seinen Hals und suchte verzweifelt seine Lippen.

Hart packten seine Hände zu und an den Unterarmen festgekrallt, zog er sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Sie vergessen sich!", blaffte er die junge Frau an.

Dianea schaute ihn an und ihr ganzes ehrliches Verlangen lag in ihren Augen, als sie murmelte:

„Ja, verdammt. Ich will mich vergessen, hier und jetzt und bei dir. Und nur bei dir, kapier das doch endlich. Severus."

Seine Name war nur ein Flüstern auf ihren Lippen.

Stumm hatte der Tränkelehrer zugehört und ließ nun ihre Arme frei.

„Ich kann nicht, Dianea.", presste er hervor.

Da strich sie ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Lass es mich dir beibringen, lass mich deine Lehrerin sein. Vertrau meinen Gefühlen."

„Wie kannst du mich nach all dem noch lieben? Und was weißt du überhaupt von mir? Nichts!! Du weißt nicht auf wen und auf was du dich einlässt. Gib deinen Traum auf!!"

Seine Worte klangen hart.

„Nein"". Severus bitte. Lass es nicht zu, dass es zu Ende ist ehe es anfängt."

Dianea schaute flehend in seine nun hart gewordenen Züge.

„Es ist zu Ende. Bewahre wenigstens Haltung."

Es war, als hätte man Dianea den Boden unter den Füssen weggerissen und eine Glocke über den Kopf gesetzt.

Alles rauschte und wogte, war nur noch in dichtem Nebel versunken.

„Dianea!"

Sie fühlte sich geschüttelt.

„Dianea!!"

Nur widerstrebend öffnete sie die Augen, um gleich wieder in diesem Schwarz zu versinken, dass ihr all diese Gefühle bescherte.

Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter bewog sie, einen Schritt in den Raum zu tun.

Mit einem leisen „Klack" öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Ausgang frei.

Noch einmal atmete Dianea tief durch und schaute Prof. Snape fragend an.

Dieser schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick war Dianea versucht, diese Tür wieder zuzuschlagen, doch dann straffte sie ihre Gestalt, murmelte „Leb wohl, Severus." Und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Vorratsraum.

Hätte sie sich nur ein letztes Mal umgewandt und den Schmerz der vertanen Chance, der Wut auf sich selbst und den letzten Hauch Verlangen in seinen Augen gesehen, wäre sie wohl nie gegangen.

So aber schritt sie stolzen Hauptes ihren Räumen entgegen, in der Hoffnung, das Gerüst ihrer zur Schau gestellten Selbstbeherrschung würde lange genug halten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dianea erschien weder zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle, noch zum Unterricht am Nachmittag in den Kerkerräumen.

Vergeblich strich Prof. Snapes Blick immer wieder über die Klasse und hin zur Tür. Doch diese blieb verschlossen.

Zum Abendessen blieb Dianeas Platz erneut unbenutzt. Remus Lupin schien bei Prof. Mc Gonagall nachzufragen, erntete jedoch nur ein Kopfschütteln und Schulterzucken.

„Wo ist Dianea?", wandte Remus sich an Snape.

„Keine Ahnung.", blaffte dieser kurz angebunden.

„Sie war doch sicherlich in deinem Unterricht. Was ist zwischen euch wieder vorgefallen?", drängte Prof. Lupin eindringlich.

Snape blickte mürrisch auf den Frager.

„Nichts, was Sie irgend etwas angeht, Lupin.", fauchte der Tränkelehrer ungehalten.

Er hätte selbst gern gewusst, wo Dianea steckte und ob ihr etwas fehlte.

Das schlechte Gewissen (ja auch Snape hatte eins) schlug an. War er Schuld an der Situation? War er zu hart zu ihr im Vorratsraum? Hätte er mit ihr reden sollen?

Diese Fragen nahmen ihm den Hunger und er schob seinen Teller missmutig beiseite.

Er nahm sich vor zu warten, ob sie zum Tranknachbrauen später in seinem Büro erscheinen würde. Dann konnte man immer noch überlegen, etwas zu unternehmen.

Erst nachdem der Kamin endgültig erlosch, wurde Prof. Snape klar, dass Dianea nicht erscheinen würde.

Immer wieder flackerte die Hoffnung auf, immer wieder waren Geräusche im Gang zu hören, ließen ihn glauben, es wären ihre Schritte.

Da endlich löschte er die Kerzen und versiegelte die Tür seines Büros.

Wie oft an diesem Abend hatte er sich die Worte zurecht gelegt, die er ihr sagen wollte, die sein Verhalten erklärten, die sein Innerstes offenbart hätten.

Unschlüssig verharrte er vor Dianeas Tür, mit sich hadernd, ob es richtig wäre, an diese Tür zu klopfen und um Einlass zu bitten.

Würde sie ihn abweisen, so wie er es mit ihr und ihren Gefühlen getan hatte? Hätte er Hoffnung auf eine Chance?

Mitten hinein in seine Unschlüssigkeit straffte er seine Gestalt und schritt weiter seinen Räumen entgegen.

Fast schon panisch, so als würde er seinen Entschluss bereuen, versiegelte er seine Tür und warf den Zauberstab quer durch das Zimmer.

Dann ließ er sich auf den Sessel sinken und vergrub aufstöhnend den Kopf in seinen zitternden Händen.

Wie durch Watte hindurch hörte Dianea das Klopfen an ihrer Tür.

Sie war vor Erschöpfung auf ihrem Sofa eingeschlafen und spürte noch das tränennasse Kissen unter ihrer Wange.

Mühsam ließen sich die dickverweinten Augen öffnen, schmerzte der Kopf bei jeder Bewegung .

Einfach nicht hinhören und reagieren., dachte Dianea bei sich, doch der Klopfer schien hartnäckig. Weiter begehrte er Einlass.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schlich die junge Frau zur Tür und öffnete einen Spalt.

„DU???????", entfuhr es ihr überrascht.

„Lässt du mich hinein?", fragte der Mann und verbarg sein kurzes Erschrecken über Dianeas Aussehen.

Kaum im Raum, verschloss er die Tür und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Bei Merlin. Ist es so schlimm?"

Seine Stimme klang leise und bedauernd.

Dianea klammerte sich an den Umhang, ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schultern fallen und begann herzzerreißend zu weinen.

Die Tränen tropften heiß auf seinen Umhang und etwas hilflos vernahm er ihr abgrundtiefes Schluchzen.

Unbeholfen, so als hätte er es noch nicht oft getan, strich er über ihren Rücken und versuchte sie zu trösten.

Dann führte er sie behutsam zum Sofa, drückte sie in die Polster und ging zum Kaminschränckchen. Dort nahm er eine Karaffe, packte ein Glas und goß es randvoll mit dem Getränk.

Er hielt es Dianea an die Lippen.

„Hier, ein Whisky. Trink es, das hilft immer."

Schon der erste Schluck brannte wie Feuer und erneut schossen Tränen in ihre Augen.

Sie hustete und glaubte sich dem Erstickungstod nahe.

Doch er kannte keine Gnade und flößte ihr das Getränk bis zum bitteren Ende ein.

Er stand hinter dem Sofa und gab ihr somit keinen Weg zur Flucht vor dem Alkohol. In einer Hand hielt er das Glas, mit der anderen ihr Gesicht.

„Na, besser?", wollte er wissen.

Dianea schüttelte sich, da sie nicht in der Lage war zu antworten, musste aber zugeben, dass eine angenehme wohltuende Wärme durch ihren Körper strömte und auch ihren Geist leicht benebelte.

Sie blickte ihn an.

„Du bist schlimmer als jeder Giftmischer.", krächzte sie.

„Deinen Humor scheinst du nicht verloren zu haben.", meinte der Mann trocken und nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten mal reden. Denn um es höflich auszudrücken, du siehst grässlich aus."

Beleidigt blickte Dianea ihn an, ahnte jedoch, dass seine Worte so ziemlich der Wahrheit entsprachen. Wenn sie nur annähernd so aussah, wie sie sich fühlte, waren seine Worte wohl noch geprahlt.

Stockend und zögernd kamen die Worte über ihre Lippen, erzählte sie von ihrer Liebe und ihrem Schmerz, beichtete sie ihre Sehnsucht und die Enttäuschung, welche sie so tief getroffen und verletzt hatte.

Erneut überrannten sie die Erinnerungen und die Tränen kämpften sich mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche.

Er nahm sie noch einmal fest in den Arm und Dianea klammerte sich wie nach Rettung suchend an ihn.

Immer fester wurde seine Umarmung, mit einer Hand streichelte er sanft über ihr Haar.

„Diese Liebe kann nicht gut gehen. Du hast etwas besseres verdient."

„Überlass die Entscheidung doch bitte mir.", meinte Dianea.

Er nahm Dianeas Kinn und hob es an.

Ehe sie recht zur Besinnung kam, lagen schon seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund, suchte seine Zunge den Eingang.

Dianea wand sich erfolglos aus seiner Umarmung, die immer besitzergreifender wurde.

Sein Kuss nahm ihr fast den Atem.

Er glitt weiter zu ihrem Hals und flüsterte heiß in ihr Ohr:

„Was erwartet dich denn für eine Zukunft? Du könntest Macht und Einfluss haben, ein glücklicheres Leben führen. Es liegt allein an dir."

Verzweifelt versuchte Dianea das Drängen des Mannes abzuwehren.

Da schwang er sich auf ihren Schoß und griff ihre Handgelenke, presste sie fest in die Polster.

„Dianea, ich begehre dich. Sei mein und du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Er beugte sich vor und suchte erneut ihre Lippen.

Sein langes blondes Haar streifte ihre Wange.

„Lucius, bitte. Du warst doch immer mein Vertrauter, mein guter Freund. Lass es so bleiben.", bettelte sie angstvoll, als sie die Gier in seinen kalten eisgrauen Augen las.

Er lachte hart auf.

„Ich finde, ich habe anstandshalber lange genug gewartet. Du hast gespielt mit mir und mit Draco. Doch wir spielen nur nach unseren Regeln. Die Malfoys beugen sich nicht."

Und wieder nahm ihr sein harter Kuss die Luft.

Dianea saß ganz still, hatte Angst, ihren ehemaligen Vertrauten zu reizen und zu provozieren.

„Lucius.", bettelte sie leise. „Sag was ich tun soll, aber bitte lass mich."

„Ah, ich sehe, wir verstehen uns langsam. Für den Anfang würde es reichen, dich von Severus Snape fernzuhalten. Mach dein Praktikum ohne weitere Annäherungsversuche zu Ende und verlass dann Hogwarts auf Nimmerwiedersehen."

Seine Stimme war kalt und hart wie seine Augen.

„Nein, Lucius, bitte. Nicht das!! Weißt du, was du da von mir verlangst? Und warum? Erkläre mir den Grund."

Mit einem Ruck hatte Malfoy sie zur Seite geworfen und kniete über ihr.

„Ich muss dir nichts erklären. Tu es und es ist gut, wenn nicht, kannst du mich auch gleich jetzt und hier richtig kennenlernen. Es liegt allein an dir.", meinte er süffisant und Dianea verstand sofort.

„Mir bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl.", murmelte sie.

„Braves Mädchen. Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns."

Malfoy erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

„Und nimm eine kühle Kompresse, du siehst wirklich nicht ansprechend aus."

Damit schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ Dianea zitternd und verstört zurück.

Der Glaube an das Gute im Menschen und das Vertrauen in sie hatte einen gewaltigen Riss bekommen und Enttäuschung machte sich erneut in Dianea breit.

Wie schlecht können die Menschen sein?


	17. Chapter 17

_heute geht es schon weiter, viel Vergnügen wünscht Severina_

Traurig blickten die alten faltenumzogenen Augen auf Dianea.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?"

Dianea nickte.

„Ja, Prof. Dumbledore. Ich möchte mein Praktikum hier in Hogwarts sofort beenden und wenn möglich schon morgen abreisen."

„Das geht aber nicht so einfach, mein Kind. Auch ein Schüler kann nicht ohne wichtigen Grund mitten im Schuljahr das Schloss verlassen. Nenne mir einen Grund, der diesen Schritt rechtfertigt und lass uns dann noch einmal miteinander reden."

„Sie wollen einen Grund hören? Bitte sehr, der Grund heißt Prof. Severus Snape. Genügt das?"

Dianeas Stimme wurde immer lauter, überschlug sich fast.

„Eigentlich nicht.", meinte der Schulleiter sanft. „Ich glaubte immer, ich habe zwei erwachsenen Menschen zusammen gebracht, in der Hoffnung, einer könnte dem anderen helfen und noch etwas lernen. Ihr habt es euch nicht gerade leicht gemacht, jeder wollte seinen Kopf durchsetzen. Für Prof. Snape ist es nicht einfach gewesen, plötzlich jemandem so nahe zu sein wie dir."

Er blickte Dianea über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg eindringlich an.

„Du hast zu wenig Geduld, Dianea. Mit dir selbst und mit ihm."

Dianea lachte schrill auf.

„Ich und zu wenig Geduld. Ich habe ihm Dinge verziehen, die Sie nicht einmal ahnen. Einmal ist Schluss, ich kann nicht mehr."

Sie sank in sich zusammen.

Dumbledore führte Dianea zu einem Stuhl und drückte sie sanft, aber energisch darauf..

Er ahnte nichts Gutes, als die Praktikantin schon am frühen Morgen um Einlass bat und mit rotverweinten Augen vor ihm stand.

Kurz strich der Schulleiter über Dianeas Haar, dann nahm er ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Ich weiß über die Vorkommnisse Bescheid.", murmelte er leise. „Und glaube mir, keiner hat mehr Mitgefühl mit dir als ich. Aber ich habe dich für stark gehalten. Du kannst doch kämpfen, Dianea!!"

Dumbledore wusste genau, mit was er Dianeas Ego wecken konnte, wie er sie noch einmal aufrütteln und in seine Bahnen lenken konnte.

„Ich habe geglaubt ich bin stark und schaffe das alles irgendwie. Doch ich habe mich in mir selbst getäuscht. Ich musste Remus enttäuschen, kann Severus nicht mehr unter die Augen treten und habe nun auch noch Angst vor Lucius Malfoy."

Dianeas Worte klangen verzweifelt.

„Trotz alle dem werde ich dich nicht gehen lassen.", meinte Dumbledore entschlossen.

„Du hast eine Möglichkeit, dein Praktikum einige Zeit ohne Prof. Snape weiterzuführen."

Die junge Frau blickte, neugierig geworden, auf.

„Wie soll das denn gehen?"

„Du gehst eine Zeitlang in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey. Bei ihr lernst du die Anwendung der verschiedenen Zaubertränke und auch Madam Pomfrey braut einige Arzneimittel selbst. Und die Theorie der Zaubertrankbrauerei kannst du auch dort oben lernen. Dort hast du Ruhe und vielleicht stellt dir Madam Pomfrey ihr keines Turmzimmer zur Verfügung. Denk darüber nach, Dianea."

„NEIN!"

Enttäuscht blickte Dumbledore sie an.

„Ich brauche keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn ich nehme Ihren Vorschlag an, Professor."

Da legte sich ein erleichtertes Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen, nicht allein, weil Dianea sehr eilig den Vorschlag annahm, vielleicht aus Angst, der Schulleiter könnte es sich noch einmal überlegen.

„Aber eine Bitte habe ich noch, Prof. Dumbledore. Klären Sie es bitte mit Prof. Snape."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Dumbledore nur.

Und so kam es, dass Dianea noch am Vormittag vollgepackt mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen, in das kleine Turmzimmer von Madam Pomfrey zog und von dieser auch herzlich aufgenommen wurde.

Die Medihexe war es gewohnt, allein zu sein, doch über ein wenig Abwechslung freute sie sich immer. Und so brauchte es keine große Überredungskunst des Schulleiters, um Madam Pomfrey zu bitten, sich Dianeas anzunehmen.

Zum Mittagessen blieb Dianeas Platz am Tisch des Lehrerkollegiums in der großen Halle leer.

Eine weitere Bitte an den Schulleiter betraf diesen Platz zwischen den Professoren Snape und Lupin. Sie weigerte sich vehement, nur auch noch für eine Mahlzeit diesen Stuhl zu besetzen und bat statt dessen um einen Platz in den Reihen der Schüler.

Und so saß Dianea zum Mittag quietschvergnügt zwischen den Weasley - Zwillingen am Gryffindor - Tisch und musste verwunderte Blicke von Remus Lupin und ziemlich giftige von ihrem Mentor ertragen.

Doch die Zwillinge ließen keine Trübsal aufkommen. Mit dem ihnen eigenen Humor brachten sie Dianea mehr als einmal dazu, laut zu lachen und selbst Hermine wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Wie kommt es denn, dass du uns hier beehrst?", wollte Harry wissen.

Dianea grinste. „Ich brauchte einfach mal frische Luft."

„Scheint jemand nicht lustig zu finden.", meinte Ron verschmitzt und deutete zum Lehrertisch nach vorn.

Dianea folgte seinen Blicken und traf genau auf die schwarzen Augen von Prof. Snape, der sie zornig musterte.

„Er wird es noch viel weniger lustig finden, wenn er erfährt, dass ich mein Praktikum erst einmal bei Madam Pomfrey Im Krankenflügel fortsetze."

Erstaunte Blicke trafen sie und nun musste Dianea natürlich haarklein erzählen, warum und weshalb.

Doch einzelne Details und Vorkommnisse verschwieg sie wohlweislich, da Dianea sich sicher war, nicht gerade auf Verständnis zu stoßen.

Aber man fand es trotzdem „mega spannend" und „cool".

Nach dem Essen machte sich Dianea auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, teils neugierig, teils aufgeregt, was sie dort erwartet und was ihre Aufgaben wären.

Unterwegs sprang ihr jemand fast in den Weg.

„Remus! Musst du mich so erschrecken?", schimpfte Dianea lachend.

„Erkläre mir doch bitte mal, was ich da so alles versäumt habe.", murrte Lupin und schaute Dianea böse an. „Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst zu mir kommen, wenn du Kummer oder Ärger hast, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.?"

Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, ich weiß. Verzeih mir, aber hier konnte mir nur Prof. Dumbledore helfen. Du konntest diese Entscheidungen nicht treffen."

Dianeas Augen bettelten um Verständnis.

„Ist schon gut. Aber warum das alles? Was ist zwischen Snape und dir schon wieder vorgefallen?"

Einen Moment schwieg die junge Frau und schaute den Mann vor sich nur an.

„Ich will darüber nicht reden, okay?"

Mit dieser Antwort musste sich Prof. Lupin zufriedengeben.

„Und wo findet man dich jetzt?", knurrte er leicht beleidigt.

„Bei Madam Pomfrey. Und nun entschuldige mich bitte, ich werde erwartet."

Dianea reichte ihm die Hand und eilte schließlich davon.

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend um 9.00Uhr am Hauptportal?", rief Lupin noch hinterher.

„Einverstanden.", meinte Dianea und verschwand um die nächste Biegung.

Leichfüssig eilte sie die Treppe hinauf und stürmte in den Krankenflügel.

„Himmel, Mädchen. Nun mach mal keine Hektik.", empfing die Medihexe ihre neue Praktikantin auf Zeit.

„Wir werden uns erst einmal einen guten Tee brauen und dann setzen wir uns in aller Ruhe hin und besprechen deine Aufgaben bei mir."

Dianea lächelte die mütterlich wirkende Frau an und ahnte bereits, dass ihre Arbeit hier das Gegenteil von dem werden würde, was sie täglich im Kerker erwartet hatte.

Bald dampfte frisch aufgebrühter Tee in den lustig bunten Bechern und man saß in dem kleinen gemütlichen Turmzimmer in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass mit keiner Silbe an Arbeit erinnerte.

Dianea genoß die friedliche Ruhe, die wohltuende Nähe der Medihexe und den phantastischen Ausblick aus den Fenstern des kleinen Zimmers.

Am Abend stand Dianea pünktlich zur 9. Stunde am Hauptportal und wartete auf Prof. Lupin.

Träge flossen ihre Gedanken zurück zu dem gemütlichen Nachmittagstee im Turmzimmer, wo sie mit Madam Pomfrey die Zeit bei Erzählen und Lachen verbrachte.

„Du musst viel öfter lachen, das steht dir gut.", meinte die Medihexe.

Doch Dianea antwortete nur: „Es gibt nicht viel Grund zum Lachen."

Eilige Schritte ließen Dianea aufhorchen.

Das wird Remus sein., schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Da gewahrte sie den schwarzen wehenden Umhang.

Noch ehe Dianea hinter einer Rüstung am Eingangsportal verschwinden konnte, hatte Prof. Snape sie bereits entdeckt und lenkte seine Schritte mit drohender Miene in ihre Richtung.

Langsam, jeden Schritt genießend, kam er näher und überlegte sich schon die Worte, welche er Dianea entgegen schleudern würde.

Dianea brach der Schweiß aus, auf alles war sie gefasst, jedoch nicht darauf, ausgerechnet ihn hier zu treffen.

Erneut waren Schritte zu vernehmen.

Lupin kam die Treppe herunter geeilt, erfasste in Sekundenschnelle die Situation, sprang auf Dianea zu, packte sie am Arm und mit einem „schönen Abend, Severus" zog er die junge Frau eilig durch die sich öffnende Tür.

Hand in Hand wie zwei kleine unbeschwerte Kinder rannten Remus und Dianea hinaus in die Nacht.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Außer sich vor Zorn stürmte Prof. Snape seinen Räumlichkeiten entgegen.

Dieser Lupin hatte sich so langsam aber sicher zu seinem größten Alptraum entwickelt und mehr als einmal überlegte Snape, ob er seinem Widersacher nicht eine kleine falsche Zutat in seinen Wolfsbanntrank mischen sollte.

Warum stand er jetzt hier am Fenster und suchte das nächtliche Gelände mit seinen Blicken ab nach einem Hinweis auf Dianea und Lupin? Was glaubte er zu entdecken?

Da, dort waren sie, ziemlich weit am Rand des verbotenen Waldes, jedoch noch gut erkennbar. Fast glaubte er Dianeas glockenhelles Lachen zu hören.

Weit lehnte sich Snape aus dem offenen Fenster und erkannte, wie sich Dianea in die Arme von Remus Lupin schmiegte. Und was war das?

Ließ sie sich jetzt auch noch von dem Wehrwolf küssen?

Es ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

Gestern noch er und heute warf sie sich diesem Lupin an den Hals.

Wut durchströmte seinen Körper, zerfraß alles Gute in ihm drin und er hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf den Fenstersims.

Bis er schließlich erkannte, dass seine Wut nichts anderes war als Eifersucht. Ja, eine alles zerstörende, alles verzehrende Eifersucht.

Er spürte, dass er derjenige sein wollte, an den sich Dianea schmiegte, doch diese Chance war wohl für immer vertan.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Träumen und gleich darauf öffnete sich seine noch nicht versiegelte Tür.

„Hast du Zeit?", tönte es durch das Zimmer.

„Komm rein, Lucius.", kam es kurz angebunden zurück.

Malfoy trat neben Prof. Snape an das Fenster und schaute in die Richtung in die auch Severus seinen Blick gerichtet hielt.

„Ach, das Traumpaar.", höhnte Malfoy.

„Halt den Mund.", knurrte Snape böse.

Malfoy grinste süffisant.

„Habe ich da einen wunden Punkt getroffen?", meinte er gehässig. „Ich glaubte, du seist geheilt nach dem Fehltritt deiner Flamme."

„Was weißt du über die letzten Vorkommnisse?", wollte Prof. Snape, hellhörig geworden, wissen.

Er trat zurück, schloss das Fenster, durch das die nächtliche Kühle ins Zimmer wehte und schaute Malfoy auffordernd an.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht auf ein Plauderstündchen gekommen bist. Also, was willst du?", fragte Snape barsch.

Ohne Eile nahm Lucius Malfoy Platz auf Snapes Sofa und blickte wohlgefällig durch das Zimmer.

„Ich habe dich vor einer Riesendummheit bewahrt, lieber Severus. Da darf ich doch wohl ein wenig Dankbarkeit verlangen."

„Dankbarkeit wofür? Und von welcher Dummheit sprichst du?"

Snape wurde langsam zornig.

„Also gut.", meinte Malfoy gönnerhaft. „Ich werde dir nun mal etwas erzählen und ein wenig Licht in das Dunkel bringen, durch das ihr Drei hier tappt.

Ich bin es gewesen, der in jener Nacht einiges durcheinander gebracht hatte. Zuvor musste ich mir das Vertrauen der kleinen Baxter erschleichen, die mir natürlich auch prompt von ihren Gefühlen für dich erzählte. Da klingelten bei mir sämtliche Alarmglocken und ich musste handeln. Also schrieb ich dieser Dianea in deinem Namen einen Brief, das sie dich um Mitternacht erwarten sollte. Um sicher zu gehen, dass alles nach Plan verlief, hinterließ ich noch eine Karaffe Wein mit einem wirkungsvollen Liebestrank und einem leichten Halluzinat. Nur, damit sie nicht realisiert, mit wem sie das Bett in dieser Nacht teilt.

Anschließend hinterließ ich bei Remus Lupin ebenfalls einen Brief, geschrieben in Dianeas Namen, dass sie den richtigen Weg weiß und ihn um Mitternacht erwartet in ihren Räumen. Da ich durch Dianea wusste, wie vernarrt Lupin in sie ist, war auch das kein großes Problem. Um nun noch sicher zu stellen, dass du nicht vielleicht auf die Idee verfällst, wegen irgend etwas Dianea noch aufzusuchen, habe ich für dich einen Schlaftrank gemischt, der dich bis zum nächsten Morgen mattgesetzt hatte. Und es hat doch alles zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit geklappt."

Während Malfoys Bericht wechselte Prof. Snape mehrmals die Gesichtsfarbe, von weiß über zornesrot bis hin zu gallegrün.

„Du...du...Mir fehlen die Worte. Du Intrigant, wie kannst du es wagen, so in mein Leben einzugreifen. Weißt du überhaupt was du getan hast? Du hast Lupin Hoffnungen gemacht, meine zerstört und Dianea wollte sich das Leben nehmen. Du bist wirklich das Letzte."

Atemlos spie Snape seinem Gegenüber seine Verachtung ins Gesicht, während Malfoy noch immer mit selbstgefälligem Lächeln dasaß.

„Nun gut, ich habe eine kleine List angewandt, doch wie ich sehe, eine ziemlich wirkungsvolle. Nimm es als gegeben hin. Ich handelte im Interesse des Meisters. Der Dunkle Lord verlangt deine ganze ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Schon genug, dass du Unterricht abhalten musst, doch das lässt sich nun mal nicht vermeiden. Doch für mehr, sprich irgend eine Beziehung, hat der Meister keinerlei Verständnis. Du sollst in deiner freien Zeit uneingeschränkt für ihn arbeiten.

In nächster Zeit wird er vermehrt deine Tränke benötigen, da bleibt dir keine Zeit für andere Dinge. Überlass Dianea ruhig Remus Lupin, da ist sie gut aufgehoben und stört nicht."

Malfoys Stimme klang kalt und unbeteiligt. Für Herzensangelegenheiten anderer fehlten ihm Verständnis und Einfühlungsvermögen.

Snape versuchte, seiner Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen und sich seine Emotionen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Lucius, du weißt doch hoffentlich noch über Lupin Bescheid. Bedenke, das er ein Wehrwolf ist. Was geschieht, wenn Dianea ein Kind von ihm bekommt?"

Dieser Gedanke, der ihn schon seit Tagen beschäftigte, behagte ihm nicht im Geringsten. Er wusste nur noch nicht, warum. War es der Gedanke an den Wehrwolf, der seine verfluchten Gene weiterreichen würde, oder war es...?

Unwillig schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

Dann wandte er sich Malfoy zu. „Hast du daran schon gedacht?"

Malfoy verzog spöttisch den Mund.

„Mein lieber Severus. Wozu beherrscht du die schwarze Magie. Braue dieser Dianea einen Trank, der sie niemals schwanger werden lässt und das Problem ist gelöst."

Snape erschauerte leicht bei dieser eiskalten Antwort.

„Nein, Lucius. Das werde ich ihr nicht antun. Und jetzt, da ich die Wahrheit kenne, werde ich um Dianea kämpfen."

„Du enttäuscht mich, Snape. Und auch der Dunkle Lord wird keine Nachsicht für deine Gefühlsduseleien zeigen. Wach auf und erinnere dich an deine wahren Aufgaben. Ich habe wohl diese junge Dame unterschätzt. Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber auch im Interesse des Meisters muss ich sicher gehen."

Er erhob sich und zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab. Seine Spitze zeigte genau auf Severus Snape.

„Verabschiede dich schnell von deinen Erinnerungen an Dianea."

Und ehe Prof. Severus Snape reagieren konnte, donnerten Lucius Malfoys Worte durch den Raum:

„AMNESIA DIANEA!!!!!!!!"

_nun mal ein wenig neugierig???_


	18. Chapter 18

_und weil es so "schön" war, gleich noch das Nächste, LG Severina_

Mit berstendem Laut flog die Tür aus ihren Angeln und Dumbledore stürzte, gefolgt von Lupin, ins Zimmer. Ein kehliger Aufschrei traf sie alle

„Severus!!!!!!!!!"

Dianea stieß Lupin beiseite und rannte in fliegender Hast zum Sofa. Dort erkannte man nur eine blasse, feingliedrige Hand, deren Finger sich tastend bewegten.

Mit einem einzigen Ruck schleuderte die junge Frau den kleinen Tisch beiseite und warf sich aufschluchzend auf die Knie.

Mit unendlicher Sanftheit bettete sie den Kopf des Mannes, der leise stöhnend am Boden lag, in ihren Schoß und strich zärtlich über sein kalkweißes Gesicht.

„Was hat er dir angetan? Was hat dir dieser verfluchte Bastard angetan? Sieh mich bitte an, Severus."

Ihre heißen Tränen tropften auf seine Stirn und zogen ihre Bahnen in seinem Gesicht.

Fragend blickte Dianea auf Prof. Dumbledore, doch dieser zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

Da ließ ein Geräusch alle herumfahren.

Das Tischchen bewegte sich und zum Vorschein kam, von heruntergerissenen Vorhängen bedeckt, ein etwas lädierter Lucius Malfoy.

„Ah, Prof. Dumbledore. Einen schönen guten Abend. Und Lupin gibt uns auch die Ehre."

Ein leicht blödes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Prof. Lupin und der Schulleiter rissen gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe hoch und bedrohten damit den großen blonden Mann.

Ein leises Stöhnen lenkte Dianeas Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mann am Boden zu.

„Severus, bitte mach die Augen auf.", flüsterte sie leise und strich sanft die langen schwarzen Haare beiseite. Erneut tropften Tränen auf sein Gesicht.

„Wollen Sie mich ertränken?", knurrte es aus Dianeas Schoß.

„Severus?", fragte Dianea wispernd.

„Wer denn sonst.", murrte er grimmig und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was ihm jedoch erst mit Dianeas Hilfe gelang.

„Und außerdem für Sie Professor Snape.", blubberte er weiter, kaum dass er auf den Beinen stand.

Diese blickte ihn fassungslos an. Was war los mit ihm? Kamen sie zu spät?

Prof. Snape putzte sich umständlich seine Robe glatt und musterte dabei verstohlen die Umstehenden.

Da fiel sein Blick auf Lucius Malfoy und unwillkürlich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Lucius, wieder auf den Beinen?", meinte Snape sarkastisch.

Die Blicke der anderen Anwesenden gingen zwischen Snape und Malfoy hin und her.

Dianea selbst stand angstzitternd neben dem Tränkelehrer und hoffte auf ein Erkennungszeichen. Doch nichts geschah. Als wäre sie Luft, stellte der Mann neben ihr weitere Fragen an den Schulleiter.

„Was verschafft mir eigentlich die Ehre Ihres Besuches, Prof. Dumbledore? Und in so netter Begleitung."

Sein Blick fiel höhnisch auf Lupin, der noch immer Lucius Malfoy mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes in Schach hielt.

„Mir bleibt hier in Hogwarts nicht viel verborgen, Severus. Und als ich Prof. Lupin und Dianea voller Panik im Gang traf und sie mir entgegen schrien, dass Lucius Malfoy in deinen Räumen ist, da ahnte ich nichts Gutes."

Malfoy verfolgte das Gespräch kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich wollte Prof. Snape lediglich einen Besuch abstatten, da eine Kleinigkeit mit dem Schulrat zu klären war."

Da ging sein Blick zu Dianea, welche noch immer angestrengt auf ein Zeichen ihres Mentors wartete.

Würde er sie nie mehr erkennen?

Laut und deutlich hatten alle Drei vor der versiegelten Tür Malfoys Worte vernommen, den Vergessensfluch „Amnesia Dianea".

Hatte Severus vergessen, dass er eine Praktikantin hat, auch vergessen was zwischen ihnen war? Gutes und Schlechtes einfach ausgelöscht?

Leise drang ein Schluchzen aus ihrer Kehle und die ersten dicken Tränen liefen bereits wieder ihre Wangen hinab.

Verwundert wandte sich der Tränkelehrer um und schaute sie an. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es.

Ein zartes Erkennen? Dianea bohrte ihren Blick tief in seine schwarzen Augen, als wollte sie hinab tauchen in seine geistigen Tiefen und die Erinnerungen ausgraben, zurück ans Tageslicht bringen.

Unterschwellig vernahm sie Malfoys Stimme, doch er war ihr gleichgültig und so hörte Dianea nicht hin.

Ihr ganzes Augenmerk galt dem Mann vor ihr, jede kleinste Regung in seinem Gesicht.

Doch er wandte sich ab, um Malfoys Fragen zu beantworten.

„Severus, du kannst doch bestätigen, dass überhaupt nichts vorgefallen ist, oder? Ich verstehe die ganze Aufregung nicht. Übrigens willst du mich nicht dieser reizenden jungen Dame vorstellen?" und Malfoy verbeugte sich leicht in Dianeas Richtung.

Diese schoss herum und funkelte ihn böse an:

„Das findest du wohl jetzt auch noch witzig, Lucius Malfoy?", schrie sie zornig und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen.

Dumbledore sprang ihr in den Weg und plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie zurück hielt.

„Das ist er nicht wert, Dianea. Er kann nichts dafür."

Die leise Stimme ließ sie herumwirbeln und atemlos auf den Mann blicken.

„Severus?", kam es leise fragend.

„Du wiederholst dich.", spottete er lächelnd. „Hast du etwas einen Fluch abbekommen?"

„Du erinnerst dich an mich, kennst mich?", wollte sie aufgeregt wissen, ein leichtes Zittern lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Miss Dianea Baxter. Ihre Praktikantenzeit bei mir muss Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise nicht bekommen.", meinte er tadelnd. „Warum sollte ich meine Praktikantin nicht erkennen?"

„Aber der Fluch?", stammelte Dianea und auch die Anderen warteten auf eine Erklärung, denn auf einmal erschien Malfoys Frage nicht mehr so abwegig.

„Manche Gemeinheiten werfen ihre Schatten voraus, andere gehen nach hinten los. Unser lieber Malfoy hat, unbeabsichtigt von mir, seinen Vergessensfluch selbst abbekommen. Ich war einen Atemzug schneller als er, dank der Legilimentik. So wusste ich Sekunden vorher, was Lucius vorhatte und konnte reagieren.

Geistesgegenwärtig warf ich mich zwischen Tisch und Sofa und so streifte der Zauberspruch nur an mir vorbei. Leider hatte ich vorher etwas verdeckt, was der gute Malfoy nicht sehen und auch nicht ahnen konnte. Und an diesem Etwas prallte der Fluch in seiner ganzen Wucht ab und traf den Verursacher selbst. Mein Sprung war leider etwas ungeschickt ausgeführt und ich landete unsanft mit dem Kopf am Boden."

Fassungslos lauschten Alle den Erzählungen Prof. Snapes.

„Also kenne ich diese junge Dame doch schon?", wollte Malfoy wissen.

Dianea lächelte ihn mit versteckter Abscheu an.

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Da haben Sie sicherlich etwas falsch verstanden. Wir kennen uns nicht.

Lupin feixte und senkte seinen Zauberstab.

In dieser Richtung drohte von Malfoy keine Gefahr mehr.

Der Schulleiter ließ seine Blicke über die Wand hinter dem Sofa gleiten und deutete auf einen Gegenstand.

„Dieses hier?", wollte er wissen und Snape nickte zustimmend.

An der Wand hing ein Wappen, das Hogwarts - Wappen in Silber, verliehen für besondere Verdienste um die Schule. Es hing etwas schief und bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte man eine kleine schwarz eingebrannte Stelle, dort wo der Fluch aufprallte und zurück geworfen wurde.

Ein leicht hysterisches Lachen schüttelte Dianea.

„Und ich glaubte, deine Erinnerungen an mich wären mit diesem Fluch ausgelöscht. Dabei ist nichts passiert."

Lachen und Weinen drangen gleichzeitig aus ihrer Kehle und Severus nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Arme.

„Ist doch gut, Dianea. Bitte, es ist wirklich nichts passiert.", leise und beruhigend

sprach er auf sie ein.

Da räusperte sich Dumbledore.

„Remus, wir beide bringen Mr. Malfoy zu meinem Büro. Es gibt noch einiges zu klären. Und ihr zwei,", und er wandte sich an Dianea und seinen Tränkemeister, „ihr sprecht euch endlich aus. Das ist ein dienstlicher Befehl, sonst schließ ich euch ein und belege euch mit einem Bannfluch, der euch nicht eher aus dem Raum lässt, bis ihr Vernunft angenommen habt."

Seine Worte klangen hart und erbost, doch in seinen Augenwinkeln blitzte der Schalk.

Obwohl, riskieren wollte es doch keiner, ob der Schulleiter seine Worte vielleicht nicht doch ernst meinte.

Dumbledore eilte zur Tür, reparierte mit einem Zauberstabschlenker den Schaden und deutete Malfoy und Lupin an, ihm zu folgen.

Remus warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Zurückbleibenden und ihm wurde eines bewusst:

„Der Kampf begann."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Dumbledore geschlossen, schob Prof. Snape seine Praktikantin von sich und blickte sie, Armlängen entfernt, abschätzend an.

„Du hattest doch nicht etwa wirklich Angst um mich?", brummte er und wandte sich ab.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes sorgte er für Ordnung im Raum und beförderte die von Malfoy heruntergerissenen Vorhänge wieder an ihren Platz.

Wortlos schaute er aus dem Fenster und die Scheiben beschlugen von seinem Atem, ließen sie aussehen als walle tiefer Nebel vorbei.

Noch ehe Dianea nur ein Wort über die Lippen bekam, sie stand immer noch mit hängenden Schultern am gleichen Platz, sprach der Tränkelehrer leise über die Schultern hinweg, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Wie soll ich dir das glauben, Dianea? Vor einigen Minuten sah ich dich von diesem Fenster aus am Rande des verbotenen Waldes, eng an Remus Lupin geschmiegt und hattest auch nichts dagegen, als er dich küsste. Und mir erzählst du, dass dich die Sorge um mich quälte. Wem willst du hier etwas vorspielen?"

Eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter ließ Snape herumfahren und sein Blick fiel genau in die traurigen Augen Dianeas. Dunkelgrün vor Kummer schimmerten sie direkt vor ihm.

„Bitte, Severus. Gib mir einige Minuten und lass dir erzählen was dort draußen wirklich vorgefallen ist.", bat Dianea eindringlich.

Als sie seinen leicht abweisenden Ausdruck sah, legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange und flüsterte: „Bitte."

„Na gut, setzen wir uns. Ein Glas Wein?", meinte Snape nur und als Dianea nickte, sorgte er für zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein.

Sie nahmen gegenüber voneinander Platz und mit leiser Stimme begann die junge Frau zu berichten.

„Ich hatte Angst, als du in der Eingangshalle so plötzlich vor mir auftauchtest und mit unheilvoller Miene auf mich zukamst. Dankbar registrierte ich das Auftauchen von Remus, mit dem ich verabredet war. Er war meine Rettung und zog mich, wie du weißt, schnell hinaus die große Portaltreppe herunter..."

------Flashback--------------------

„...Remus nicht so schnell.", lachte Dianea und hielt sich an Lupins Hand fest.

„Hast du SeverusGesicht gesehen?", fragte Lupin und lachte ebenfalls.

Da blieben beide laut japsend stehen und sahen sich an.

„Ich fürchtete mich richtig vor ihm, seinem Ausdruck in den Augen.", unwillkürlich schüttelte sich Dianea.

„Was habe ich ihm nur getan? Ständig die Angst, man macht etwas verkehrt, man sagt das Falsche oder holt zur falschen Zeit Luft.", fuhr sie fort und Verzweiflung stand in ihren Augen.

Remus schaute zur Seite. „Das ist sein Naturell. Du kannst ihn nicht ändern, wirst niemals glücklich mit ihm werden. Das hast du nicht verdient, Dianea. Du brauchst eine ehrliche Liebe, Vertrauen, Geborgenheit, Zweisamkeit, Verständnis und das Gefühl, du wirst so genommen, so akzeptiert, wie du bist. Du weißt genau, dass ich..."

Ein Finger Dianeas legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Ich weiß, Remus, aber Herzen sind nun mal unbeschreiblich dumm. Sie führen ein Eigenleben, sind stur und unbelehrbar. Wenn es nur nicht so wehtun würde."

Sie senkte den Kopf, damit Remus ihre Tränen verborgen blieben. Doch das Zucken ihrer Schultern war verräterisch.

Kurzentschlossen zog er Dianea zu sich heran und nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme, hielt sie fest, als er ihren Widerstand spürte.

Langsam entspannte sich die junge Frau in Lupins Armen und ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen.

„Die Frau, die dich einmal liebt, hat den Himmel auf Erden bei dir.", flüsterte Dianea, als Remus grinste.

„Hast du was gegen Himmel?"

„Wenn der Engel stimmt, dann nicht.", meinte Dianea, schaute jedoch betroffen auf.

„Verzeih mir, du bist natürlich ein Engel, aber leider für mich der falsche."

Remus nickte.

„Das scheint mein Schicksal zu sein, traurige Frauen nur trösten zu dürfen, nicht mehr."

Er hauchte Dianea einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Egal. Erzähl lieber warum du dein Praktikum bei Madam Pomfrey fortsetzt."

Kurz und knapp gab Dianea Bericht über die Hintergründe ihres momentanen Wechsels.

Als sie erwähnte, dass sie vorhatte, ihr Praktikum sofort zu beenden, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Doch sein einziger Kommentar, „er war schon immer ein Idiot", verhallte ungehört.

Dianeas Blick ruhte starr auf einem Fleck des Schlosses, einem erleuchteten Fenster im Lehrertrakt.

Lupin verfolgte ihren Blick und blieb ebenfalls an deisem einen Fenster hängen.

Wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen, setzten Beide einen Fuß vor den anderen und erkannten schon bald die zweite Person neben Prof. Snape, dem dieses erleuchtete Fenster gehörte.

„Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy ist bei ihm.", flüsterte Dianea ängstlich.

Immer näher kamen sie dem Schloss und der Wind wehte einzelne Wortfetzen zu ihnen herüber.

„...geheilt nach dem Fehltritt deiner Flamme."

„...die letzten Vorkommnisse."

Da schloss sich das Fenster und es wurde still.

Dianea blickte zu Remus Lupin.

„Das klang nicht gut. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht.", und schon fing Dianea an zu laufen.

Immer schneller eilte sie dem Portal zu und Lupin folgte ihr ohne Worte.

Hastig stürmten sie durch die Eingangshalle, die Treppen hinauf und die Gänge entlang.

Um die letzte Biegung herum wäre Dianea fast mit Prof. Dumbledore zusammengeprallt, der ebenfalls in Eile schien.

„Dianea, Remus. Was ist los?"

„Malfoy, bei Severus. Vielleicht Gefahr.", stieß die junge Frau atemlos hervor und eilte weiter.

„Ja, ich weiß. Bin selbst auf dem Weg zu Prof. Snape.", meinte der Schulleiter und eilte den Beiden hinterher.

Wie vermutet, war die Tür magisch versiegelt und man hörte nur leises Flüstern, ohne einzelne Worte zu verstehen.

Alle Drei zückten gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab, als laut und deutlich Malfoys Stimme zu hören war.

„Verabschiede dich von deiner Erinnerung an Dianea. Amnesia Dianea!"

Dianea jaulte auf, als hätte man sie körperlich getroffen. „Neiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!"

„STUPOR!!"

Ein blendend roter Lichtblitz flammte auf und unter lautem Splittern und Krachen zerbarst die Tür von ihnen.

Malfoy schmetterte es rücklings auf den Boden, dabei flog er etwas durch die Luft und riss die Vorhänge mit herunter.

„Severus!!!" Ein Aufschrei quoll aus Dianeas Kehle...

--------------Flashback Ende-------------------

„...ich glaubte wirklich, Lucius Malfoys Fluch hätte dich getroffen und du hast keinerlei Erinnerungen an mich. Wann glaubst du mir denn endlich, dass zwischen Remus und mir kein Verhältnis besteht? Er will wenigstens mein guter Freund sein und ich weiß nicht, warum ich es ihm nicht erlauben soll. Für diese verdammte Nacht können wir Beide nichts, oder hast du eine Erklärung?"

Dianea endete und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas. Über den Rand hinweg musterte sie verstohlen den Mann.

„Ja.", kam es von Snape und Dianea rutschte fast das Glas aus der Hand.

Sprachlos und leicht irritiert schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Da bin ich ja gespannt.", meinte sie leicht pikiert.

„Aber komm nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen Theorien."

Severus schaute sie an und hob eine Augenbraue, sodass Dianea gespannt war auf das was folgen würde.

„Es war Lucius Malfoy. Er hat eine perfide Intrige gesponnen, uns alle an der Nase herumgeführt und sich auch noch über uns lustig gemacht. Ohne Rücksicht auf unsere Gefühle, oder gerade wegen unserer Gefühle, hat er ein geschmackloses Spiel ersonnen und in die Tat umgesetzt."

Prof. Snape holte Luft und Dianea fuhr dazwischen:

„Woher weißt du das alles und wie lange schon?"

„Ich weiß es auch erst seit vorhin, er hat es mit erzählt, freimütig und mit einem gewissen Stolz."

Man spürte die Wut ins Snapes Stimme, als er Dianea die Worte Malfoys wiederholte, ihr die Zusammenhänge jener verhängnisvollen Nacht vor Augen führte.

Immer wieder schüttelte Dianea verständnislos den Kopf, während Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung aus ihren Augen brachen.

„Äh...nein...das ist...", fassungslos schlug die junge Frau die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

„Dieser Abschaum, dieser intrigante Mensch, dieser hinterhältige, bösartige menschenverachtende Bastard."

Dianea redete sich in Rage und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass die Gläser beängstigend schaukelten.

Prof. Snape nahm ihre Hände und hielt sie auf dem Tisch fest.

„Beruhige dich. Er hat seine Strafe erhalten und wird dir nichts mehr tun. Sein Fluch hat dafür Sorge getragen, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnert, was dich betrifft."

„Aber warum hat er das überhaupt getan, Severus?", murmelte Dianea völlig erschlagen.

„Das lässt sich nicht mit 2, 3 Worten erklären. Dir fehlen die Hintergründe und so würdest du es nicht verstehen.", meinte Snape leise, doch Dianea blickte ihn durchdringend an.

„Wie wäre es denn endlich mal mit der Wahrheit, damit ich alles verstehe? Wir haben Zeit und ich will wissen was du für ein Mensch bist, was du mit Voldemort zu tun hast und mit Lucius Malfoy. Erkläre es mir, damit ich dich verstehen kann."

„Du hast Recht.", meinte Snape, „es wird Zeit, dir einiges zu erklären. Also, wo fange ich an.?"

„Vielleicht am Anfang.", meinte die junge Frau grinsend.

Snape fuhr sich über die Augen, blickte zum Fenster und begann leise.

Von seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts, seiner Liebe zu den dunklen Künsten, seinem folgenschweren Fehler als er sich Voldemort anschloss und seiner zweiten Chance bei Dumbledore als Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

„Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit tat ich etwas Nützliches und als man mich bat, dem „Orden des Phönix" beizutreten und gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen, war ich sofort dabei.

Doch ich kämpfte auf beiden Seiten, denn der Dunkle Lord sah in mir einen Spion auf seiner Seite, der ihm Informationen und Geheimnisse von Hogwarts zuspielte.

Oft wurde ich gequält und verletzt, wenn der Dunkle Lord meine Loyalität prüfen wollte, musste ich ihm blinden Gehorsam vorspielen und Standhaftigkeit und Treue schwören.

Meine Dienste beim Meister bestanden auch sehr oft darin, Zaubertränke aus der schwarzen Magie zu brauen und es wurden immer mehr die er benötigte. Schon bald verfügte der Lord über meine gesamte freie Zeit, rief mich ständig zu sich und verlangte immer neue Tränke.

Malfoy fand durch dich heraus, dass sich so etwas wie Gefühle zwischen uns anbahnten, und als rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords erstattete er gleich Bericht. Natürlich war der Meister alles andere als begeistert, da er meine freie Zeit für sich beanspruchte und so ersann Malfoy einen Plan, gegen diese Gefühle zu intrigieren, alles zu zerstören und beim Dunklen Lord in der Gunst zu steigen. Und das ist ihm ja schließlich auch hervorragend gelungen."

Dianea stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum zu seinem Sessel. An einer Armlehne ging sie in die Knie und ergriff seine Hand.

„Ist wirklich alles zerstört?", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen war vollgesogen mit Schmerz, als er antwortete:

„Ich kann einem Menschen nur schwer vertrauen und mich öffnen. Doch bei dir schöpfte ich neue Hoffnung, glaubte an ein wenig Glück. Aber dann kam Lupin zurück nach Hogwarts und ihr beide wart vom ersten Tag an ein Herz und eine Seele. Gemeinsam lachen, gemeinsam über das Gelände wandern und dann auch noch das Geschenk. Alles Dinge, die ich mir für mich selber wünschte.

Als ich dich dann an besagtem Morgen neben dem unbekleideten Lupin im Bett vorfand, habe ich mit mir gekämpft euch nichts anzutun. Ich hielt eure Erklärung für Lügen und, bei Merlin, im Kerker war ich rasend vor Enttäuschung und Zorn. Ich wollte dich verletzen, dich demütigen, so wie du es mit mir getan hast. Fast kannte ich mich selbst nicht mehr und mich schauderts, wenn ich daran denke, was ich dir beinahe in meinem Büro angetan hätte. Doch damit noch nicht genug, wolltest du dich umbringen und ich war die Ursache.

Noch nie in meinem Leben bin ich so durch Hogwarts geeilt, immer die Angst im Nacken, ich komme zu spät. Und wo fand ich dich? In Lupins Armen. Immer nur Lupin. Wo du warst, da war auch Lupin.

Ich erlauschte Worte, war Zeuge zärtlicher Gesten und der Liebeserklärung Lupins an dich.

Da schwor ich mir, nie wieder Gefühle, und legte einen dicken Panzer um mein Herz."

Während Snapes Erzählung hatte Dianea immer wieder zärtlich über seinen Arm und seine Hand gestreichelt.

„Und nun? Doch alles zerstört?", wisperte Dianea ein zweites Mal und fürchtete sich vor der Antwort.

„Was hattest du einmal gesagt? Dumme Herzen führen ein Eigenleben, lassen sich nichts befehlen."

Er stand auf und zog sie mit sich nach oben.

Die Blicke tief ineinander getaucht, standen sich Beide gegenüber.

„Was ist mit deinen Gefühlen, Dianea?", flüsterte Snape.

„Für Remus empfinde ich wirklich nur Freundschaft, obwohl jede Frau dankbar sein könnte, seine Liebe zu besitzen. Du hast mir oft sehr weh getan, mich verletzt, lächerlich gemacht, abgewiesen. Und trotzdem lässt sich dieses Gefühl nicht totschweigen."

„Und was ist damit?", schrie Snape sie plötzlich an und riss seinen Ärmel hoch. Er deutete auf Voldemorts Zeichen.

„Jeder macht mal einen Fehler.", meinte Dianea nur.

„Und wenn es gar kein Fehler war?", flüsterte der Mann lauernd.

„Verdammt, Severus Snape. Was willst du eigentlich? Willst du mir was von Gefühlen erzählen oder suchst du einen Grund, damit ich mich doch noch von dir abwende? Sprich doch endlich mal aus was du denkst, fühlst und willst."

Dianeas Stimme klang schrill und sie wandte sich enttäuscht ab.

Da wurde sie gepackt und prallte mit ganzer Wucht an seine Brust.

„Ich denke, fühle und will nur dich."

Und endlich fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem heißen, verzehrenden Kuss, suchten ihre Körper die Nähe des Anderen, klammerten sich aneinander fest.

_Fortsetzung folgt_!


	19. Chapter 19

_auch heute sollt ihr nicht ohne Fortsetzung bleiben, viel Spaß wünscht Severina_

Mit wachsamen Blicken bedachte Prof. Dumbledore sein Gegenüber.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy. Was suchten Sie heute um diese späte Stunde noch hier in Hogwarts?"

Die Stimme des Schulleiters war leise, aber keineswegs besonders freundlich.

Seinen gewohnt kalten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, antwortete Malfoy etwas arrogant:

„Es waren wichtige Dinge des Schulrates, die einer Mithilfe Prof. Snapes als Leiter des Slytherin - Hauses bedurften. Ich verstehe Ihre Aufregung nicht, genauso wenig wie Ihren, sagen wir, ziemlich heftigen Auftritt."

Seine Miene verzog sich höhnisch.

„Und was sollte die Aufregung um die junge, zugegebenermaßen ziemlich hübschen, Dame, die mir gänzlich unbekannt ist?"

Malfoy wandte sich um.

„Finden Sie das irgendwie lustig, Lupin?", blaffte er Remus an, der über das ganze Gesicht grinsend dastand, als wäre soeben verkündet worden, heute sei noch einmal Weihnachten.

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Alles in Ordnung.", versicherte er um Haltung bemüht.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, wenn nichts weiter zu klären ist, wäre es für Sie an der Zeit, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Gute Nacht."

Und mit leichtem Nicken war der große blonde Mann aufgefordert, zu gehen.

„Dumbledore." Eine kurze Verbeugung und Malfoy rauschte hocherhobenen Hauptes hinaus.

Da lachte Prof. Lupin laut auf.

„Es erinnert sich wirklich an nichts mehr von Dianea.", meinte er erleichtert.

„Nein, und das ist gut so. Nun wird sich hoffentlich alles aufklären und ein bisschen Ruhe einkehren."

Der alte Mann lehnte sich in seinem großen Lehnsessel zurück und schaute wohlgefällig auf Remus Lupin.

„Jetzt müssen sich nur noch Severus und Dianea aussprechen und eine vernünftige gemeinsame Basis finden.", sinnierte Dumbledore.

„Muss das wirklich sein, Professor?", knurrte Lupin. „Sie wissen doch genau, dass ich...!"

„Ja, es muss sein, Remus. Dringend sogar.", fuhr der Schulleiter dazwischen. „Und nun entschuldige mich bitte, es war viel Aufregung heute."

Und mit einer Handbewegung war Prof. Lupin entlassen.

Wütenden Schrittes eilte Lupin aus dem Büro.

„Hört denn das nie auf, verflixt!!", grummelte Dumbledore verzweifelt.

In Prof. Snapes Räumen war es still.

Noch immer standen Severus und Dianea selbstvergessen im Raum, in inniger Umarmung, sich immer wieder zärtlich küssend, als müssten sie daraus Kraft schöpfen für das Kommende.

„Dianea.", murmelte Snape in ihr Haar.

Sie sah auf und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Schsch. Bitte nicht reden. Nicht jetzt."

Zu neu, zu unglaublich war das Gefühl, welches Dianea im Moment durchströmte. Die Hoffnung auf mehr, auf ein Glück hier in Hogwarts. Hier neben diesem unbeschreiblichen Mann. War sie endlich am Ziel?

Hatten alle Sorgen, Ängste, aller Kummer endlich ein Ende?

Noch wagte die junge Frau nicht ganz, daran zu glauben. Noch wollte sie nichts hören, aus Angst, es könnten Worte sein, die sie nicht hören wollte, die vielleicht doch wieder schmerzten.

Einfach den Moment genießen, seine Nähe, seine Küsse, die Hoffnung, die Träume.

Dianea schloss die Augen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang, den Duft in sich aufsaugend, der daraus hervor strömte.

Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrer Wange, fühlte seine Hände, die sanft über ihren Rücken strichen.

Eine Sehnsucht machte sich ziehend in ihr bemerkbar, eine Sehsucht nach mehr. Mehr Liebe, mehr Zärtlichkeit, mehr er.

Sie spürte ihn mit jeder Faser, sie atmete ihn mit allen Poren, genoss seine Nähe mit allen Sinnen.

Einfach die Zeit anhalten können, damit dieser Moment nie vergeht., wünschte sich Dianea in Gedanken und lehnte sich noch fester an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus.", flüsterte sie heiß an seinem Hals.

Da nahm er ihr Kinn in seine Hand und drückte es nach oben, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Bei Merlin, Dianea. Warum fehlt mir die Kraft, dir zu glauben? Zu oft bin ich enttäuscht worden. Immer, wenn ich endlich mit dir reden, alles klären wollte, war Lupin schon da. Das tat weh und hat mich enttäuscht. Mein Vertrauen in dich hat einen Riss bekommen."

Seine Stimme klang traurig und belegt.

„Kann ich dir helfen, deinen Glauben wiederzufinden? Sag mir was ich tun soll.", bettelte Dianea.

Ein Blick, der unter die Haut ging, traf sie.

„Lass mir Zeit.", murmelte Severus nur.

Da riss sich Dianea aus seinen Armen und äffte ihn zornig nach:

„Lass mir Zeit, lass mir Zeit! Verdammt, wieviel Zeit brauchst du denn noch?"

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn böse an, doch er erkannte bereits die ersten Tränen in ihnen.

Vorsichtig griff Prof. Snape nach ihrer Hand.

„Wenn Lupin nicht wäre...", meinte er zögernd.

Fassungslos blickte die junge Frau zu ihm auf.

„Kannst du es nicht verstehen, dass es zwischen Mann und Frau auch nur Freundschaft geben kann? Ich liebe Remus nicht, sondern mag ihn einfach nur als Freund, sonst nichts. Ich liebe nur dich. Aber wenn du dir selbst im Wege stehst, dann hat es wohl keinen Sinn.", leise klangen Dianeas Worte durch den Raum, angefüllt mir unendlicher Traurigkeit.

„Warum kannst du meine Empfindungen nicht verstehen? Ich werde das Bild nicht los, du und Remus zusammen im Bett, eine Nacht miteinander verbracht. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass so etwas spurlos vorbeigeht?"

Seine Worte klangen schroff.

„Wo kein Vertrauen ist, da hat die größte Liebe keine Chance. Lass uns bitte noch einmal von vorn beginnen, Severus. Lass mich dir beweisen, dass ich dein Vertrauen wert bin."

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und sah ihn bittend an.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", meinte Snape nur kurz und trat zurück. Dianeas Hände fielen ins Leere.

Der Mann ging zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam.

„Wir sehen uns beim Essen."

Der Blick, der ihn aus Dianeas Augen traf, schmerzte ihn mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Warum hielt er sie nicht einfach fest, er wollte doch kämpfen?

Doch Worte waren schnell gesagt, sie umzusetzen mitunter verdammt schwer.

„Severus, bitte schick mich nicht einfach weg.", flüsterte Dianea. „Zerstöre nicht den letzten Rest Gefühl."

Severus bohrte seinen Blick regelrecht in die Wand hinter Dianea und rührte sich nicht.

Noch einmal hob die junge Frau ihre Hand, wollte ihm über die Wange streichen, doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie inne und senkte den Arm.

Resigniert wandte sie sich ab und trat durch die Tür.

Kurz blieb sie stehn und sah ihn an, sein Blick traf sie.

„Zeit?", fragte sie.

„Zeit.", war seine Antwort,

Knapp nickte Dianea ihm zu und lief eilig ihren Räumen entgegen.

Unaufhaltsam rannen jetzt mit aller Macht die Tränen und ihr Schluchzen hinterließ ein Echo an den Wänden.

Hart wurde sie gepackt und an die Wand geschleudert.

Schwarze Augen trafen auf die ihren. Seine Lippen hinterließen eine heiße Spur auf ihrem Mund.

„Verzeih mir.", murmelte er und verschwand.

Nur das harte Zuschlagen seiner Tür bestätigten Dianea, dass das eben Erlebte kein Traum war.

Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

Hoffnung???????

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Wochen zogen ins Land und der Frühling hatte längst Einzug gehalten. Der Duft nach Blüten und Sonne strich durch die sonst düsteren Gänge des Schlosses und erwärmten Herz und Sinne.

Dianeas Blicke aus dem kleinen Turmfenster gingen am Horizont spazieren und entschwanden in den unergründlichen Weiten dahinter. Wehmut lag auf ihren Zügen, als sich eine Hand liebevoll auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Träumst du wieder?", fragte eine leise besorgte Stimme.

Dianea wandte sich um und blickte in das verstehend lächelnde Gesicht der Medihexe.

„Ach, Madam Pomfrey. Mir bleiben doch nur die Träume."

Der Medihexe entging nicht der Schmerz in den Worten.

Noch immer machte Dianea ihr Praktikum im Krankenflügel, lernte und träumte im kleinen Turmzimmer.

Seid ihrer Aussprache mit Prof. Snape schien es Dianea, als ginge er ihr aus dem Weg, war froh über ihren Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel.

Keinerlei persönliche Kontakte mehr, keine Gefühlsregung während der gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten, und musste Dianea doch einmal in die Kerker, hielt er sich auf Abstand und schürzte viel Arbeit vor, aus Angst, Dianea könnte Fragen stellen auf die er keine Antwort wusste.

Doch Dianea erinnerte sich an seine Bitte.

„Zeit."

Und so verging die Zeit, in der Dianeas Hoffnung langsam wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen fiel.

Oft flüchtete sie in das kleine Zimmer und stand stundenlang am Fenster. Träumte, hoffte und weinte.

Ließ ihre Blicke über das Gelände gleiten und wünschte sich, nie mehr von hier fort zu müssen.

Selbst Remus hatte Schwierigkeiten noch einen Weg zu ihrem Inneren zu finden.

Völlig abgeschottet und eingekapselt lebte die junge Praktikantin von einem Tag zum nächsten.

Nur die gemütlichen, schon zu einem Ritual gewordenen, Teestunden mit Madam Pomfrey rissen sie aus ihrer selbst gewählten Einsamkeit.

Dianeas Herz war schwer. Nur noch wenige Wochen, dann endete das Schuljahr in Hogwarts und somit auch ihr Praktikum.

Wie ging es dann weiter? Was würde geschehen?

Ungewissheit und Angst nahmen ihr den Atem.

Doch ihn noch einmal fragen, ihn um eine Antwort zu bitten, das verbot ihr Stolz.

„Komm Kindchen, der Tee wartet.", mischte sich die Stimme der Medihexe in ihre Gedanken und sanft, aber bestimmt, schob die gütige Frau Dianea zu einem Kleinen Tischchen und drückte sie in den Sessel.

Aromatisch strömte der Duft des frisch gebrühten Tees durch den Raum und Dianea spürte, wie sie sich entspannte.

Bald darauf hatte es die Medihexe geschafft und Dianeas Lachen klang durch das Fenster hinaus in die Freiheit.

Für kurze Zeit vergaß die junge Frau Kummer und Schmerz und genoß den Augenblick.

Warm schien die Sonne durch die Scheiben und streichelte ihre Wangen.

Ein Klopfen ließ beide Frauen aufschrecken und ohne ein „Herein" flog die Tür weit auf.

„Wie ich sehe, amüsierst du dich ja köstlich hier oben und ich ersticke in Arbeit.", blaffte niemand anderes als Prof. Snape die armen Frauen an.

Er hatte Dianeas helles Lachen bis hinunter in seine Kerker gehört und war wütend.

Wütend, weil er allein arbeiten musste, wütend, weil seine Praktikantin sich offensichtlich wohl fühlte, wütend, weil..., ja verdammt, weil er nicht dazugehörte, weil ihr Lachen nicht ihm galt, weil sie seine Nähe nicht brauchte, weil er..., weil, weil, weil.

Da bemerkte er Dianeas Blick, der verwundert auf ihm ruhte und er erschrak.

Wie blass sie war.

„Eine Tasse Tee, Professor?", mischte sich die Stimme Madam Pomfreys in das drückende Schweigen.

„Keine Zeit für solche Kinkerlitzchen, ich habe Arbeit.", wobei er das Wort ich extrem betonte.

„Dianea, heute Abend 8.00Uhr in meinem Büro.", knurrte er und rauschte davon.

„Das geht auch etwas freundlicher.", rief ihm die Medihexe erbost hinterher, doch nur ein unfreundliches Grummeln antwortete.

Dianea hingegen saß wortlos in ihrem Sessel und blickte ihm mit schwimmenden Augen hinterher. Sein plötzliches Auftreten hatte sie aus der Bahn geworfen, ihr blieb keine Zeit sich zu verschließen, zu wappnen gegen den Gefühlsansturm, der sie jedesmal überfiel, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

Herzklopfen, gepaart mit Bauchkribbeln und Schweißausbrüchen, Kniezittern und trockenem Mund.

Die typischen Krankheitssymptome der Liebe.

„Der Teufel soll ihn holen.", schimpfte Madam Pomfrey, als sie das Häufchen Elend im Sessel gewahrte.

„Dem würde ich aber was erzählen heute Abend. Lass dir nichts gefallen von diesem garstigen, grummelnden, fledermausähnlichen..."

„Ist ja gut, Madam Pomfrey.", lachte Dianea laut über den Ausbruch der Medihexe.

„Da muss man sich ja fürchten."

„Ist doch wahr.", schimpfte die Frau, musste jedoch selbst schmunzeln. „Wie der mit dir umgeht. Kein Wunder, dass du seine Praktikantenstelle verlassen hast."

„Das hat andere Gründe.", murmelte Dianea.

Betreten schaute die Medihexe zu Boden. „Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut.", beschwichtigend strich Dianea über die leicht runzligen Hände. „Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?"

Und schon bald, als wäre nichts gewesen, erscholl zweistimmiges Lachen durch den Krankenflügel.

Die Nacht senkte sich langsam über das Gelände von Hogwarts und hüllte es ein in ihre mit Sternen besäte Decke. Nur noch vereinzelt sah man ein erleuchtetes Fenster und längst hatten die Geschöpfe der Nacht ihre Melodie angestimmt.

Es war still und friedlich.

Dianea schloss die Augen und ließ sich einhüllen vom Gesang der Nachtvögel, genoss die abendliche Kühle auf ihrem erhitzten Gesicht und reckte die schmerzenden Glieder.

Seit dem späten Nachmittag saß sie im Turmzimmer und steckte die Nase in eine Unmenge Bücher. Es gab noch so viel zu lernen, zu lesen, zu verstehen, dass Dianea manchmal nicht wusste, wie sie das alles noch schaffen sollte.

Und würde die Medihexe nicht täglich für eine Pause sorgen, wäre die junge Frau vermutlich schon vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen.

Ein Poltern drang an Dianeas Ohr, durchschnitt störend die angenehme Stille.

Da öffnete sich bereits die Tür und wie ein Racheengel stand Snape im Rahmen.

Noch bevor Dianea den Mund öffnen konnte, hagelte es auf sie herab.

„Sie sind immer noch meine Praktikantin, Miss Baxter, und somit befolgen Sie auch meine Anweisungen. Sagte ich nicht ausdrücklich 8.00 Uhr heute Abend!! Oder leidet Ihr Gedächtnis bereits? Dann hätte ich Ihnen noch eine Eule vorbei geschickt oder ein „Erinner - mich".

Höhnisch schlugen ihr die Worte entgegen, doch am meisten schmerzte Dianea das förmliche "Sie", welches Snape wieder verwendete.

„Entschuldigung.", wisperte Dianea, „ ich war so in meine Lehrbücher vergraben, da habe ich mich wohl festgelesen."

Zynisch grinsend sah der Tränkelehrer ihr entgegen.

„Hoffe nur, es sind die richtigen Bücher. Solche, die Sie für Ihre Prüfung benötigen."

Prüfung?, hämmerte es in Dianeas Gehirn.

Doch die Aufklärung folgte sofort.

„Es ist keine Pflicht, sondern liegt im Ermessen des jeweiligen Mentors, ob er prüft oder nicht. Ich habe mich für eine Praktikumsprüfung in Zaubertränke entschieden. Also bereiten Sie sich entsprechend vor, oder ich lass Sie durch die Prüfung sausen, dass Ihnen Hören und Sehen vergeht."

Seine Stimme war hart, kalt und gnadenlos.

Da plötzlich zuckte Snape zusammen und griff sich mit schmerzverzehrter Miene an seine Arm, der, wie Dianea wusste, das Todesser - Mal trug.

Ein letzter Blick traf die junge Frau, dann wandte er sich ab und eilte davon.

„Severus!!!" Dianea sprang angsterfüllt auf und rannte dem Mann nach.

Mit hartem Schlag schloss sich vor ihr die Tür und kraftlos lehnte sie sich dagegen.

Angst packte nach ihrem Herzen.


	20. Chapter 20

_und gleich noch die nächste Fortsetzung, LG Severina_

Remus, hilf mir bitte, ich kann nicht mehr.", jammerte Dianea verzweifelt.

„Wie kommt er überhaupt dazu, dir eine Prüfung abzuverlangen?" Lupin war sauer.

„Das ist sein gutes Recht. Ich habe mich bei Prof. Dumbledore erkundigt. Es stimmt, er muss nicht, aber er kann und du kennst ja Severus."

Resigniert lächelte Dianea den Mann an.

Lupin war sofort zu Dianea geeilt, als diese ihn rief. Doch wie erschrocken war er, als er das blasse, zitternde Nervenbündel vorfand. Sie hatte kaum noch etwas von der starken strahlenden Frau, die er kennengelernt hatte.

Mitleidig blickte er auf sie, wie sie so hilflos auf ihrem Sofa saß und wie um Halt suchend ihren Kater Mikado streichelte. Wie immer gab es ihm einen Stich.

Reiß dich zusammen., schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Sie braucht nicht noch mehr Probleme.

Wie sollte Dianea nur mit der ganzen Wahrheit klarkommen, die Lupin seit Tagen quälte.

Er kannte sie genug, um zu ahnen, wie sie reagieren würde. In ihm war keine Freude, wie er sie eigentlich empfinden müsste, sondern nur eine Leere.

Er wandte sich wieder Dianea zu, die ihn bereits eine geraume Zeit aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Du wirkst auch nicht gerade besonders glücklich.", frotzelte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Doch, doch. Alles bestens.", versuchte Remus zu versichern, doch seine Augen straften ihn Lügen.

Betont fröhlich ließ er sich neben Dianea fallen und griff ebenfalls sanft in das weiche Fell des Tieres.

„Soll ich dir beim Lernen helfen? Abfragen und Nachlesen kann ich, soviel verstehe ich auch von Zaubertränke.", meinte Prof. Lupin scheinbar heiter.

„Deshalb habe ich um deine Hilfe gebeten. Ich kann nicht ständig Madam Pomfrey von ihrer Arbeit abhalten, sie hat schon genug für mich getan und mir bei den letzten Aufsätzen, Referaten und Ausarbeitungen geholfen. Ich brauche einfach jemanden mit Ruhe und Geduld, ich brauche dich."

Dianea sah ihn bittend an und dieser Blick brachte den Mann fast um den Verstand.

Ihre letzten Worte gingen ihm unter die Haut, wollte er sie doch schon so lange hören, wenn auch in einem anderen Zusammenhang.

Er griff nach einer Hand Dianeas und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen, da ihr Blick sich wieder davonstahl.

„Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, egal wo du mich brauchst. Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen, wir werden Severus beweisen, dass du eine exzellente Zaubertrankbrauerin bist. Du kannst dich auf meine Hilfe verlassen, Tag und Nacht."

„Du bist der beste Freund, den man haben kann, Remus.", murmelte Dianea dankbar.

Lupin sah sie schief an. „Ja, leider.", meinte er leicht bitter und Dianea verstand den tieferen Sinn.

Noch immer hatte er nicht aufgegeben zu hoffen, Dianea würde eines Tages doch noch ihm gehören, würde die Sinnlosigkeit ihrer Liebe zu Severus Snape erkennen und endlich begreifen wie tief und ehrlich seine Liebe war. Er wollte ihr alles geben, wenn es sein musste sogar sein Leben.

Doch vorerst musste er sich leider nur mit der Rolle des guten Freundes zufrieden geben.

Aber es gab noch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung.

„Wann wollen wir beginnen? Heute Abend?", meinte Lupin. „Heute nachmittag habe ich noch Unterricht und muss auch jetzt gleich wieder los."

Sein Blick glitt über die Baumwipfel des verbotenen Waldes hinweg in die Ferne.

Die Fenster des gemütlichen kleinen Turmzimmers standen weit offen und trieben Wärme und den betörenden Duft des nahen Sommers in den Raum.

Auch für Prof. Lupin neigte sich der Aufenthalt in Hogwarts dem Ende zu und eine leise Wehmut packte ihn. Selten hatte er sich an einem Ort so wohl gefühlt wie hier.

Da vernahm er Dianeas Stimme.

„In Ordnung. Kommst du um 8.00 Uhr heute Abend hier hoch. Da haben wir es am ruhigsten."

„Ja, das passt gut.", kam seine Antwort.

„Soll ich eine Flasche Wein kühlstellen?", lachte Dianea.

Jedoch bevor Prof. Lupin Antwort geben konnte, wechselte Dianea unvermittelt das Thema.

„Sag mal, Remus, was weißt du über Severus und Voldemort?" und sie erzählte ihm von jenem Abend und dem schmerzenden Dunklen Mal.

„Wie du weißt, arbeitet Severus als Doppelspion für Voldemort und den Orden.. Für den Dunklen Lord muss er Tränke brauen und auch andere Dinge tun."

Er wandte sich kurz ab, damit Dianea seine Regungen entgingen.

„In jener Nacht kam er spät zurück. Dumbledore und ich fanden ihn schwer verletzt am Portal. Madam Pomfrey hat ihn wieder hinbekommen, keine Sorge."

Lupin sah die angstgeweiteten Augen.

„In jener Nacht bat er mich um ein Gespräch. Es ging um dich, Dianea."

Die junge Frau hielt den Atem an.

„Severus erzählte zum ersten Mal über den Dunklen Lord und was er seinen Untergebenen antat. Er musste schreckliches leiden in jener Nacht und du warst der Grund. Voldemort will keine Verbindung zwischen Severus und dir und so „überredete" der Dunkle Lord Severus halt mit seinen Methoden, wobei der „Cruciatus" noch die Harmloseste war. Es fiel Severus schwer, so offen mit mir zu reden, doch er erkannte die Notwendigkeit dieses Schrittes und den Ernst der Lage."

„Komm endlich auf den Punkt.", herrschte Dianea ihn an und schluchzte auf.

„Also gut. Der Punkt ist, Severus muss dem Dunklen Lord gehorchen und ich soll mich deiner annehmen. Ich hätte gewonnen."

Lupin wollte die wie versteinert wirkende Frau in seine Arme nehmen.

„Fass mich nicht an.", fauchte sie und stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

Den Weg bis zu den Kerkern rannte sie, ohne den Blick nach rechts oder links zu wenden.

Atemlos riss sie die Klassenzimmertür auf und stürmte zum Lehrerpult, von dem aus Prof. Snape ihr verwundert und leicht ärgerlich entgegensah.

Dianea baute sich vor ihm auf und schrie ihn an:

„Bist du eigentlich komplett übergeschnappt? Ihr Kerle könnt mich doch nicht verschachern wie ein Stück Vieh."

Die Klasse, die sich gerade im Raum befand, hielt den Atem an.

„Miss Baxter.", brüllte Snape durch den Klassenraum. „Was erlauben Sie sich."

Und zornbebend zog er Dianea mit sich in den Nebenraum.

„Hier wird weitergearbeitet.", schnauzte er noch in Richtung der Schüler.

Kaum schloss sich die Tür des Nebenraumes hinter den Beiden, zog Snape die junge Frau stumm in seine Arme, hielt die sich heftig Wehrende fest an sich bedrückt.

„Deshalb konnte ich es dir nicht selbst sagen, versteh doch. Dianea, es geht nicht.

Um mich ist es nicht so schlimm, ich bin einiges gewöhnt, aber es geht auch um dich, um deine Sicherheit. Und ich habe eingesehen, wenn schon nicht ich, so bist du wenigstens bei Remus Lupin gut aufgehoben. Ich weiß was er für dich fühlt. In ein paar Wochen ist alles vorbei und du wirst Hogwarts verlassen. Und du wirst auch irgendwann mich vergessen haben. Glaube mir. Und jetzt geh."

Mit einem letzten verzehrenden Kuss erstickte er jeden Protest Dianeas im Keim und schob sie anschließend energisch aus dem Raum.

Wie von Sinnen lief Dianea durch den Klassenraum hinaus auf den Gang, von wo wenig später lautes Weinen zu den ratlosen Schülern drang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitten im Fall fingen sie zwei starke Arme auf und hielten sie eng umschlungen. Der Umhang dämpfte ihr Weinen und fasste die Tränen, welche heiß über Dianeas Wangen liefen.

Leise geflüsterte Worte versuchten zu beruhigen.

„Schsch. Komm, wein dich aus. Das tut gut und hilft. Ich weiß, wie es schmerzt, aber irgendwann wird es langsam nachlassen und vielleicht auch vorbei sein."

Remus glaubte zwar nicht, dass seine Worte die junge Frau erreichten in ihrem tiefen Schmerz, doch er versuchte es immer weiter.

Immer wieder strich er besänftigend über ihr Haar, wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind in seinen Armen.

„Ich werde ihn nie vergessen, werde ihn immer lieben.", schluchzte Dianea in seinen Umhang.

Sie sah nicht die Enttäuschung im Gesicht des Mannes, die Enttäuschung einer hoffnungslosen, chancenlosen Liebe.

Sein Schmerz war genauso gewaltig wie der ihre und doch war er dankbar, sie wenigstens im Arm halten zu dürfen.

Willig ließ sich Dianea den Weg zu ihren Räumen leiten und protestierte dieses Mal auch nicht, als Remus sie sanft, aber bestimmt, auf dem Sofa zur Ruhe bettete.

„Bleibt es bei heute Abend?", wollte er wissen.

Dianea nickte.

Da kniete er sich vor das Sofa und strich ihr noch einmal sanft übers Haar.

„Ich kann warten, Dianea. Doch du sollst immer wissen, wohin du kommen kannst. Mein Haus und mein Herz stehen dir immer offen und ich geben die Hoffnung nicht auf. Der Wunsch von Severus ist für mich ein Vermächtnis. Aber nun ruh dich erst aus. Bis heute Abend."

Und schnell schlüpfte er zur Tür hinaus, ließ Dianea mit den widersprüchlichsten Gefühlen allein zurück.

Seit über einem Monat versah Dianea ihre Praktikumspflichten bereits wieder im Kerker bei Prof. Snape.

Doch alles war nur noch rein auf das Fachliche ausgerichtet, privates blieb streng außen vor.

Dianea litt stumm und war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst.

Verbissen kämpfte sie Gefühle herunter und konzentrierte sich stur auf ihr Ziel - einen guten Abschluss ihres Zaubertrankpraktikums.

Auch Prof. Snape versuchte streng sämtliche Berührungspunkte zu vermeiden, sah oft an ihr vorbei und seine Stimme klang so unpersönlich wie bei ihrem Kennenlernen am ersten Tag.

Die Prüfungen rückten näher und der Unterrichtsstoff war hart, die Hausaufgaben kaum zu bewältigen. Überall nur blasse Gesichter und das große Stöhnen.

Dianea selbst hatte noch eine kleine Gnadenfrist.

Ihre Prüfung sollte am Ende stattfinden, nach den Schülern und so blieb ihr Zeit, da zu helfen wo sie gebraucht wurde - überall.

Gnadenlos paukte Prof. Snape die Schüler durch die Zaubertrankprüfung und Dianea musste mehr als einmal Tränen trocknen und Hoffnung hysterisch zitternde Menschenbündel trösten und beruhigen.

Mit Angst und Schrecken dachte die junge Frau an ihre eigene Prüfung.

Und dann war es soweit.

Mit zitternden Knien und rasendem Herzklopfen stieg die Praktikantin die Stufen zum Zaubertrank - Klassenzimmer hinab, als ginge es zum Schafott.

Sie fühlte sich auch, als warte sie auf den Henker.

Zaghaft klopfte sie an der Tür, die daraufhin weit geöffnet wurde.

Wärme schlug ihr entgegen, doch sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, fühlte sich wie in Eis gepackt.

Die gütigen Augen des Schulleiters schauten sie an.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Baxter. Nur keine Angst."

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und schloss dann hinter ihr die Tür.

Sofort erfasste Dianea das Gefühl des Eingesperrtseins und Panik machte sich breit.

Vorn am Lehrerpult sah sie ihn stehen und ihr mit eiskaltem Blick und schmalen Lippen entgegen sehend.

„Nun, Miss Baxter. Sie wissen, warum Sie heute hier erschienen sind. Wir werden prüfen, welches Wissen Sie sich im vergangenen Schuljahr angeeignet haben, oder ob dieses Praktikum umsonst war."

Snapes Stimme war wie Peitschenhiebe auf ihrer Seele, er wollte sie demütigen, quälen, lächerlich machen.

Dianea wollte verzweifeln, aufgeben, alles hinwerfen.

Da fiel ihr Blick auf zwei weitere Personen, Prof. Mc Gonagall und Remus Lupin.

Während ihr die Gryffindor - Leiterin nur kurz ermutigend zunickte, zeigte Remus zwei gedrückte Daumen und flüsterte : „Toi, toi, toi."

Da straffte sich die junge Frau, holte tief Luft und fasste einen Entschluss.

Ich kämpfe, ich werde es ihm zeigen, dass nichts umsonst war. Er soll sich wundern. Will mich nur unsicher machen. Aber nicht mit mir.

Fest blickte sie in die emotionslosen schwarzen Augen und meinte laut und deutlich:

„Ich bin bereit, Prof. Snape."

Dumbledore lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und setzte sich dann zu den anderen Beiden in die Bank.Dianea war mit Prof. Snape am Lehrerpult allein.

„Na gut. Aber glauben Sie nicht, es wird ein Spaziergang. Meine Anforderungen sind hoch, sehr hoch.", meinte Snape nun kalt und deutete auf den Platz vor seinem Pult.

Immer und immer wieder prasselten in schneller Folge Fragen auf Dianea herab, die sie jedoch wie aus der Pistole geschossen beantwortete.

- was bewirkt Dyanthuskraut?

- Welchen strengen Regeln unterliegt Veritaserum?

- Wozu benötigt man Baumschlangenhaut?

- Was ist Monsteintinktur?

- Nennen Sie die Bestandteile der Schrumpflösung

- Welchen Einfluss hat der Vollmond auf die Zubereitung des Vielsafttrankes?

- In welche Richtung rühren Sie den Wolfsbanntrank?

Atemlose Stille herrschte nach dieser Frage, nur Dianeas leises Keuchen war zu hören. Sie wandte sich um und blickte zu Remus, der Snape funkelnd ansah. Er wusste, dass Dianea diesen Trank eigentlich nicht kennen konnte. Nur wenige waren in der Lage, diesen schwierigen Trank zu brauen, einer davon war Prof. Severus Snape. Doch man fand die Zubereitung in keinem normalen Lehrbuch.

Dumbledore wollte gerade Protest anmelden, da ertönte eine feste klare Stimme.

„Er darf nicht gerührt werden, sondern muss nur stark aufkochen. Danach müssen die Zutaten 10 Minuten durchziehen, dann kann der Trank genossen werden."

Alles blickte auf den Tränkemeister und fieberte seiner Antwort entgegen.

Dieser schaute länger als nötig auf seine Praktikantin, ehe er leise meinte:

„Diese Antwort, Miss Baxter...", er machte eine längere Pause, „war korrekt."

Jubel brach los und Dianea sprang von ihrem Stuhl.

Obwohl ich keine Vorstellung habe, woher Sie dieses Wissen erlangt haben könnten.", erklang Snapes kalte Stimme dazwischen.

Es wurde wieder ruhig im Raum und alles sah auf Dianea.

„Vielleicht konnten Sie meinen privaten Aufzeichnungen nicht widerstehen.", meinte er ölig und blickte mit stechendem Blick auf sie herab.

„Severus, ich bitte Sie. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass Miss Baxter die richtige Antwort wusste, oder?", mischte sich Prof. Dumbledore ein und bedachte den Tränkelehrer mit einem tadelnden Blick über seine halbmondförmige Brille.

„Ich meinte ja nur...", grummelte Snape.

„Nun gut, soviel zur Theorie. Kommen wir nun zur Praxis. Miss Baxter, begeben Sie sich hier an diesen Tisch, an dem Sie einen Kessel vorfinden und beginnen mit der Zubereitung des „Potion of mercy", dem „Trank der Gnade"."

Man hörte Prof. Lupin scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einziehen und auch Prof. Dumbledore räusperte sich.

Doch niemand sagte ein Wort.

Dianea hingegen trat an den Tisch, der voll gestellt war mit allerlei Nützlichem und unnützen Zutaten und suchte mit sicherer Hand heraus, was sie benötigte.

Ruhig und souverän machte sie sich an die Zubereitung dieses schwierigen Trankes und erinnerte sich an einen Abend kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien, als Prof. Snape gerade diesen Zaubertrank als Wissenstest von ihr verlangte.

Gerade als Dianea die kleine Phiole mit dem Blut der schwarzen Mamba in der Hand hielt und bereits entkorkt hatte, passierte es.

Ohne Vorwarnung musste Dianea plötzlich niesen, mit einer solchen Heftigkeit, dass die Phiole ihrer Hand entglitt und in den Kessel fiel.

Mit tränenden Augen und panischer Angst wartete Dianea auf die Reaktion im Kessel, hörte schon das Zischen und Krachen der Explosion, die Schreie der Anderen und die zornige Stimme Prof. Snapes.

Doch nichts geschah.

Schnell wischte sich die junge Frau die Tränen aus den Augen und blickte vorsichtig in den Kessel.

Sie glaubte nicht, was sie da sah.

Vielleicht zwei Zentimeter über dem Gebräu schwebte mit der Öffnung nach oben die kleine Phiole in der Luft.

Verständnislos blickte Dianea auf und staunte ein zweites Mal. Prof. Snape schaute sie an, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und dirigierte die kleine Glasflasche über den Kesselrand.

„Nur zwei Tropfen.", flüsterte er heiser.

Erleichterung lag in Dianeas Augen, als sie leise „Danke" murmelte.

Das alles dauerte nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile und es schien, als hätte von den Anwesenden keiner etwas mitbekommen.

Zügig beendete Dianea nun die Zubereitung des Trankes und verkorkte den Glaszylinder sorgfältig.

„Fertig, Prof. Snape. Bitte sehr.", und sie hielt dem Meister der Zaubertränke ihr Resultat entgegen.

Lange betrachtete er den Inhalt, verglich Farbe und Konsistenz, prüfte den Geruch und schließlich entnahm er einem kleinen Gefäß eine ängstlich piepsende Maus.

„Nun werden wir sehen, wie gut Ihr Trank wirklich ist, Miss Baxter.", meinte Snape teilnahmslos.

Mit einem kleinen Löffel tröpfelte er dem wehrlosen Geschöpf ein paar Tropfen der Lösung ein und wartete auf die Reaktion.

Auch die anderen Drei waren näher getreten und schauten gebannt auf die Maus.

Noch immer zappelte und quiekte sie in Prof. Snapes Hand. Doch plötzlich wurde sie ruhiger, schaute mit ihren kleinen Knopfaugen noch einmal vorwurfsvoll auf den Mann - und starb.

„Sehr gut.", murmelte Snape und keiner wusste, ob er den Trank oder den Tod der Maus meinte.

Erneut blickte er auf seine Praktikantin und meinte:

„Nun werden wir zur Auswertung kommen. Nehmen Sie einen Augenblick Platz, Miss Baxter. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit die Punkte nach meiner Liste vergeben."

Dianea schob sich in eine Bank, wo sie von Prof. Mc Gonagall leise gelobt wurde.

„Hervorragend, Dianea."

Der Schulleiter klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter und Remus umarmte sie überschwenglich.

Snape beobachtete unter gesenkten Lidern das Schauspiel und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Dann beugte er sich über seine Auswertungslisten.

Spannung lag greifbar in der Luft, Dianea begann zu zittern und fasste Halt suchend nach Lupins Hand.

„Miss Baxter, zu mir.", fauchte Snapes Stimme.

_und damit geht es auch schon dem Ende zu ;D_


	21. Chapter 21

_damit die Quälerei auch für mich ein Ende hat lege ich gleich heute noch den Rest der Story mit dazu, ich hoffe den wenigen Lesern - traurig blinzel - hat die Story ein wenig gefallen, LG Severina_

Zögernd erhob sich die Praktikantin und schlich zum Pult.

Sie rechnete mit einem „Nicht bestanden", da ihr ein unverzeihlicher Fehler unterlaufen war.

Wie konnte sie auch niesen und die geöffnete Phiole fallen lassen. Wäre Prof. Snape nicht gewesen, dann...

Dianea wurde es übel, bei dem Gedanken daran.

Dann stand sie vor dem Pult und schaute ängstlich auf ihren Mentor, erwartete ihr niederschmetterndes Todesurteil.

Kaum glaubte sie, was sie dann zu hören bekam.

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Miss Baxter. Sie haben die Prüfung mit Bravour gemeistert und mit der vollen Punktzahl bestanden."

„Ja, aber...", wollte sie einwerfen.

„Kein aber, Dianea.", flüsterte er nur und reichte ihr die Hand.

Noch bevor die Anderen Dianea gratulieren konnten, verließ Snape hastig den Klassenraum.

Trotz ihrer Freude über die mit Auszeichnung bestandene Prüfung blickte sie ihm traurig nach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die letzten Tage wurden für Dianea eine nervliche Zerreißprobe.

Es war kein Näherkommen mehr an Prof. Snape, außer zu den Mahlzeiten, bei denen er auf Distanz hielt, sahen sie sich nicht mehr.

Das Praktikum war abgeschlossen, die Prüfungsergebnisse in ihrer Tasche und so gab es für weitere Kontakte keinen triftigen Grund mehr.

Durch Zufall nur erfuhr Dianea, dass Remus Lupin bereits zwei Tage vor Schuljahresende abreisen wollte.

So eilte sie in letzter Minute in sein Büro, um Abschied zu nehmen.

Er stand bereits fertig für die Reise im Raum und blickte Dianea erstaunt, doch zugleich freudig überrascht an.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich vielleicht nicht mehr sehen.", scherzte er, doch der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes war ernst, fast traurig.

„Remus. Es... es tut mir so leid, ich...", stammelte Dianea und zuckte ratlos die Schultern. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und tropften auf ihren Umhang.

Lupin nahm die zitternde Gestalt vor sich zaghaft in die Arme und strich ihr behutsam übers Haar.

„Ist schon gut, meine Kleine. Es sollte eben nicht sein. Aber man sieht sich im Leben immer zweimal. Es war ein schöner Traum, den ich träumen durfte, mit einem Höhepunkt..."

„Hör auf.", schrie sie ihn plötzlich an und riss sich los.

„Ich fing gerade an, dieses Kapitel zu vergessen, da musst du alte Wunden wieder aufreißen. Ihr Männer seid doch das Letzte."

Entsetzt verfolgte Remus den Gefühlsausbruch der jungen Frau.

„Dianea, bitte.", murmelte er. „Ich weiß, wir haben dir sehr weh getan, doch es war nicht unsere Schuld und das weißt du. Ich habe dich ehrlich geliebt und tu es noch, während Snape..."

Lupin brach ab, als er Dianeas verzweifeltes Schluchzen hörte.

„So schlimm?", flüsterte er und nahm sie wieder in die Arme.

Sie nickte in seinen Umhang und krallte sich Hilfe suchend daran fest.

„Man wird ihn nie ändern.", meinte Lupin hart.

„Warum nicht?", kämpferisch funkelte Dianea ihn an.

Einen Augenblick senkte er seine Augen in die ihren, als blicke er auf den Grund ihrer Seele und antwortete tonlos:

„Weil du nur das Gute im Menschen siehst und glaubst, jeder lässt sich ändern. Viel Glück, Dianea und Leb wohl."

Der große Mann drückte ihr noch einen Kuss ins Haar, wandte sich um und verließ fast panikartig das Büro.

Mit hängenden Schultern lauschte Dianea seinen verhallenden Schritten und spürte plötzlich eine schreckliche Leere tief in ihrem Inneren, so als wäre in diesem Moment ein kleiner Teil ihres eigenen Ich gegangen.

Der letzte Tag in Hogwarts.

Dianea fühlte sich, als ende morgen ihr Leben, als müsse sie sterben an dem Schmerz der sie erfasste und sie hoffte noch immer auf ein kleines Wunder.

Es konnte doch nicht alles einfach so vorbei sein. So sang- und klanglos konnte man doch das vergangene Schuljahr nicht auslöschen, vergessen, so tun als wäre nichts geschehen.

Doch einer konnte es vermutlich - Prof. Severus Snape.

Noch nicht einmal die letzten gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten nahm er mit ein, sondern blieb in seinem Kerkerbüro einsam und verbittert zurück.

Immer wieder stellte er sich die gleiche Frage.

Muss es so sein, gab es nicht doch noch einen anderen Weg?

Und er versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es ohne sie werden würde. Kalt, einsam und leer.

Und verdammt friedlich und ruhig., flüsterte sein altes Ego tief in ihm.

Dianea nahm in der Zwischenzeit Abschied von ihren neu gewonnenen Freunden und traf sich mit Ron, Harry und Hermine zum Abschiedstee bei Hagrid.

Es lag eine gedrückte Stimmung im Raum und selbst Hagrid, der gutmütige Riese, war etwas traurig.

„So schnell warn Jahr rum. Und nu sehn wir dich nich wieder, Dianea.", nuschelte er und bekam als Antwort ein Schniefen von Hermine.

„Warum muss der Typ aber auch so trottelig sein.", meinte Ron in seiner gewohnt offenen Art. Und jeder wusste, wen er mit diesen Worten ansprach.

Nur Harry enthielt sich jeder Äußerung und schien sogar froh, dass aus dieser Verbindung nichts wurde. Obwohl, wenn er sah wie Dianea litt, dann tat es ihm auch schon irgendwie leid.

Nach dem letzten Abendessen in der großen Halle, bei dem sogar Prof. Snape, wohl auf Dumbledores Anweisung, anwesend war, verließ Dianea ihren Platz und das große Schweigen und lief hinunter in die Kerker.

Gedankenverloren glitten ihre Blicke noch ein letztes Mal durch den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Mit leiser Wehmut dachte sie an den kommenden Morgen, an den Abschied von Hogwarts, von allem was ihr in dieser Zeit lieb und wert geworden war und von jemandem, der sie durch ein ganzes Labyrinth an Gefühlen geführt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen, sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen.

Wie schnell war die Zeit ihres Praktikums verflogen.

Leise glitt sie in die hinterste Bank, stützte ihren Kopf in beide Hände und schickte ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit.

Ein leises Rascheln ließ sie aufhorchen und als sie sich umwandte,, sah sie noch den letzten Zipfel eines schwarzen Umhanges, hörte sie rasch davoneilende Schritte.

Ein Slytherin, der sich verirrt hatte auf der Suche nach dem Haus - Leiter?

Einige Meter weiter lehnte sich Prof. Severus Snape schwer atmend an die Tür seines Büros.

Er wollte nicht entdeckt werden, wollte nicht dass sie erfuhr, wie er hilfslos und traurig am Türrahmen seines Klassenzimmers lehnte und mit sehnsuchtsvollem Blick auf Dianea sah. Wie er mit sich rang, nicht doch noch alle guten Vorsätze über Bord zu werfen und sie einfach in die Arme zu nehmen.

Es lag ihm nicht, Abschied zu nehmen, Gefühle zu zeigen oder darüber zu reden.

Nein, es war gut so, wie es jetzt war. Sie würden Beide damit leben müssen.

Hastig eilte er an seinen Schreibtisch und vergrub sich dort in seine Bücher.

Auch Dianea verließ mit einem letzten schmerzlichen Blick den Raum und schloss leise die Tür.

Abschied! Leb wohl! Und Danke für die Zeit!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nun war es Zeit, endgültig Abschied zu nehmen.

Dianea reichte allen die Hand und umarmte liebevoll Madam Pomfrey und Prof. Mc Gonagall. Der Schulleiter drückte sie stumm an sein Herz und blickte sie noch einmal mit seinen gütigen Augen an.

„Viel Glück.", meinte er nur und sprach damit alle guten Wünsche aus, die er sagen wollte.

„Vielen Dank Ihnen allen und alles Gute.", hauchte Dianea tief bewegt.

Am unteren Treppenabsatz stand Prof. Snape und sah den davon fahrenden Kutschen nach.

„Leben Sie wohl.", flüsterte Dianea und hielt auch ihm die Hand zum Abschied hin.

Zögernd ergriff er sie. "Alles Gute.", meinte er tonlos.

Nimm mich in deine Arme. Halt mich endlich fest., weinte Dianeas Herz und ihre Augen bettelten wortlos.

Doch Severus Snape vertat seine allerletzte Chance, ließ ihre Hand fallen und eilte zurück ins Schloss.

Prof. Dumbledores Blick war ratlos und Minerva und Poppy sahen sie mitleidig an.

Noch einmal hob Dianea die Hand und winkte allen zu, ehe sie mit Tränen in den Augen die letzte Kutsche bestieg, die sich auch gleich in Bewegung setzte.

Ein Schluchzen schüttelte Dianeas Körper, während Hogwarts immer kleiner wurde und ihren Blicken entschwand.

Sie spürte, dass ihr Herz im Schloss geblieben war, verloren in den Tiefen der Kerker, gefangen in einer unglücklichen unerwiderten Liebe.

Im Zug wagte keiner im Abteil zu reden.

Dianea saß verschlossen und traurig am Fenster und sah gedankenverloren auf die vorbei eilende Landschaft, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick und sie war dankbar über das Schweigen der anderen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine verständigten sich mit Gesten oder flüsterten leise miteinander.

Ein Pochen ließ sie aufhorchen und alle blickten zum Fenster. Ein Rabe krallte sich mühsam von außen fest und es schien, als bitte er um Einlass. Schnell öffnete Hermine das Abteilfenster und ließ den leicht erschöpften Vogel hinein.

Staunen lag auf ihren Gesichtern, als sich der Rabe zielstrebig auf Dianeas Schoß setzte und ihr ein Bein entgegenstreckte.

Mit zitternden Händen löste die junge Frau den Zettel, der dort befestigt war und rollte ichn auseinander.

Ungläubig starrte sie auf die wenigen Worte und ein erneuter Tränenstrom brach aus ihren Augen.

Ron und Harry schauten betreten zu Boden und Ron murmelte leise:

„Was hat sie denn bloß?"

Beherzt griff Hermine nach dem Zettel und riss ihn Dianea aus der Hand.

Ein kurzer Blick darauf ließ Hermine schmunzeln.

„Keine Angst, Jungs, das sind nur Freudentränen. Nur Freudentränen.", flüsterte sie.

Beide schauten Hermine fragend an, doch als sie den Zettel herüberreichte und auch sie die Worte lasen, meinte Ron gönnerhaft:

„Na gut, dann soll sie weiter weinen.", und blickte noch einmal grinsend auf den einen Satz:

_**„Wenn du mir verzeihen kannst, dann komm zurück.**_

_**Severus"**_

Und Dianea schaute weiter aus dem Fenster, die Gedanken bereits weit in der Zukunft, in der Hoffnung auf ihr ersehntes Glück und seine Erfüllung.

Noch ahnte sie nicht, wie hart und steinig dieser Weg werden sollte, bis sie dort war, wo sie hin wollte - in die Arme Prof. Severus Snapes.

E N D E

_zu dieser Story gibt es bereits eine Fortsetzung von 23 Kapiteln ("Abschied 2...und elend sei der Weg ins Glück"), er ist düsterer und härter als der erste Teil, aber aufgrund der geringen Resonanz und ausbleibenden Reviews werde ich sie wohl nicht bei reinstellen, es sei denn es gibt doch Interessenten ;),_

_ansonsten danke ich allen Lesern dieser Story und den wenigen Reviewern und wünsche weiterhin alles Gute, eure Severina_


End file.
